The 61st Annual Hunger Games
by Lives-of-Dax
Summary: In a world where the Capitol rules with an iron fist, follow Qwerty Jobs, a tribute from District 3, as she fights for her life in a madman's game. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Chapter 1

Our world wasn't always this way. It is the only way any of us remember, but this wasn't always the case. Before the Dark Days, before the storms, the floods, we were one sovereign nation. But then the Capitol tried to take over, and there was the rebellion. It is not our place in the districts to know about the rebellion, about the battles or the rebel leaders. Each of us in the twelve remaining districts has our own piece of the puzzle, our own tasks that make life for the citizens of the capitol a little easier.

My name is Qwerty Jobs. My family, before the Dark Days, had been innovators in the technology game. So, it's no surprise that we live amongst those in District Three. I've always had a mind for technology, but when it's around you all the time, is there any surprise? Even living in the technological hub for all of Panem, there is still poverty, still hunger, still want. I guess it's the same in all of the districts, though.

After school, most days, I find myself offering my services to repair some things here and there around the district. I trade circuit boards for food, coal, and the things we need in our house to survive. My father works in the plant, making motherboards, microchips, and the other little tech bits. My mother is a teacher in the local school, teaching third grade mechanics. I have two younger brothers, Chrome and Safari who are nine year old twins, and an older sister, Iso, who just went through her last Hunger Games reaping last year.

Each year it gets harder and harder. As you go, your name is entered in the reaping more and more times. It's a miracle when your name is not called and hell on earth when your name is. At least this year, my parents have only one child whose name is in the running, and not two like they've had for the past five years. I'm seventeen years old, so with Iso and myself splitting the burden of the tessere, my name is in the reaping twenty-seven times this year. The odds, it seems, are starting to stack up against me.

When I woke, the morning of the reaping, my mother was in our kitchen, making breakfast. Eggs, which are hard to come by, were frying, and it made my stomach growl. Chrome and Safari are already dressed. They're not in the reaping, but our whole family presents a well put together front every year since Iso was eligible for the games, by looking our best. Even though I'll be standing alone in that crowd of my peers, my family is still presenting us unified.

I'm not even fully in my seat at the breakfast table when Iso is behind me and starting to comb through my chestnut hair. Mother places a plate of eggs, and bread on the table before me. Of course, I tear the bread in half, and give one half each to the twins. They're growing and they need it more. I'm picking at the eggs, though. Somehow, my appetite is almost gone. We don't have much time before we have to report to the city center for the Reaping. The reaping's are scheduled so that if one wanted to, they could watch them all live. That means that we have to be at the city center by 9 am.

"Ow!" I yelled when Iso pulled my hair back. She was trying to get the knots out of it, I know. But even still, I wasn't expecting it.

"Sorry, Tee-Tee!" She said looking over at my shoulder. "It's like you have a rats nest up here. When was the last time you brushed it?"

I give a small shrug. "I don't know.. Wednesday?" It's Monday now. She just rolls her eyes at me, and continues her work. I don't see the point in physical appearances. Not with what I'll be doing once I'm out of school. If I'm lucky, I'll work in the plant with my father... If not, I don't know where they'll want to put me.

At about quarter till nine, we're heading out the door. I'm wearing one of Iso's old dresses, a pale blue thing, with a lace trimmed collar. At least this was better than the school uniforms I find myself in during the week. I've got Safari's hand held in my own as we walk to the center. He doesn't want to let me go when I line up with the other seventeen year old girls are. But, eventually, my father pries him away from me, and I take my place, between my friend Wifi and Solaris.

The three of us do as we do every year and hold each other's hands. This is always the worst time. The waiting, for Franz Poppet to start the ceremony. You never know what names are going to call. No matter what, it is totally and utterly random. They've erected a small stage in the town square, right in front of our Justice building. Much as they do every year for the reaping. There are four chairs behind the podium. One for Franz, one for the Mayor, an older woman by the name of Marnie Dixon, and the two victors that will be serving as our mentors this year. I wonder who in the pool will be called for the task this year.

I'm relieved to see Beetee take the podium in one of the victor's places. Out of all of our past victors, he has gotten more and more of our tributes closer and closer to victory. It's a good sign for District Three with him there. The woman is newer. Her name is Aix. She is younger, twenty or so years old, with long silken blonde hair. Something that is a bit of a luxury when you end up working in the plant. She also has a cool intellect, and was so calm under pressure, she easily won her year.

Just as the clock strikes nine, Mayor Dixon takes her place at the podium. She's reading the same thing she reads every year on this day. The history of Panem. Where we came from, where we are today, and of course, the reasoning why we need the Hunger Games. She then goes and reads the list of previous victors. As one of the wealthier districts, we do have our fair share. And when she gets to Beetee and Aix, the crowd does give both of them a gentile round of applause.

Then it is time for Franz to take his place. He offers Mayor Dixon a warm, glowing smile as he does every year, before he addresses the crowd. "Happy Hunger Games, one and all! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" He said in a crisp, clear voice. No one views this as a happy occasion. Two families in the district will be sending away children, and knowing that at least one of them wouldn't be coming back. It's a horrifying thing to think of. Every year after the reaping, my mother and father would hold Iso, then myself, holding us close and thanking fate that we weren't called. It's like this every year.

He then goes onto saying how much of an honor getting called for the games it is to be here, and how much he looks forward to his visits to our district, not only for this portion of the games, but for the victory tour on the years we win.

My heart is pounding as he moves over to the large glass bowl holding the names of the potential female tributes. "As always, it's ladies first!" You can hear the audience sucking in a collected breath. I guess it's like this in all of the districts. After all, the Capitol is literally taking our children, and putting them together for a death match. Twenty-four of us will be put into the arena, and fight till the last boy, or girl, is standing. This is not something that anyone wants.

He reaches around in the bowl for what feels like forever, before the slip of paper is pulled out. He holds it up with a look of pride on his face. After carefully unfolding it, he speaks out in a loud and clear voice.

"Qwerty Jobs."

This is it. My name. The last thing that I thought would happen. Yes, there was a chance, but Iso was never called. Somewhere in the crowd, I hear my mother start sobbing. Solaris and Wifi both embrace me in a tight hug, before the Peacekeepers come over, to escort me up to the platform. My mind is reeling. I feel like I'm going to be ill as I step up the two steps, and stand next to Franz. Turning slowly, I look out over the people from the district, desperate to find my family. I see Iso, and she's wearing and expression of pure shock. No one saw this coming after all.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Now, are there any volunteers for Ms. Jobs' place in this year?" Franz asks, his eyes scanning out over the crowd. You could hear a pin drop. Not a single one. But this is the norm. We don't breed Career Tributes.

"Well then, it's the boy's turn now." Franz says in the same cheery tone. He reaches into their bowl, and grins brightly as he pulls out the slip. Again, he's slow as he unfolds the slip of paper. I'm shaking now, though, and I feel a hand on my elbow. Beetee is there, and not in his seat. I need this, though. I need the comfort.

"Buffer Stark."

I look out into the crowd then, the boys, and I see this little thing coming forward. He's twelve. No one likes it when a child this young is called. They almost always die in the first day. I can see it in his eyes. He looks ready to cry. He takes his place on the podium though, standing to Franz' left while I stand to his right.

Again, Franz calls for volunteers from the pool of boys, and again, there is not a call. Not even a cough. The only sound that is heard through the district is the sound of the wind blowing through the banners in the square.

At this point, Mayor Dixon is reading the Treaty of Treason again, like she does every year. My mind is elsewhere, though. I'm looking at my parents, then to little Buffer Stark. I can't dwell on him. I know what I must do from here on out. I have to do everything in my power to survive. Once the mayor ends her reading it's time for the National Anthem, and I'm calculating the odds in my head. I can't align myself with the child standing beside me that will be like writing my own death certificate. What I need to do is survive.

The moment the anthem ends, Buffer and I are escorted into the Justice building. I'll only have moments to say goodbye to my family. And I don't know if I'll be coming back alive.


	2. Chapter 2

I was lead into what can be described as a sitting room. There was a lush couch, two large arm chairs, and a desk and chair off in the corner. I find myself in the chair that faces the door. I don't want to cry. I know that I need to come off a strong, and sure of myself. I can't let weakness stop me here. Tributes are filmed when they leave the Justice buildings, and when they board the trains to the capitol. I can't afford that right now. I can't come off as weak. As soon as the door opens, and Chrome is throwing himself into my arms, though, I lose it.

My parents, Iso, Safari, and Chrome are around me, and offering me their love, and their support. Iso even takes off her necklace; a silver chain, with a heart shaped circuit board as the pendant, and places it around my neck.

"Your token." She said, placing a hand over the pendant, and over my beating heart. "Wear this, and you'll know that not only us, but all of District Three has your heart." She said, kissing me on the cheek. I'm shaking now, though, and trying my best to make some sense of their words.

"I… I've got an unfinished board for Mr. Meyers down the street. He wanted a full overhaul, and I was looking for the parts. It's in my desk…" I start then, not wanting to think about the fact that I was marching into my death.

"I'll take care of that, baby… It's going to be ok." My father said. I've never seen him this upset. He looked as though he was close to tears. I moved from my chair and into his arms, and it was then that I felt everyone's arms around me. Mother, Father, Iso, Chrome, and Safari, we're all together, arms linked, and I can't help myself. The tears are rolling down my cheeks. My mother dabs them away with her handkerchief, and kisses me on the forehead before the Peacekeepers are knocking on the door. The hour can't be up. Who else would want to see me?

I desperately want to hold onto my parents, especially my father, but they're out of the room, and I'm left in tears. I curled back up on the chair, and pulled my knees to my chest. My heart was pounding hard again when the door opened and I looked up at the man walking through the door. I've seen him around the district a few times. He runs a shop selling components I typically have to make myself. He kneels down before me, and before I know it, he's hugging onto me.

"Don't let my little boy suffer." He said his tone grave. He pulls back, and that is when the pieces fall into place. This is Sata Stark. Buffer's father. I'm touched by this, but I don't know how to react. I just stare at the man. "We both know he doesn't stand a fighting chance. I just… I don't want him to suffer."

I'm taken aback now, and just watched him some more. Before long, though, I'm nodding. "If it comes down to it, I'll make it as painless as I can… I promise you that, Mr. Stark." I said in a whisper. I didn't know if I had it in me to kill the boy, but I would if I had to. It was the right thing to do.

He kissed my cheek then, and nodded slowly. "I'll look after your family, Qwerty. They won't go hungry. You have my word. Just, do this one thing. Don't let him suffer. Don't let them torture him. When he dies, it needs to be quick."

I'm still nodding as the Peacekeepers let him out of the room as well. I'm pacing now. I don't know how much more of this I can take. How many more goodbyes I can endure. The door opens once more, and it's Mayor Dixon. I've never noticed her before, other than her red hair. It stands out. She crosses the room, and places a single hand on my shoulder. I'm stunned by this. I don't know what to say, or how to react to this.

"When you go in there, use your mind, Qwerty Jobs." She said in an even tone. "Don't let the game get the best of you. You're not physical. None of us are. What you have to remember is to play to your strengths. And your strength is two-fold. It's here." She said, tapping my forehead. "And it's here." She said, taking a hold of both of my hands.

She reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a moist towlette. After opening the thing, she's lightly brushing under my eyes, much as my mother had. "Be strong. Don't let them see you cry. You'll be in the capitol soon enough." She said then, before her lips found my cheek. "Be strong." She repeats, before she leaves the room once more.

Stunned, I sit on the couch now, and stare blankly at the floor as I'm left alone. Time seems to crawl by, moving slower than it needs to. It feels like an eternity had passed before the pair of Peacekeepers came to collect me. I moved with them, wordlessly. There really wasn't much to say to them. What could I say? I wasn't on even ground with them. I was a Tribute now.

I've ridden in a car once in my life, and that was to deliver some parts to a remote part of the district. It seemed a little silly for the short distance from the Justice building to the train station, but this is what the Capitol wants, so it's what they'll get. Once we got to the station, I'm stunned to see the cameras. I shouldn't be stunned. They broadcast this every year. I find myself moving to Buffer's side, and place a hand on his shoulder, just like Beetee had held my shoulder. He needs to support now. He's sobbing like an infant. We stand, at the doorway to the train for several long minutes, before we're ushered inside.

These are more luxury liners than anything else. At top speeds, we'll be at the Capitol just after lunch. Some of the other districts, I assume, will have to be on the train much longer than we will. Franz is there to show us the compartments designated for our use. I find a bed, which I know I won't sleep in, a shower, which I know I won't use, and a closet full of clothes, that hold little to no interest for me. It's eleven in the morning now. We'll be at the Capitol by two in the afternoon. I don't want to be here. Not in a long shot. So, I simply slump down on the floor next to one of the walls, and press my knees to my chest. I won't cry, though. Mayor Dixon's words are still echoing in my mind.

I'm not left alone for long. Beetee comes into the compartment, with a worried look on his face. He knows what's going on in my mind, what I'm planning. Or, it seems like he does.

"They're serving lunch. You should eat." He said in a soft tone, as he sat on the floor next to me. He takes one of my hands in his, and looks me dead in the eye. "It's my job to try and help you through this. And the Games are still days away. Don't you go giving up, hear me?"

I'm nodding, dumbly to the man, and he helps me up to my feet. Still holding my hand, we're out in the hallway, and heading for the dining car. Aix, Buffer, and Franz are already at the table. Aix is trying to coax Buffer to eat something, and Franz is babbling on about how much he's looking forward to the Games this year.

This makes me angry. How can he look forward to the fact that he is leading two children to a certain death? I don't understand people from the Capitol sometimes. Beetee and I sit across from Aix and Buffer. It seems like the mentors have already been decided. This is good. I want Beetee. One of the attendants comes by, and started placing food on the plate before me. I don't really want to eat, but I know I should. I need to set a good example for Buffer after all. So, I start pulling in slow spoon-fulls of the stew. Its lamb with a sweet honey glaze, served over rice. The textures and flavors bouncing off of my tongue are exquisite. Seeing my reaction, Buffer must have decided it was ok, because he's finally eating as well.

"Don't go too fast, you two. You don't want to get sick." Franz cautioned us, and for the first time, I listened to him. He's seen countless tributes take this trip in his years since being promoted to District Three. "The two of you are better behaved than the last set of tributes." He commented, looking us over.

"Of course they are." Aix said now, glaring at Franz. "He's a merchant's son, and while her family's not well off, I'm assuming she's never gone without food." I'm surprised at this. I thought that she would side with him. Aix sees this in my eyes, and she smiled warmly to me. "Eat. We'll talk when you're done." Talk? What is there to talk about? It was going to be my job to kill Buffer, and then let another Tribute kill me. Easy. Of course, I won't say that. What's the point?

"We got your school records..." Beetee said, something that our district was always good with was records. "We know you both are excellent in programing, and schematics. Math, and science as well. This is very good; it gives us something to work with."

"How will math and science keep us alive in there?" Buffer asks. And my heart just about breaks, his voice is so tiny. It reminded me so much of Safari and Chrome. I was so glad they weren't old enough to have been selected.

"It's how I won. It's how Aix won." Beetee said, grinning broadly. "Don't the two of you worry too much about what to do. It'll all come naturally through the physical training, and when you're in the arena." He said, smiling some before he encouraged us to eat more of the desert that was served. It was a rich chocolate pudding. I couldn't finish the thing, so I gave what was left to Buffer, who was already asking for seconds.

Just as the meal finished up, the outside of the train went dark. We must be getting close to the Capitol. I sit back then, and looked between Aix and Beetee. "What can we expect?"

"Right now, that your stylists will get their hands on you, preparing you for the Tribute Parade through the Capitol. You may not like what happens, but it is important that you just let the teams do their jobs. They'll get you one way or another anyway." Beetee was the one who said those words, and it just makes me frown. I don't want to go through it, but what other choice do I really have?

Before we know it, the train pulls into the Capitol station, and we're being whisked away towards the Remake Center.


	3. Chapter 3

To this day, I don't know what to make of my prep team. The three of them are some of the most vapid people I've ever met. Dragora, a woman with long bright red hair, and skin colored a deep honey color has been fussing over my hair for what seems like forever. Ember, an older woman with pure white hair and the deepest green eyes has been working on ridding my body of all unnecessary hair. And Philos, who has to be the shortest grown man I've ever met, is working hunched over my feet, trying to make my toe nails look uniformed, like he spent hours doing to my finger nails. I'm being pulled, polished, and waxed. Beetee was right. It's not a pleasant experience.

Once they're done, they look back over me, and look utterly satisfied with their selves. Ember even goes as far as kissing my cheek before she steps out of the room to go fetch my stylist. I hardly paid attention to what they were saying, honestly. Not that I didn't know, it was just beyond me. They would babble about some music recording, or the latest in Capitol style. These people really only have exposure to people from the districts for the Games. Beyond that, they can't know what the real world is like. Not that it's all that surprising. They live in this candy colored city, where things just appear when one wants them. Who wouldn't want a life like that in the very lap of luxury?

My stylist is a fierce looking woman named Lenora stepped into the room, and circled me about three times. She poked at my sides, and back, before taking my chin in her boney grip, and turned my head this way and that. All the while, she didn't say a word. She was sizing me up, trying to figure out what to do with me. I didn't like the look in her eyes. It was like she was judging my worthiness to be in her very presence. This, though, is what I've thought of Capitol people. Finally, after about ten minutes of this, she finally speaks.

"Yes. I can make you shine." She said simply, before she handed me a simple robe, and moved out of the room, beckoning me to follow her. My heart was pounding, my legs trembling as I moved through the hall, and into what I assumed was Lenora's office. It was a large room, with three walls in a deep green color, and two long leather couches. Lenora nodded towards one of them, and I took a seat. I don't know what to say to this woman. I don't know her, though I've seen her at the games before. As far as I can remember, she's been a stylist. While none of her work has truly thrilled me, what do I know about the world of fashion? "I'm sure you're wondering what I have planned for you, Qwerty." She begins, her eyes looking over me with a keen interest. I simply nod. I don't really know what else I can do faced with her.

She presses a button, and a beef stew, served over rice, with sweet carrots in a rich butter sauce come up from in the table between the two of us. She nods to me again, and I take it as my cue to eat. I don't realize how hungry I was. With all of this rich food, I swear I'll be gaining weight. Maybe that will help me in the arena. "I'm sure you must understand the difficulty Alidos and I will be having with the two of you." She said in a simple soft tone. I don't really understand, but I nod. I think she sees that, and she grins. "What we had planned this year would work for the best had the boy been a little more mature. Never the less, with that single flaw, you will still be stunning. You will stand out from the others."

"How so?" I couldn't resist asking her. I was worried. In the past, we've had tributes with what their stylists thought were accurate circuit boards all over their bodies. One of the last things I want was to be paraded around Panem naked. However, I know at the end of the day, the choice is not mine. My fate is in Leonora's hands.

She gives me a reassuring grin, and shakes her head. "I saw what District Three's stylists did to them last year. You will not be merely painted, let me assure you of that." And, of course, I relaxed some at that, and continued to pick at my food, listening to her. "I will make you unforgettable, though. Yes, there will be circuitry involved, but I've done my homework on the matter." This more than worries me. Whenever Capitol people think they have something about is. I simply watch her, and wait. "You will be covered in wires, and lights, that react as you move. Trust me, you'll glow, and everyone will remember you." She was smiling, trying to reassure me. In all honesty, I didn't know what I was doing here. I didn't know the first thing about fighting. Play to my strengths? That would be a joke. I doubt they'll let me re-wire the arena to kill the other tributes.

"I look forward to seeing it." I said then, trying to remember my manners. She grinned some, and rose. After dabbing my mouth, I was following her, holding that robe closed at my throat as I followed her down to the changing area. The prep team was ready and waiting, all smiles. Their smiles look genuine, but I'm still unsure of them. I don't feel close to them. I don't want to. They're trying too hard to be so friendly, and I don't want to disappoint them. Not when I assume that I'm as good as dead. The makeup that they apply on my face is light. Colors around the eyes make my natural blue hues stand out. They cover my naked body in a gold powder, which makes every inch of my form shimmer with the most subtitle movement. Then comes the costume.

I'm not naked, but I'm far more exposed than I'd like to be. There is a coil of wire that wraps around my throat, down between my breasts, and it widens to cover my lower region. Another was coiled around each arm, and each leg. Those same wide panels covered my breasts, though the curve of the shimmer covered flesh was still there, still visible. As I moved, the lights in the wires activated, and they shimmered lightly, glowing and dimming as my arms and legs moved.

Once I'm dressed, Lenora approaches me from behind, as I'm watching myself in the mirror. She deactivates the battery pack for the wires, before placing her hands on my shoulders. She wore a proud expression on her face, and I can't help but marvel at her skill. I can't recognize the creature standing before me in the mirror. Qwerty Jobs is gone. There is some sort of technological human hybrid standing before me.

"You're… This… This isn't me." I said, with a tone of awe lingering in my voice.

"This is the you they'll remember." Lenora said, beaming down to me. She actually has a rather pleasant smile. I like it. I don't want to like her. She's one of them. I can't help myself, though. So I'm just going to go with it. She takes a hold of my hand, and walks with me to the elevators, and down to the stables. As we step off of the lift, Buffer and Alidos were stepping out of the one next to us.

Buffer was a little more covered than I was. He had on a pair of black trousers, with the same wires going up the legs of the trousers, and around his arms, chest, and neck. He looked a little stronger, though. A little surer of himself. I wonder what Alidos said to calm his nerves. And would he say it to me? We're lead to our chariots, and we take our positions. I'm on the right, Buffer is on the left. It's once we're in place, that our power packs are turned on. "Now, when you go out there, I want you to wave. Slow, like this." And she lifts her arm, making a slow, circular motion out of it. "You're royalty. The Prince and Princess of Electronics. They're beneath you. They have the honor of seeing you in your glory."

It's as she says her last words that our chariot is moving. I feel Buffer shaking at my side, and I wrap an arm around him, and lift my arm slowly around him. "Don't forget to wave." I whispered to him. Once the crowd sees us, giving off those rolling waves, and our lights flickering, they roar, and start chanting for us. "District Three! District Three!" I'm keeping my eyes straight ahead, but Buffer is looking all around in total awe of them.

"Look!" He calls out, pointing to the left. Turning my head, I see people flashing lights, so I throw out a wave to them. I couldn't help but smile at them. And that makes them go wild. Buffer gives them a wild wave, and they just eat it up. We're winning them over. I've never seen them so enthralled with a pair of tributes in the games before. We're not dominating the screens, but the people around us seem to not care.

When we arrived at the City Circle, in time to see President Snow lording down over us. Instantly, I stop waving, and stand, watching him, through the playing of the Panem Anthem. There's something about him, about the way he's looking down at us, that I just don't like. It's like he's devouring us with his eyes. Sizing us up. Trying to weigh the odds. I know that they're still not in our favor, but when he makes eye contact with me, I suddenly feel uncomfortable. I'm already mostly naked, and now he's undressing me with his eyes. He licks his lips and gives off a nod, before whispering something to an aid that watched me as well. This is the point where I had to look away. I know now what was said, and it still makes my skin crawl thinking about it.

I don't have much time to think about it before we're heading back for the remake center. But, by the time we get there, I'm shaking, and I feel like I'm going to be ill. I don't want to be, though. I need to hold it together until we get to the Training Center. Beetee is there, and he helps me down from the chariot as Lenora comes behind to turn off my power pack. His face is grave. He saw it too. I can tell from the look in his eyes.

And I don't know when I've ever been more afraid.


	4. Chapter 4

When Beetee pulled me into the elevator, his arms wrapped around me, and I lost things here. I cried, I cried like a little girl. I haven't cried like that in years, not since Iso came home from her first reaping, and my father told me that my tears wouldn't stop this from happening. Beetee is quiet, stoic in his own way, holding me. He won't say a word until I'm ready to talk, and for this I'm grateful.

Finally, as the elevator stops at the third floor of the training center, I pulled myself away from Beetee. "I want this off of me." I said, looking over at the man. He simply nods, and takes me by the arm towards what will be my room for the next week.

"Don't worry. You'll find everything you need to get back to yourself, Qwerty." He said in a soft tone, his hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to talk about that?"

I shook my head some, fighting off the tears. "If I don't make it, I won't have to deal with it. We both know that."

He is frowning some, as he looks over at my face. "I'm here. You have about an hour before dinner will be served. Want me to get you?"

All I can do is nod at this point as I walk into my room. I tear the wires off of me, and toss them on the floor around me, and ran into the bathroom. I needed the powder off of me. The make-up and whatever the prep team put in my hair. I fall down to my knees as the water pours down on me. Lost in another bout of tears. I was having a hard time with emotions of the day. I'm still in the shower, trying hard to scrub myself clean when the hour passes, and I hear the knock on the door. And Beetee's gentle voice in my quarters.

"Qwerty… Dinner will be ready soon." He said as he peeked into the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a minute…" I said, as I stepped out of the shower, and onto the drying pad. Beetee is going through my closet, and he hands me a pair of brown trousers and a purple top.

"Here" He said in a soft tone, politly looking away so I could dress. I pulled the articles on quickly, and once I stepped out of the bathroom, he looked over at her with a smile on his lips. "That's the girl who I know who fixed my reader." He said, reaching in, and touched a hand to her cheek. "Come on, you need to eat." He said, before he stepped out of the room. And, of course, I followed, looking around the floor, trying to get my bearings. This was, after all, home until I go in the arena. And then, who knew when I would see comfort again?

The dining room was set up very similar to the one on the train. Buffer, Aix, and Franz were already there. Beetee kept close to me as we were seated.

"That was the coolest thing ever." Buffer said with a mouth full of food. He was blissfully ignorant at what really happened at the parade. Which was good, I didn't want him to know. "The people really do like us. Why do they like us?"

"They don't really like us… They're just waiting for us to entertain them…" I said as I settled in, and started pushing the food around on my plate. I didn't want to eat. I didn't want to take anything from the Capitol people. Not again, and that was me being spiteful because of what they wanted us to do. Beetee nudged me, but he did eventually nod.

"Qwerty's right, Buffer. This is entertainment for these people. And the best thing you can do is give them a good show." He said in a soft tone, trying to push more food onto my plate. I can't really focus then, but I do find myself looking over at Beetee and Aix.

"Any advice?"

"Well," comes the voice of Franz, watching this all with interest. "This is actually a good time for us to talk. Do the two of you want to be trained together, or separately? Because we can make both of those happen if you want. "

All eyes are on me. They want me to make this decision. Great. All the while, Mr. Stark's words fell in my head. "Together… But, when it comes to the arena, I will do everything I have to in order to hold my promises, and to keep myself alive."

Aix nods as she looks over at me. "That's more than fair… You'll start your training with the other tributes tomorrow. This is a key time for you two. You do want to play to your strengths in the arena, but you don't want to show the other tributes what you can do. Don't show off until you're with the Gamemakers on the last day of your training."

"Learn snares, camouflage, what types of herbs and berries are edible. Learn how to use some weapons if you don't already. These skills will keep you alive." Beetee said in a soft whisper. He nudged me, and I started nibbling on my bread. I couldn't help myself. I needed to eat something. Buffer seemed to be waiting on me, so he dug in when I started eating. "So… What are you good at? Buffer?"

It took him a moment to swallow his food before he spoke up. "I like to run." He said simply. Something people from our district didn't normally do. We were more mental after all. We're thinkers. We make things. I'm shifting a little, watching, wondering what it is that I should say. What am I good at that will keep me alive in these games? How can I do that I told people I would?

"Oh! I like building things. I take components, and take them apart, to make something new out of them!" He said with a great pride in his voice. And, honestly. I can't help myself but smile to him. My head bows some as I play with the bread in my hands.

"And you Qwerty?" Aix asks me. Great. I'm on the spot. I hate this. I keep my eyes on the plate, before I start speaking.

"I prefer to think of it as trying to think three steps ahead of what the other people will need in any given situation. That's how I knew to replace more parts in your television, Beetee, when I repaired it for you… I like to know what I'm walking into."

Beetee shook his head then, and looked over at me. "You're a brilliant mechanic. Now, how can we use that?"

"If they give her something she can use to set a trap with, it might work wonders." Aix added, nodding slowly. Already, they both were playing favorites with me. I don't know how I feel about this. My hands move to my lap then.

"People all over the Capitol have been talking about her outfit too…" Franz adds, grinning, beaming really. So all three of them want me to win. I'm their tribute. I don't like this. I don't want Buffer to be forgotten.

Once we finish with dinner, we walk to the sitting room, to watch the recap of today's events, and I can honestly say that I'm stunned. I didn't think that the cameras were on us that much. Buffer's face lit up, and taking in the crowd, me looking polished, and poised. Ready for whatever is thrown my way. When we get to the part in the Circle, though, I change. I'm almost timid. This is when Snow has his sights on me. I don't like seeing this change, but I didn't like the way he looked at me. I don't want to be a part of this. And I can't help but think back to my family back home. They're sitting through this, with the big what if hanging over their heads. What if she dies?

Buffer started falling asleep on the couch, his head resting on Franz. It's about this time that we're realizing that he's not the enemy. He's just as much a pawn of these games as the rest of us. He is just a little better off in his position. He's the only one in the room without the Arena looming over his head. Aix is the one that rouses the boy enough to get him to go to bed.

Beetee watches me for a minute. "You should go to bed too… Training starts tomorrow. Franz will be bringing you to the training floor at ten am, so make sure you're up in time for a good breakfast, ok?" He gives me a little pat on the arm, before he makes his way out. Aix, Buffer, and Franz all follow. I don't want to go. I don't want to sleep, but I know I'm tired. Home feels like such a far way away.

Once I'm in my room, I just toss off the clothes I'd worn for dinner, and pull myself between the sheets in the bed. I didn't realize how tired I was, but before my head hits the pillow, I'm asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleep had a hard time coming that night. I know that I needed to sleep, but I spent the first few hours of that night tossing and turning in that overly comfortable bed. I didn't realize how much time had really passed, but I finally crawled out of the bed at about seven in the morning. Bleary eyed, I moved from the bed to that large clothing filled closet. I didn't think there were this many articles of clothing in my whole family, truth be told.

The first outfit assembled before me was what I assumed would be my training attire. It was a pair of black stretchy pants that had to be made out of Lycra or something. It fit me like a second skin. There was an orange stripe going up the outer side of both legs on the pants. The shirt was of a similar material, with a number three on the back of it. The same orange stripe was also going up the side of the shirt. I felt very exposed in this, but not as exposed as I felt in the parade. On my feet, was a pair of shoes that felt as though they were designed for running and gripping, and not so much for anything else. They provided no ankle support or anything else, but they were comfortable.

Without any pausing or thinking about it, I stepped out of the bedroom, and towards the dining room, were our typical servants were there waiting to serve me. I let them pile eggs, rolls, and different kinds of meats on the plate for me, along with this thick gravy. Orange juice was chilled, along with a cup of hot chocolate. The last drink was something I'd never had before. It was rich, and warm, and creamy… A lot like most of the foods found in the Capitol. I was half way through my second cup when Beetee came into the dining room. He sat next to me, and watched me in silence.

It wasn't until I was done eating that he spoke up. "You didn't sleep." It wasn't a question, it was like he knew.

"I couldn't. I'm so nervous. I'm not physical like the rest of them will be." I said leaning back in the chair and watching him.

I couldn't believe that he just started _laughing_ at me. "And you think I was physical when I was in the games?" He asked when he finally calmed down. He shook his head and took a hold of my hand. "You won't win this if you're trying to be physical." He said then, trying to soothe me some here. "You'll win this by playing to your strengths. Yes, you will have to run, to climb, and maybe even fight. But you'll win this with what you have here." He said, tapping my forehead.

I couldn't help myself but smile then, before I simply nodded. "Where do you suggest I go for training today?" I finally asked. He was my mentor after all. Now was the time that I could ask him these questions.

He was picking at one of the rolls then, and tilted his head to the side. "Learn food. You'll need it in there. Learn how to make snares, and how to identify berries, leaves, and roots that you can eat. You don't want to go in and get the wrong thing in there. I don't want to lose a tribute for eating the wrong berry." He said in a firm tone.

I simply nodded then, and looked up at a clock on the wall. "Should I just head down now?" I wanted to simply get the first day of embarrassment over and done with. Beetee shook his head, though.

"Wait." He said, taking my arm. "Try to learn something useful. Archery or knife wielding. You'll need that to find food as well." He said, and I nodded slowly, looking over at him.

"I can do that." I said, offering him a little smile. He tapped my cheek before nodding.

"Good. Make me proud." He said as he looked me over.

Without saying another word, I turned, and made my way for the elevator. Down to the training floor I went, and I was surprised to find out that I wasn't the first one down there. There was a hulking beast of a tribute from District Two who had to have been a good 6'6 and weighing about 280 pounds, and a small girl from District seven who was already throwing an axe at some targets. She was good at it too. Which made me think how many of those axes would end up in the backs of other tributes.

Trying to ignore the two of them, I moved over to the snare setup. Out of all of the stations, I feel as though this is the station that I will excel in. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the other tributes filing in. And I'm not sure what I feel about them. They're all people that have to die so I can go home to my family, but at the same time, they'll kill me so they can go home.

The instructor in snares is impressed with my nimble finger working, and shows me other ways to weave the snare wires that can work for my benefit. For this, I'm grateful, because I'll honestly need all the help I can get in there. I think he knows this too. Then, Beetee's voice rings in my ear, and I move from this station to the Archer station, where I'm taught how to string a bow. I'm in the process of this step when that tribute from Two comes up behind me.

"You want to make sure it's nice and tight, or else it'll be useless to you." He whispers in my ear. I turn my head, and look up at him, as he straightens his back, and lords over me. He frightens me. After all, once we're in the arena, he can easily snap me like I was a twig. I try my hardest to play off as cool as I take a hold of the string, and tighten it. "Yeah, like that." He said, before he gave me this little smirk, and moved off to practice shooting the targets himself. He was obviously showing off, hitting the target time after time, though not in the same areas. The girl from Seven had better luck with that and her axes.

I don't like the way he's looking back at me, though, so I try to ignore it by taking my own shots. Out of a dozen arrows, only two stay stuck in the target. I hit it almost every time, though. This wasn't one of my best things. So, after a moment, I move off to try my hand at identifying plants. This is something I'm relatively good at. After all, memory is something I'm just good at. I have a knack for remembering where things are, and what goes where. So, when it comes to recognizing what is and it's deadly, I'm ok after having them shown to me once. I only got two wrong.

I do spare a look at the Gamemakers as they watch us. They're taking notes, and judging us in how well we go here. No, this isn't them setting our scores. That will come later in the week. Our last day of training, after the interviews, but before we go into the arena. One last thing before they pit us against each other in a blood bath beyond our controlling. It's something I don't want to think about. If I do, I believe that I won't be able to get through this week.

Before I really know we're there, we're told to break for lunch. Most of the tributes go to the cafeteria go off by their selves, save for the tributes from the career districts of One, Two, and Four. The boy from Two sees me as I'm picking up a roll, and leans over my shoulder to take a roll from the basket I was. "Sit with us." He whispered, his voice thick, deep.

I turn then, and find myself looking up at him, cocking a brow, and looking over at his face. "Why? I'm not one of you." I find myself whispering to him.

His green eyes bore down into me, and he folded his arms over his chest. Pink tongue came out, and he wet his lips with it. "You could be." Without looking back to me, he started walking for his table. "Think about it, Three."

I'm stunned by this, and part of me wants to go over there, but I can't help but wonder what he's up to. I look around the room, and see that Buffer is watching me. He looked absolutely terrified, but he nodded in encouragement. Why was I listening to this boy, I'll never know, but I didn't waver from his encouragement. I moved up to the Career's table, with my meager plate of food. I had just gotten some fruit, and the rolls. The boy from Two grins a broad smile to me, and nods, and I ease down into a seat across from him.

"I don't see why you're so convinced that we need _her_," the girl from One says, eyeing me up and down. I find myself looking away then, and I sigh, but I'm going to wait. She's right. I'm not like the rest of them. I do manage to start tearing at my roll, and watching the boy from Two. He must have had some idea why he wanted me with them.

"She's from Three, so she's smart… I bet she's fast on her feet, and can figure out ways to set traps for the other tributes so we have a better chance." He said, his eyes never once leaving me, even though he was shoveling food into his mouth.

"Brute told you to get her, didn't he?" This came from the girl from Two, her eyes glaring into me. I didn't like the way this was going. So, they wanted to use me, try to see how useful I could be to them. Fine. I could play into this little game just fine.

"Maybe I should let you all make a decision before I make one. See if we're all on the same page." I said then, starting to push some of the food around on my plate. I wasn't sure what I was doing, or what my strategy would even be. I had to talk to Beetee.

"You're not going anywhere, Three. I _want_ you." He said then, and I couldn't help but wonder if that was why he was there. He wanted me for something more than an ally. The chime sounded before I had a chance to say anything, and we were back in the training room. All afternoon, I have one of the careers with me. Watching me, sizing me up. I don't like it, but I know that they're trying to see if I can be one of them. And maybe working with them will work out for the best for me. I don't know. I don't really want to think about it. I just want to focus.

When the training is over for the day, the boy from Two stops me, and grins. "We'll let you know at lunch if we want you, Three."

"Qwerty. My name is Qwerty." I said, watching him with an intent look in my eyes.

He watches for a moment, and breaks off into that grin then. "Thor." He says with a bright smile on his face. Before he vanishes into one of the elevators, and rises up the two floors to his level.

I find myself stepping on to one after him, and empty one. I needed to be alone. This could change the whole game, not only for me, but for Buffer if I can swing it.


	6. Chapter 6

Once I was up on the third floor, I had Beetee, Aix, and Buffer all waiting for me. Buffer must have told them about Thor approaching me. My eyes looked at the three sets of concerned eyes and I just shook my head. "They want to use me." I said finally, wrapping my arms around myself. "My mind, anyway… And I think Thor, he's the boy from two, I think he wants something else." Beetee touched my face with both hands then, and brought a kiss to my brow.

"Come to the sitting room. We'll talk." He said in a hushed tone. He was just as worried as I was, so this was a good thing. We could work around it. Aix gave me a careful look, before she took Buffer by the shoulders and lead him towards the sitting room. Beetee and I followed shortly behind. Once we were settled in the room on the plush couches, they gave me a minute to collect myself.

I told them about what Thor said to me at the basket of rolls, what the other career tributes had said, and what Thor said towards the end. "It was like he was looking through me when he said it. To see what he could get out of me." I said then, shuttering a little as I looked over at them. "I don't know. What should I do? Should I go with them when we're in the arena? They'll just use me, and when I'm useless, they'll kill me. I don't want to die as their tool, or their pet."

"Going with them, will mean they won't hunt you in the beginning, no matter what your training score is. It could mean your survival." Aix started, watching me closely.

"But you're right, Qwerty. When they're done with you, they will kill you." Beetee said, looking thoughtful as he eyed me.

"I won't let them kill you, Qwerty." Buffer said, in a brave voice. This made me smile, and I shook his head.

"You worry about your own neck, kiddo. Let me worry about the two of us." I said then, still remembering Mr. Stark's words. He wanted me to be the one to kill Buffer so the boy wouldn't suffer. I still planned on doing that, should I have to. If he survives the blood bath that always happens at the Cornucopia. Part of me hoped that he didn't. I didn't know if I had it in me to kill him, even though I was asked. It seemed like a lot to process though. Like he was asking too much of me. I don't really like it. I won't think about it.

I think that Beetee liked that, because he nodded. "If they invite you, go to lunch with them tomorrow. Train with them. They'll teach you things you didn't think you could do. It might even help you win this thing." He said, giving off a little nod, trying to come off as an even person. Like he was calm. He had to be a ball of nerves, though. Who wouldn't be when they have to mentor tribute after tribute to their deaths?

"I can do that." I said then, pulling my knees up to my chest, and looking over at them. "What about Buffer? What's the plan for him?" I asked then, wanting to take the focus off of myself. I hated that they kept on turning these things on me. Like they didn't even care about Buffer, because he was only twelve. They were putting all of their faith in me. I didn't like the pressure, though. It was a lot to take on. Too much for me.

Aix was the one who spoke up then, looking him over. "At the Cornucopia, he's going to run as fast and hard as he can to get out of there. He might survive if he does that. And he's a fast runner." She said, nodding slowly.

"What about after that?" I asked then, watching the boy. "Does he know how to hunt? How to find food?"

"Qwerty, don't worry about that. You can't team up in there. It'll get you both killed. If you're not in with the career's you need to run too." Beetee then, eyeing me intently. "Got me?" I just nodded slowly, and watched him. "Good. Go get ready for dinner. Aix and I need to talk." He said rather abruptly. So, I just rose to my feet, and stepped out of the room.

At my bedroom, I slammed the door shut. I wasn't happy with this. Throwing myself down on the bed, I couldn't help myself. I cried. Sobbed is the more appropriate word for it. I didn't want this. First President Snow, now Thor. How many more sexual advances would I have to take from the men in this sick game before they just let me die?

Once I'm in control again, I step out of my training clothes, and into the shower. I'm desperate to scrub the Capitol out of me, truth be told. I finally get out of the shower when my skin is red and raw.

I dressed in a pair of lose fitting trousers, and a shirt that hung from me. I didn't want anyone looking at me. My long hair was wound up in a messy bun behind my head. Dressed like this, I stepped out of my room, and went for the dining room. Tonight, we had not only our mentors, and Franz, but Lenora, and a man who must have been Buffer's stylist. He stood about six feet tall, and had short cropped green air, and deep violet eyes. Very Capitol.

I took my normal seat at our table, and pulled my feet up under me, looking out over the rich foot. Lenora gave me a little look, but she didn't say anything. She wouldn't know what was happening until we told her, right?

"So, I hear that the boy from two approached you today. How are you holding up from that?" Lenora asked in her soft sounding voice. I just shrugged then.

"Can we not talk about that?" I asked then, looking away from all of them, keeping my eyes locked on the plate before me so I can eat my dinner, slowly, silently.

"Dear, now is the time where we must talk about things." Franz said in that airy voice of his. It was starting to cut through me, really. I shook my head, though. I didn't want to. I had talked about it enough.

All eyes were on me, though, so I retold the story, between bites of food, because I was so hungry, and I really didn't want to deal with what was happening. When I was done, Franz frowned slightly.

"I've never heard of anything like that in the games… You don't think that he would actually try something in the arena, do you?" Franz wasn't asking me, he was asking the others at the table.

"Nothing is against the rules once they're in there." Beetee said, shrugging his shoulders some as he looked over at me. "And the Gamemakers would allow it. We know it'll make for riveting viewing." He added in a soft tone. This was something that I didn't want to hear. So, the game makers would let Thor rape me if it meant the Capitol citizens were entertained? My family would be forced to watch. It made me shake, honestly.

"No. It won't happen. I won't let it happen." Buffer said, his eyes narrowed, and he kept them on me. "I know we're not team-mates in there, Qwerty, ok? I get it. I know that if one of us is going to live the other has to die. But, if he tries something like that, at any time, you scream for me, ok? You scream, and yell, and call for me, and I'll find you."

This was something I wasn't expecting to hear out of the boy, but it did something to melt away all of my fears for the future. Still, I didn't think that I'd end up back in District Three. I was assuming that Thor would win this thing. He was good and big, and everything the Capitol would want a Hunger Games Victor to be. I was nothing.

Once dinner was done, though, without waiting for the rest of them, I rose. "I'm tired. I think I'll be going to bed." I said, and I moved off to my bedroom.

I closed that door behind me, and sighed some. Keeping the lose fitting clothes on my body, crawled into the bed, my knees pulled up to my chest. I didn't want to deal anymore. I just wanted sleep to finally come. The egg breakfast my mother had made us felt like it was worlds away. All I wanted, though, was to curl up with my mother, or Iso, and just forget about this place.

Somewhere, in the night, I felt a hand on my back, stroking me the same way my mother had. I didn't think it was real, though. It couldn't be, but it helped me feel a little better. Better was good.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning started out much like the one before. I woke up first, and settled in for breakfast alone. It was a more carb rich breakfast. I'd be working out today, and I needed as much help as I could get if I wanted to keep up with those careers. So, rice, with a brown sauce over it, rolls, and hot chocolate were my breakfast. One thing good about the Capitol was that drink. I was convinced of this. If I survived the games, I would find a way to get this home. Safari and Chrome would love this!

I was halfway through my second helping of everything when Aix stepped into the room. She gave me an approving nod and sat down with me. "Good. I was going to suggest you eating more than you did yesterday. Did you get any sleep?"

I nodded to her, and looked over at her. "Are you both mentoring me?" I asked then, with a full mouth of rice. I needed to know after all. Because they were acting odd for Games standards here.

"Yes, and no. Buffer asked me to help you too, and you know how hard it is to say no to that boy." She said, a little smile on her lips. "Eat." She said, pushing more food onto my plate. Of course, I found myself digging in. I didn't know how I could be this hungry, but the Capitol food was so rich. I was already adding a few pounds from the time we'd been here. It was good. I'd need the extra padding in the Arena. We both knew this.

"What is his plan? Is he going to try and follow me?" I asked as I looked over at the woman sitting across from me. This was a real concern. I didn't want Buffer getting killed trying to keep me safe.

"He's going to find a tree, or a cave, or something like that to hide in. Close to where the careers camp will be, so if you need him, you just have to yell. He said nothing we can say will stop him from wanting to keep you safe. He said he knows what his father asked of you. Qwerty, what did he ask?"

I was still then. I didn't want to tell that to anyone. But she asked. I sighed some before I looked over at her. "He said not to let his little boy suffer." I said then, a crack heard in my voice. It hurt, saying these words out loud.

"I second that then. He's a sweet boy, but really, he doesn't have what it takes to survive in there." She said softly, sighing a little. We all knew it. It was always hard when a twelve year old got reaped. I nodded then, watching her.

"I will. Trust me." I said as I leaned back in my chair. It was then that Beetee and Buffer bound into the room. Buffer looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm going to try climbing today!" He said as he sat down next to me, and started eating a healthy portion himself.

Beetee gave me a little nod. "Interviews are tomorrow too. We know how we'll be presenting Buffer. Happy-go-lucky. And Likeable." He said then, watching me. "How do you want to go?"

"Smart." I said, as I held onto my cup of hot chocolate. They both looked shocked by this, but they nodded. "It's what the careers want to use me as anyway. I'll just relax, and be myself. I think I can do a good job. I've seen this enough." After all, Hunger Games viewing is mandatory for all citizens of Panem.

"I have the utmost faith in you, Qwerty." Beetee said, and he looked up at the clock on the wall. "You should get down there, if you want to arrive with the careers." He commented before giving me a pat on the cheek. "You'll be fine."

So, without waiting on anyone else to say anything, I was at my feet, and making my way for the elevators. Down to the training floor I went, and standing at the elevator doors waiting was Thor, and the girl from two. She gave a single nod then, watching me.

"You want in?" She asked then, though she didn't sound too thrilled with the idea of having me as an ally. I watched her carefully for a moment, before I nodded.

"I'd be a fool if I said no." I said then, my hands going to my hips. I was trying to throw them off of their game here. After all, they couldn't be cocky all the time, could they?

Thor grinned a wide smile then, before he nodded. "Excellent." He said, gesturing to the girl. "This is Kali." He said, moving into the training room. Kali and I followed close behind. "So, we're going to have to teach you a few things if you're going to survive the Cornucopia." He said, looking me over. "You're ok with a bow and arrow. I saw you at the snare station… You're good with your hands. So, I was thinking we can try you with a knife." He said, nodding towards the knife station.

The instructor knew that Kali and Thor knew their way around the weapons, so he focused his instruction on me. He showed me how to hold them, how to throw them, and on a diagram, the spots on the human body where a small incision would cause almost instant death. He locked his eyes on me when he showed me the chart. After all, that would be the difference between life and death in the arena against the careers. I was grateful for this.

Kali and Thor were getting bored, though, and once I had memorized the chart, we moved off to wrestling. While it is forbidden for tributes to touch one another during training, there are people on standby to help us practice anything we've learned. So we were all paired up with attendants.

At the beginning of the training, my attendant was going easy on me, but that was fine. I needed a learning curve here. As I started catching on, he was going more and more difficult. I couldn't hear anyone else wrestling by this point. I looked over my shoulder, for a moment, and saw that we had an audience. So, I turned back to the trainer, and flipped him over my shoulder, slamming him hard down into the mat beneath us.

I heard the roar from Thor, as he grinned at me. "I knew she was more useful than for just her mind!" He said, clapping loudly. I looked up to see Thor, Kali, and the tributes from two and four watching me with awe. When did they show up? I pulled myself to my feet, and reached for the attendant's hand, to help him to his feet.

When this was done, the tone rang for lunch, so I moved off with the careers towards the cafeteria. Our trays were loaded, the girl from one offering me some rich pudding, and the boy from four a large piece of fried white fish.

"People say its brain-food." He said as we all sat down. "You're from three. You need your smarts." He said with a smile. The rest of them talked at a rapid fire pace, re-telling my wrestling attempt. I kept my eyes on my food, picking at it more so than anything else.

"Why are you so quiet?" The girl from one finally asked.

"I'm not used to all of this… I didn't think you'd accept me, to be honest." I whispered as I looked over at the other tributes.

"Well, we did. So, I'm Charm," started the girl from one. "This is Bangle," She said, pointing to the boy from one. "And these are Marina and Jacque." She said, nodding to the girl and boy from four. In another life, I might have been able to be friends with these people. But not here. Not by a long shot. Only one of us could survive this. I didn't want to make friends with the very people I was being sent here to kill.

It was cruel that they made us train together. I didn't like that fact by a long shot. But, we can't fight it. I just nod to them all, hoping I can remember the names. "Pleasure to meet you." I said in my most polite tone. They all seem to accept this, and move onto their own conversations. Once I finish my food, I do spare a glance over to Buffer. He's talking with the tributes from district twelve, and he nods over to me. He's still watching, like a hawk. He wants to make sure I'm good. I'm safe. And honestly, I feel better with that knowledge.

We file back into the training area, and Thor motions for us to try throwing spears. And that is exactly where we go. Thor, it seems, is the leader of the careers this year. Every year this is always one. So, with a spear in my hand, I look over at the target. It's heavy, and bulky, and I'm not confidant with it at all. Thor tried to guide me, though, and with my body sweating, and my arms shaking, I managed to toss the spear through the rings that they had up as targets.

I watched the others take on the task with ease, and I just shook my head. I still don't feel too comfortable with the concept of career tributes. They are my ally's now, though. My life line through the games. Until they try and kill me. Then they'll be my enemies, and with the skills I've been learning through the training, I was growing more and more confidant that I would be up to the task of killing them.

When we're done for the day, I'm shaking sweating, and sore. I want nothing more than to curl up in bed, and sleep. But, once I'm on my floor, I have Beetee waiting for me.

"Take a bath, soak yourself, we'll talk over dinner." He said, patting me against the shoulder.

I did end up lingering in the bath. Just wanting to relax, and not think about it. People were impressed, though. I knew that much. When I arrived for dinner, dressed in some more lose clothes, I didn't want to think about the day. I wanted to eat, and go to bed. But, tomorrow was the interview day. We had to make sure we were ready.

"You should have seen her wrestling." Buffer said in a soft tone. "She was like one of them.."

"I wasn't that good." I said, shrugging some, and pushing my chicken and greens around on my plate. One of them. Like a career. I never thought I'd hear that from anyone. I didn't want to go into this being one of them.


	8. Chapter 8

"You wrestled?" Aix asked, looking shocked and sounding impressed with me.

I nodded slowly, picking at the chicken on my plate. "Yeah. I'm not as good as people think I am." I said, a shrug running through my shoulders as I looked over at the people at the table. Beetee hadn't said a word; Aix had a fork in hand, but no food on it. Buffer was shoveling food in his mouth like it was going out of fashion. And Franz was just sitting back, watching.

"You're great!" Buffer said once he swallowed his mouthful. "You tossed one of those people over your head!" He added his eyes wide with awe. After all, no one thought that I had that much in me. I didn't even know I had it in me.

"If any of the right people were watching, that'll be very impressive, Qwerty... You might want to do that for your one on one with the Gamemakers." Franz said, his eyes locked on me. He was excited. He might actually have another winner this year. A non-committal shrug ran through my shoulders when I heard that. I didn't know if this was the right way for me to play, but I knew that none of the team would want me to do wrong. I knew that they all wanted to bring someone home.

"What do you want to do, Qwerty?" Beetee asked me, and this was a time that I knew I needed to stay the truth here. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and shook my head.

"I want to go home." I whispered then, looking over at them with tears burning in my eyes. "I don't want to be here. I don't want to have blood on my hands if I want to go home. I just want to forget it. I'm not a career." I said then, shaking my head, hair falling in my face and I didn't care. "This… It's too much. Too much pressure. I don't want the whole hopes of the district to be on my shoulders. I don't want to let people down by ending up dead in there." I said, my voice cracking, breaking. I wanted to break down and just cry. But that wasn't an option.

Beetee moved over to my side of the table, and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't hug him. I couldn't make myself move. He stood there, and rubbed at my back lightly. I found myself closing my eyes and looking away from the rest of them.

I don't know how long it took me to calm down, but when I finally lift my head, Buffer's out of the room and all eyes are on me. I shook my head then, and looked over at Aix. "You sent him to bed?"

She gave off a sigh, and reached into her pocket, pulling out a little container of a white powder. "We've been keeping him Lifted this whole time, Qwerty." Lifted. They're drugging him. My eyes widened at that, and I shook my head. Lift is the name of a drug that gives everyone an elevated mood. It makes them just happier, no matter what's happening. I've never seen someone on Lift in my life.

"He should be prepared!" I said then, as I looked over at them. "What about when it wears out of him in the arena? He'll be useless, and dead."

"Qwerty." Aix said, her tone soft, as she looked over at me. "We don't expect Buffer to survive past to Cornucopia." She said then, a very frank tone in her voice. "He deserves to be happy for his last few days." She added, nodding slowly, watching us intently. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok." I said then, rising to my feet, and I started pacing the room we were in. I was angry with them. But it did make sense. He did deserve to be happy. And who was I to take that away from him? After a few minutes, I stop, and I look over at them. I nodded again then, believing them. "He deserves to be happy. And not see me lose it like I did. And I'm sorry for that."

Aix was the one who approached me, pulling me to her with a tight hug. "Shh... You can cry, you can hurt. This isn't pleasant, and you know that. But you're right. Not in front of Buffer, or cameras. Ok?" I nodded then, holding on to her tightly, trying desperately not to submit to another bout of tears and sadness.

After a while, I lifted my head, and looked over at them. "So, interviews tomorrow. How do you want me to act?" It was a good question, after all. Because at the end of the day I had no idea what it was that I was doing out there.

"You said you wanted to come across as smart... So, do that. Talk about you... Not about the games." Beetee said, as Aix and I sat down again. I pulled my legs under me and listened. "Just, answer your questions naturally. Lenora is already working on your dress for the interview. I think she'll do an amazing job." Beetee said.

"Just so long as I'm wearing more than wiring, I'll be happy." President Snow would be there, in person, and I didn't want to think about where his mind would be if I arrived in that again. I'm not sure that man knows restraint. Who's to say something won't happen behind the scenes when the cameras are not looking?

"I'm sure you'll look wonderful." Franz said, as if that was what I was worried about. That was the last thing in my mind. "But, off to bed with you, Qwerty. Your prep team will be by in the morning."

I didn't have the strength or will to really argue at this point. And I can't help but wonder if they've put anything in my food or drink as well. In my room, I peeled out of the lose clothes, and slipped myself between the warm blankets on the bed. I don't remember even my head hitting the pillow before darkness took me.

The next morning, I woke up to the sight of my stylists around me. The three of them were all smiles as they pulled back my sheets and helped me into the shower. They dialed everything up for me, so it was one less thing that I had to worry about.

Once I stepped out of the shower, and was dried off, they set to work, primping me. They pulled my hair back and out of the way, painted my finger and toe nails, and were applying makeup, and some sort of shimmering powder all over my body. I was shaking some when they worked on drawing designs down my arms and legs. That had me worried that I was going to be exposed once more, like I was in the parade.

It felt like it took forever for them to pamper me, and paint me before Lenora stepped into the room, and smiled some to me. She had a garment in her hands that was a light green hue, which complimented the lines drawn on me.

"Lift your arms." She instructed, and I did, shivering a little as the cold material washed over me. When it was in place, she turned me so I could see the effect in the mirror. Yes, I was just as exposed as I was at the parade, but the shimmering effect of the fabric over my body was so alluring. She placed her hands on my sided then, and pushed me to straighten my back. "He commissioned this for you." There was no question as to who it was. "But don't worry… He can't get near you. Can't interfere. It's against the rules for him to touch you. Ok?"

I nodded then, reaching for the woman's hand. "What about after, I mean if I win this?" I asked as I looked up at her face, trying my very best to collect myself. I didn't want my makeup to run.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it… But I'll promise you something now, you'll want for nothing if you do what he wants you to do." She said softly, running her hands over my shoulders. She started adjusting my hair now, making it fall around my shoulders.

It was when she was fussing with my hair that Ember returned to the room with a bowl of broth for me. And a straw. They didn't want me messing up their hard work, not that I blamed them, so I took a small sip through the straw. "Thank you..." I whispered to the woman. And she smiles, giving me a small pat on the cheek. These people are so lost in this world, that I can't be angry for them for their participation in the Games. They don't really know anything else.

It's good timing on everyone's part, though. As soon as my hair was falling the way she wanted, Franz knocked on the door. "It's time."


	9. Chapter 9

This is the closest most of the tributes will get to one another before they get into the arena. I look over my shoulder and see the boy from five give me a fearful look. Jacque and Marina both smile at me though. This is encouraging. So, I turn slowly, and looked over at Thor's strong back. He's making an effort not to look at me. We're all dressed in finery, though a few are dressed in things mirroring what we wore for the parade. Buffer is standing right behind me, and I can hear him shifting a little bit uncomfortably. I wonder if his Lift has worn off or not.

I don't really have time to dwell on this, though. Before I know it, Thor is moving, and I'm following him. Being the girl from District Three, I'm the fifth person to stroll out onto that stage. In a see-through green dress. For all of Panem to see. The audience cheers, of course. They're all Capitol citizens, so they don't really know any better. This is all in good fun to them. They don't see it year after year, the empty houses, and the broken families.

Caesar Flickerman gives us all time to get settled in our chairs, before he gestures to Charm. She moved over, in a shimmering gold gown, and started her three minutes with the man. I'll say this for Caesar. He does his best to make us shine. To play us up, and to make potential sponsors to line on up to take us in.

Three minutes, and I'm terrified. I don't know what to say. I don't want my family to see me, once more, almost naked, before the whole nation. Before I know it, Charm is in her seat, and Bangle is up with Caesar. Was that really three minutes? It didn't feel like it. It felt like it was only a moment. My hands are sweating, my heart beating.

What am I going to say? I don't want to make a fool out of myself up there. I look down into my lap now, hearing the audience laugh at some joke Bangle made. He is very charismatic when it comes to things like that, though. I can see Caesar smiling from here. Whatever Bangle had said was truly lighting him up.

The chime sounded once more, and Kali was taking her place standing next to Caesar. They were playing off the sexy angle with her as well, but her dress didn't show off nearly as much as mine did. My heart is pounding hard in my chest now. My hands gripped the sides of my stool, as I watched Kali conduct herself up there. She was cool, confident, and alluring. And they were all eating it up. She had the audience eating out of the palm of her hand.

I looked out over the crowd, and my eyes fell on President Snow. The man looked bored. Why was I more his type than she was? His eyes fell to me, and I saw that sick grin on his lips. He wanted me; he nodded slowly as he eyed what I was wearing. He licked his lips a moment, and then leaned into his assistant again. I had to pry my eyes away from him to see Thor stepping up for his time. I totally missed Kali.

And I was next. I was sweating more, my heart pounding hard in my chest. I bowed my head some, and looked down at my knees through the transparent material of my dress. All I could hear now was my heart pounding hard in in my ears. My mouth was dry, and I felt very dizzy. I didn't know how I could survive this. I'm not one for wanting to speak in front of people in school. How can they want me to talk to the whole nation?

Thor is coming off strong, confident, like he already is. And this is making me more and more worried. How can I possibly follow that kind of show? I won't make for good watching.

The tone sounds, and I'm on my feet before I know it. Caesar's voice is clear, like a bell. "And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, it is a privilege of mine to introduce you to the girl tribute from District Three, Qwerty Jobs!" I'm moving over to him through the deafening roar of the crowd, and then the gasps when they truly see the effect my dress had on my form. Caesar holds out a hand to me, and brings me up to the little elevated stand. He leans in, and presses his lips to my cheek, before we're standing in the proper position to conduct the interview.

"Now, Qwerty, we all know District Three is known for technology. What is it that you find yourself doing when you're not studying?"

"I really like re-building things." I said then, grinning to the man. "There's not a thing in my house that I haven't taken apart, and put back together again." I added, which causes him to laugh softly, and the audience joined in with him.

"Wonderful! Maybe we'll get to see that kind of skill in the arena?"

I just laugh at this, and shrug my shoulders. "You'll just have to wait and see for that one." How is this coming off so easy for me? I don't know where this is coming from, but I'm not going to argue with it.

Caesar eats this up, though, and looked over at the crowd. "We'll have to wait and see! And see we shall." He adds, before the questioning continues. "Tell me, Qwerty, about your family, about your life. About you!"

"Well, I have an older sister, Iso. And two little brothers, Safari and Chrome." I find one of the camera's and give a little wave, which causes the audience to give off a collective _Awwww_. "My mother, Miranda, is a teacher, and a brilliant engineer. And my father, Paul, works in the main processing plant for the district. We're all, so very close."

"I bet saying goodbye to them was hard."

"It was…" I said, with a catch in my throat. Somehow, Caesar got a tissue, and handed it to me. Gratefully, I take it, and dab at my eyes. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. We wouldn't want your face to run."

"Oh! I know! Lenora, my stylist, and her team did a wonderful job with me tonight. I don't want to ruin their hard work!" I said with a bright smile on my face. I can see Lenora smiling, and she gave me a thumbs up from her seat in the audience.

Then the timer went off, and Caesar took me by the hand once more, holding my arm high above my head. "Qwerty Jobs, girl from District Three! Good luck, Qwerty, and may the odds be ever in your favor." He said, and I found myself slipping back into my seat. I was still getting myself settled, when the crowd was already going wild for Buffer.

Good. He'll win them over with his bright disposition. And before long, they are laughing at him as he describes to Caesar how impressed he is with the Capitol. How he's never seen so many bright colors in his entire life. The audience is in the palm of his hands, and I can't be happier for him.

The rest of the interviews conduct without a hitch, after all Caesar's been doing these for as long as anyone can remember. He's good, cool, a professional. And everything that the President would want him to be. I have to look back to President Snow though. His eyes are back on me. He approves too. I don't know If this is a good thing, or a bad thing. All I know is that my moment is over, and the light isn't on me anymore. When the boy from District Twelve sits back down, Caesar holds his arm out towards us, and grins some more.

"Panem, it is my honor to present to you, your tributes for the Sixty-First Hunger Games!" This is where we all bow, and then march in our single file off state, and back towards the training building. We have another big day tomorrow. It's our individual training with the Gamemakers, where they'll judge us, and give us our training scores.

I find myself in an elevator with Thor, Kali, and Marina. The three of them are talking about the other tributes. Kali gives me a look, and nods. "You were good out there." She said, looking up at Thor then. "He was right about you. We do need you. You'll at least get us a few decent sponsors while we're out there. "

The pair of them stepped off of the elevator, leaving just me and Marina. "What's up with the boy from your district?"

"They're Lifting him." I said honestly. "He's so young; they know he doesn't stand a chance, so they want him to be at least happy in his last few days. His father told me to see that he doesn't suffer. If it comes down to it, I want to be the one to take care of it."

We're at my floor now, and she nods. "I'll let the others know." She said as I stepped off. Beetee was there, and he hugged me tight. "Let's get you cleaned up, and ready for dinner. Then we can watch the recap. Qwerty, you were brilliant." He said, kissing me on the temple.

So, back in my room I went, and I slipped out of the silly transparent dress, and walked into the shower, letting the scalding hot water wash away the makeup, hair elixirs, and the looks that President Snow had given me. If winning meant that I would be living my life at his whim, I wasn't sure I wanted to win.

Once I was dressed again, I walked back to the dining room, and sat at my spot at the table. I ate in silence, while Buffer prattled on about his experience. With the Lift burning in his system he didn't see how bad things could be. Sometimes, I envied him for that.

Once dinner was done, we went off into the sitting room, and watched the recap of the interviews. The major part that they focused on was me. My dress, my hair, my smile, and my tears. The people of the Capitol love me. This can both be a blessing and a curse for me in the arena and I know it all too well. It can make other tributes envious, but it can also ensure sponsors to bring in the things that I'll need. Like food, water, and medicine. All of these can be a lifeline in the games.

"I knew they'd love you. Qwerty." Buffer said then, grinning to me. I just shook my head.

"You're so happy. I love that about you." I said, poking him on the nose, before I was on my feet, and moving towards my room. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I wasn't really tired. I just needed to get away. To think, and yes, to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

I lay in bed for about an hour once the sun came up. I didn't want to move, really. Getting up, though, was needed. I was hungry. Who knew in this world of plenty that I would know hunger? Today was the last day of training. This afternoon, I would showcase my skills for the Gamemakers, and the world would know how much I impressed them tonight. Then tomorrow we would be in the arena. That is where the weight of this would get real.

I dressed quickly, and moved from my room to the dining room. Beetee was already there, and he patted the seat next to him. Once I was settled in with a full plate, he started talking.

"Are you in with them?" He asked, watching me.

"Yes." I answered instantly, not lifting my eyes from the plate. I felt ashamed. We don't typically align ourselves with the careers.

I felt his hand on my chin, and he made me look at him. "They will keep you alive. Listen to them, Qwerty. Obey them."

"They'll keep me alive for as long as I can be useful to them." I corrected him. But he didn't seem angry or upset by it.

"Or until you kill them. I have the utmost faith in you, Qwerty." He said softly before he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "So, what is it that you'll show the Gamemakers?"

"I was going to take one of the wires they showed us how to make snares with, and I'm going to use it to turn the training area into a briars patch of sorts."

"You'll only have fifteen minutes."

"I think I can get it done in ten. Then, I'll use one of the training dummies to trip it."

He watched me for a moment, before nodding. "Playing to your strengths."

"Just like my mentor told me."

Before our exchange got too sappy, Buffer and Aix strolled into the room, talking in soft tones. Now was the time that we wouldn't be all buddy buddy. I was waiting for this moment. I reached out for Beetee's hand. I wanted him right now, and I didn't know why. I'd never felt this raw need for someone before.

"I don't know what the plan is." I whispered to him, looking down at the floor then. "But I think we'll get to talk at lunch."

"Before the two from one get called in for their individual training." Beetee whispered back to me. I was nervous now. I wasn't sure if my plan would go through, or if it would blow up in my face. I picked up my hot chocolate, and just looked into the mug. This wouldn't be a good day as far as my life went.

Beetee gave me a little nudge, and I finished the drink, and rose up to my feet. Keeping my head bowed, I strolled out of the room, and towards the elevator. This would be the last peaceful day I had in the games. As of tomorrow, I would be in the arena. And who knew what would happen there?

Stepping off of the elevator, I saw that Kali and Marina were already up in the training area, so I walked over to them. Marina grinned to me while we watched Kali wrestle one of the attendants. "So, tomorrow, whoever is closest to you is going to get you away from the fighting." She whispered to me, pretending to watch Kali take the attendant down. "We're all in this together, until we get to the final seven. So whoever gets you out of the blood bath, we'll find you. And you'll be safe."

I nodded then, and placed my hands on my hips. "When did you all discuss this?"

"It was Thor's idea… He sent Kali down early to tell us all about it. He'll be down at his normal time. Don't worry. Jacque already said he'll make sure you get out of there. He thinks if we keep you alive there, you'll find a way to keep us alive for as long as possible."

"He's right. I will, until the time comes and we have to look out for ourselves. But we all expect that, right?" I said, trying to give off a genuine smile. "I have one thing though. The boy from my district. Buffer, I don't want him in with us, but I made a promise to his father. I told him I'd see to it that the boy wouldn't suffer. I mean to follow through with that. If he survives the cornucopia, whoever kills him needs to make sure it's quick and painless."

"That much, I can assure you I'll try to do for him." She said softly then. "And the girl from seven, she's another young one."

"Quick deaths for anyone twelve years old. I can stand behind that." This came from Thor standing behind us, and watching Kali. It caused me to shiver though. What would he do? Snap their necks? At least that kind of death would be painless and quick. Very quick.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked then, since we all joined together, it was obvious Thor was our leader, the pack Alpha. And after what Beetee told me, I was going to start working my way in, obeying him. Obedience, for now, is my ticket to life. And as a fan of life, I'll go with that.

He offered me a little grin, and a shrug of his shoulders. "When Jacque, Bangle, and Charm get down here, we'll work on camo. Not that the seven of us will really need it." He said with a chuckle.

"I will. I'm not the physical type like the rest of you are." I said then, watching him closely. That caused him to grin though, and shake his head.

"You will be." I didn't know if I liked the way he said it or not. But something about his tone made me uncomfortable. Like he's going to test that himself. He's so sure of himself, though, that there is no denying if he truly did try something, I think I would be powerless to stop him. I looked away from him, in time to see Kali pin the attendant to the mats and see him tap out. That caused us all to clap for her.

I was starting to feel oddly numb, though. I didn't know why. Could it be that come tomorrow, these people who were trying to be friendly with me would be trying to kill me. This is the part of the games that most people despise. They make tributes work together for a week, preform, and do their duties, then we're put against one another, in this sick game, and this quest for control.

Once the others joined us, we did move over to the camouflage station, and we spent a good part of the morning painting on ourselves, trying to make our skins blend in with some of the things they had brought in. I had my hand looking like a fairly decent rock by the end of it. All the while, though, my mind was going on the trap I wanted to make for my individual training.

We had just finished cleaning up when the tone rang for lunch. Thor and Jacque ran off towards the cafeteria, while Bangle, Charm, Kali, Marina, and I moved off slowly behind them. Bangle looked confident, but withdrawn. He would be the first one this afternoon, so he had to set the bar high for everyone in these trainings. He ate eagerly just like the rest of us did, but he was quiet through the meal.

Before anyone knew it, though, he was being called by the Gamemakers. I sat back then, and looked down at my plate, which was now empty. Fifteen minute, was all the time we would be given. And this was a time that we needed above all else to prove ourselves. After all, a high score meant better sponsors, and a good sponsor was your ticket through the games. I shifted a little in my chair though, and Charm looked at me, smiling.

"You'll be fine." She murmured, as she rose to her feet after being called. Two down. Three to go before I had to go in. I did spare a glance to Buffer. He looked green. I didn't know what it was that he was planning on doing in there, but I did hope that he had something good up his sleeve.

When I looked back, Thor had this dark look in his eyes, as he tore into a bit of bread. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at buffer. If Thor was going to be the one to kill Buffer, I was just praying that it would be fast, like we talked about. With the look in the boy's eyes, though, I couldn't be too sure. He looked as though he could eat the boy and have that be his personal training. I bet if he did he'd get a twelve.

I didn't have much time to dwell on it, though, before Thor was called. He sauntered out of the cafeteria, and I spared Kali a look now. Her jaw was set, her eyes forward. She was already working on her plan. Maybe spending the morning painting on ourselves was a good thing for all of us. She looked like she needed it.

"Good luck." I whispered to her, and she looked at me with this shocked look on her face, before she broke off into a petal of laughter.

"You too, Qwerty." She said, as she was called for her training session. Now it was just Buffer before me. Jacque watched me looking his way, and he sighed.

"You're worried about the boy." He said when I looked back at him.

"He's too young for this. Too innocent." I said then, sighing some as I leaned back in my chair, and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Well, he'll go into his death knowing what a full stomach is." Marina said a small smile on her face.

"We all will." Came from Jacque. They both looked so solemn. I wasn't sure I liked the tone. Both careers, but District four hadn't been a career district for long.

We fell silent as I watched Buffer get called out. I wanted to run over, and give the boy a tight hug, but I knew that wouldn't be allowed. No touching until we're in the arena. Even something like that. He was a good kid, though. He deserved more than this. More life.

"You have a plan, Qwerty?" Marina asked, watching me closely. I nodded slowly then, my jaw set, my eyes locked on some spot on the wall ahead of me. "Good… You'll place well." She said, trying to keep me even. I appreciated it more than she would really ever know.

Before I knew it, it was my turn, and I was walking out into the training facility once more.


	11. Chapter 11

I stepped into the training room, and it was like nothing I'd seen before. The stations were still there, but there were more targets, more things. I wasn't sure about my plan, but I stood in the center of the room, and looked up at the Gamemakers.

"Miss Jobs. You may proceed." The head Gamemaker say. Before I knew what I was doing, my feet were quickly carrying me towards the snaring station. I took a spool of the snare wire in hand, and moved it off to one of the sides of the room. I then took one of the training dummies and positioned it in the middle of the room. After circling the thing and making sure that the Gamemakers were watching me. Once I was satisfied, I picked up the spool, and started running it through the equipment in the training area.

I made sure I had their undivided attention, and I could hear some of their comments.

"What in the world is she doing?"

"This will take too long to clean up."

"District Three is always full of surprises."

A small grin formed on my lips as I wove the wire around every fixed point I could in the room. Surrounding the dummy, but never touching the thing. That was the key to my plan. I needed them to think I had this master plan in the works.

Once I had the wire all around, I set the spool down, and grinned some at my handy work. Walking over to the Gamemakers, I looked up at a woman, and offered her a charming smile. All of them had been occupied with my movements that they ignored their little feast before them and watched me in awe. She still wasn't sure what to make of all of this. None of them were.

"Ma'am… May I have your fork?" I asked, holding out my hand, and smiling up to the woman. She was hesitant, but the head Gamemaker nodded to her, so she handed over the fork. "Thank you." I said, before I took the mouthful of food off of it, and in my mouth. It was pork that melted in my mouth. "Mmm... Very good..." I said, and all of the Gamemakers start laughing. With my back turned to them, I hold the fork lightly in my hand, and I hurled it towards one of the spots I had laid out with the wires.

It happened quickly. So quickly that a lot of the Gamemakers dropped their plates, or cried out in surprise. Once the fork hit the wire, a sort of domino effect took place. They started retracting on their selves, and coiling around the poor dummy in the middle of the room. I had to duck once, as a wire came dangerously close to taking off my head, but no harm there. I was expecting it. I wanted to show them my reflexes after all.

Once the wires stopped moving, the room was still for a moment, before the limbs of the dummy started falling apart. The head fell off, and rolled across the floor, landing near my feet. The arms fell off next, clambering into a heap on the floor at the dummy's sides. Its torso slid off and to the side next, and finally both legs toppled over. I turned my head slowly, and looked up to the Gamemakers. They all paled, and wore expressions of awe and shock.

I moved over to where the fork was and picked it up off of the ground. Slowly, carefully, I walked across the room, and reached out my hand to hand the fork back to the woman who gave it to me. She accepted it with a very hesitant look on her face, before she broke out into a nervous little laugh. I was laughing then too. I couldn't help myself. It actually worked. Never in my most wild dreams did I think that something that farfetched would have worked out in my favor.

The head Gamemaker looked over at me, with a small smile lingering on his lips. He gave a soft round of applause. "Thank you, Miss Jobs. You are dismissed." He said simply. Obviously, they would need to confer on what they just saw. I bowed at the waist to them, and grinned. "Thank you for your time." I said to them, before I turned on my heels and made my way for the elevator.

Once I stepped into it, I let myself sigh, and relax against the glass wall. I afforded myself a look out over Panem as I rose. In another life, I would think it was a lovely city. But here, and now, in the reality of my life, this city was a death sentence. I would be put to death for a crime I didn't commit to entertain the masses of this city.

When the doors opened, Beetee was there, and he had a worried look on his face. I flung myself into his arms, and he held me close, stroking a hand through my hair. "Shh... Shh... It's ok..." He said then, thinking he needed to comfort me. I shook my head then, and he started pulling me into his quarters.

They were almost identical to mine, save for a phone, and a desk. He moved me over to sit in the arm chair, and looked into my eyes.

"It can't have been that bad..." He said then, looking into my eyes.

"No. They liked it. They think I'm one of their monsters, Beetee." I said then, looking over his face, my lower lip trembling some. "I don't want to be like them, Beetee. I want to be me. They can't have me. I won't let them."

"Oh, darling." He said then, as he moved to hold me again, pressing my face into his chest. "You're still you. No matter what happens, and what these games make you do, you're still you."

"No. I'm becoming their puppet." I said then, sniffling some, and shaking my head. "I'll score high for it, and I don't want that!"

"But I do, Qwerty." He said then, sitting down on the arm of the chair. He started stroking my hair slowly. "The higher you score the more sponsors I can get you. Those will be your lifeline in there." He said then, watching me. "What is your plan?"

"Whoever is closest to me when we surface is to take me to safety, while the others clear out the people at the cornucopia." I said then, frowning. "They're giving me a free pass. Why?"

"I worked my magic, Qwerty. I got you in a safe place. You'll be safe until there are seven of you left. Make sure you're ready. Keep track of the night sky, to the tributes that have died. Ok?" I nodded slowly then, and he stroked my cheek slowly. "Good. Now, I have some work to do, why don't you go to your room and lay down? I'll come and get you for dinner, ok?" I found myself nodding again, and he lead me back to my room, and I collapsed on the bed. I didn't want to think about the games anymore. In less than a day I'd be in the arena.

I thought about the people who would be going in with us. None of them needed to be put in there. It was the way of things, though. We were powerless to change it. I couldn't sleep. I was too nervous. I wanted to see how I ranked. I didn't know why, but I knew that my family would be proud of me for it. But, at the same time, in the same breath they would be worried. Of course they would be. A high score may mean more money to help me in there, but was it really worth the cost? I wasn't so sure.

I didn't realize how much time had passed, and I must have been asleep, because the next thing I knew, Beetee was standing over me, and stroking my cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, looking worried as he looked me over.

"I must have. I didn't remember falling asleep." I said as I rose slowly, and rubbed my eyes.

"Come on. Let's get dinner. We'll get your results later tonight." The results are televised every year, and it is when the betting normally starts. People bet over the reaping's, but they also bet over the games. Who will win, who will go at the cornucopia, and so on. I thought it was pathetic. I always did. Who would want to place their hard earned coin on which child was going to live or die?

I sat at my normal spot on the table, and I was surprised to see that we had roast pork, the same as the Gamemakers did. My mouth watered at the thought of it. "Mmmm…" I said, and before anything else, I was digging in. "When I did my thing, I needed a fork. One of the Gamemakers gave me hers, and it ad some of this on it."

Franz seemed shocked by this. "She handed you a fork?" I nodded then.

"They were entertained by my reaction to the pork. It made them laugh." I said, looking around the table. "Is our dinner a gift from them?" I asked then, suddenly not feeling as well as I did when I sat down. This couldn't really be a good thing.

"It might be." Aix said, offering me a small smile. "But worrying over what they might be thinking shouldn't deter you from your dinner. Enjoy it."

Buffer was already stuffing his face, and I had to wonder what it would be like for him in the arena when the Lift was out of his system. I didn't say it out loud, though. I took a plate filled with pork, potatoes, and vegetables, and started eating with earnest. We both needed to bulk up as much as we could, because food would be scarce after tomorrow. We won't know where our next meal will be. After living with so much excess for as long as we have, it seems like some kind of cruel joke.

When we finish our meals, Franz escorts us to the sitting room, where we're just in time to see the scoring start. Charm and Bangle score a 9 and 10, and I'm honestly not surprised. They were born for this, and trained their whole lives for the games. Kali earns herself a 10, as does Thor. Again, no huge surprise there. We all knew that one was coming. When my picture flashes on the screen, I need to rub my eyes to ensure that I'm seeing this correctly. I scored a 12. A perfect score. Beetee takes my hand in his, and he looks over at him with a wide eyed expression.

"Franz... When was the last time you saw that?" Beetee asked his voice low. After Buffer's score, a 7, we stopped really paying attention to them

"In District Three? Never." He said in a very candid manor. A look of shock taking over his face now as he regarded me. "We may very well bring it home this year." He said then, before he clapped his hands together. "The two of you should go to bed. You'll be up very early." He said then, nodding to me and Buffer. The boy looked nervous for the for the first time since we got to the capitol, and honestly, I couldn't blame him. Tomorrow would be it.

I retreated to my room, and truth be told, I couldn't sleep. I paced, wearing one of the nightgowns that my room supplied, but I felt like none of the comforts here would do it for me. After hours of tossing and turning, I slipped out into the hall, and moved down to Beetee's room. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but before I could stop myself, I knocked on his door.

Beetee looked shocked to see me when he pulled the door open, and he looked around. "Is everything ok?" He asked, watching me closely.

"I can't sleep." I said in a soft tone, looking up at him. I was exhausted, but I was afraid. He frowned some, but he nodded into the room.

"I don't normally do this, Qwerty..." He said then, as if he was trying to save face. He did nod to the bed though. On his word, I slipped into the bed, and sigh some. And when I felt him move into the bed with me, I relaxed some. "We both have a long day tomorrow. Try and get some rest."

And sure enough, secure in his arms, I find myself drifting.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun wasn't even up when Beetee was slowly shaking me awake. Blinking, and struggling to figure out what was going on, I finally saw his smiling face. "Qwerty, you need to get back to your room now, sweetie." He said, keeping his tone nice and soft, as if he was afraid of startling me. "Franz and Lenora will be going to your room soon to get you. You have to be there."

"So, I slept?" I didn't remember. It was a long night, and I still felt like I could use more sleep. Beetee just chuckled, and pushed me out of the bed. I stumbled out into the hallway, and towards my room. I fell in the bed, and was out before I knew what happened.

It was Lenora's gentle hand on my shoulder that woke me. She wore a kind smile on her face as she helped me up. She was the one who keyed up my shower, and laid out an outfit for me. What I would wear in the arena would be given to me once I was there.

When I stepped out of the shower, she took my hair, and put it back in a simple braid that went down my back, showing me how it could be done, if it came undone in the arena. Once I dressed in the trousers and shirt, we took the elevator up to the top floor. I'd never been up this high, and really, the view of the city was stunning. Once we were there, it was a short trip up to the roof. A hovercraft was waiting for us, and I stepped forward to grasp the rungs on the ladder.

A shock of electricity rocked through me, and I found myself paralyzed by it. That, coupled with the sharp pain of a needle puncturing my skin rocked me out of my shock at the situation.

"It's easier to implant the tracker if you're still, Qwerty." Lenora explained, watching me with a careful expression. Once the electricity ended, I found it easier to breathe, and my head bowed. We were lifted into the hover craft, and we sat at a table with two chairs in the chamber.

"You need to eat something, Qwerty…" Lenora said in a pleading tone. "You won't launch until Noon, and who knows when you will have the chance to eat?" So, she buttered up some toast for me, and poured a glass of orange juice as well. I did take a few sips of the juice, but I couldn't bring myself to touching the toast. I didn't know why, and I couldn't explain it, but my appetite was gone. Before I even had a chance to look outside of the craft, the windows darkened. Lenora blinked some then. "I didn't think the site was this close."

The location of the games changes every year. Each year a new arena was built, in a new location. The old arenas are popular vacation destinations for Capitol citizens to go. They can participate in reenactments of the killings. I'm told that the experience is something that everyone must go through once in a life time. I guess I get the pleasure of testing out the latest vacation spot in Panem.

I'm finally forcing myself to nibble on some of the toast when we start descending into the arena. Of course, I won't be able to see what the Gamemakers have devised for us until the launch. We disembark from the hovercraft, and are lead by two peacekeepers down a narrow hallway. We're left in a small room, with my uniform for the games is waiting for me.

Lenora helps me change into the skin tight pants, and the t-shirt, which has my district number on the right arm. There's a coat that hangs down to my knees, with a thick wind resistant hood. This makes me think that this is another of the years where they're putting us on a mountain top or something. I don't know how well I would last on a mountain. The boots are saved for last. I jump a few times once they're on, to test them. I can run easily enough in them, So I'm not too worried about getting away, should I need to. And I knew I needed to. Once I was dressed, Lenora moved to show me one last thing.

She had my necklace; the one Iso had given me at the reaping. Once it was on about my neck, I tossed myself into Lenora's arms, and clung to the woman tightly. "Thank you..." I whispered into her ear, and she gently rubbed my back. She shook her head some, sniffing some herself. "Don't thank me, Qwerty. Not with your words. Thank me by winning. By going home to District Three."

We sat then, and a light lunch was delivered. Toasted cheese sandwiches, and a creamy tomato soup, with a warm tea to drink. Again, this made me think about the possible conditions I was about to be swept into. I did eat, though, to the point where more soup was brought up because I wanted to lick the bowl clean. There wasn't much to say, but I can't imagine how this is for the stylists. I mean, I can't help but like Lenora. She hadn't done anything too horrible to me, and even though she's Capitol, you can't really hate someone for being born into a better lot than yourself. It's well beyond anyone's control.

A chime sounds in the chamber, and I find myself rising slowly to my feet. With Lenora at my elbow we're walking to a circular metal disk on the floor. My launch pad. Lenora stops, and I find myself turning to face her. Her arms wrapped around me tightly, and I can't help myself. I'm clinging to her, to her warmth. She's done this for our district countless times, I know, but how can she know that the tribute she's sending up there will still be alive in ten minutes.

"Good luck, Qwerty." She whispers to me, her voice sounding strange, strained. "Remember, chin up when you get there. You're the Princess of Technology." She said, and before I can say anything else, the thick glass rises, and separates us.

This is where my panic sets in. She gives a lift of her chin, and I straighten my back, my chin high in the air. After she gives me a thumbs up, I turn and face away from her. I'm jolted some when the platform under my feet starts to slowly rise.

I'm blinded, for a moment, by the bright light. That and the stark cold that seems to cut right through me. I want to lift the hood of my jacket, but I won't. I want to make sure my allies can find me. Each tribute is on their own disk now, stationed all around the giant golden Cornucopia. I look to my left, and I see Jacque, who gives me a nod. I'll run to him when I'm free. To my right, is the girl from Twelve. She's a pale thing, that doesn't look like she's had a decent meal in her entire life. She's too thin, even after the week of the Capitol's rich foods.

As I look around as much of the circle as I can see, I see Buffer, almost obscured by the cornucopia, Thor, three tributes to my right, and Charm. I can't see Bangle, Kali or Marina, so I have to assume they're on the other side of the cornucopia. It's harder to stand still, though, with the howling biting wind bearing down on me. It feels like time is going slower than it should. Why hasn't the gong sounded yet?

My eyes do fall to the cornucopia, and not only do I see the plethora of warm weather gear, but I see food, and a coil of the same wire I used in the training. They want to play to my strengths here too. I know that we'll get the cornucopia, so I'm not worried about missing out on the bounty there.

Then I hear it. The Gong. We're free from our pads. May the 61st Annual Hunger Games begin!

**Is anyone out there reading this? Please, comment below, and let me know what you think! **


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as the gong went off, I found myself running fast and hard for Jacque. Both of his arms wrapped around me and he started pulling me back, away from the other tributes.

"THIS WAY!" He shouted, as we started for the tree line. I didn't want to let go of him, he was warm, despite the cold in the air, even though it was the middle of the summer. As we ran I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, and I fell hard against Jacque, crying out in pain.

Looking over my shoulder, the boy from District Six was chasing us, with about five knives held in his hands, and he was throwing them at us. Jacque turned quickly, and positioned himself between me and the boy. Without a word, he pulled the knife out of my shoulder, and hurled it towards the boy from Six. The blade imbedded itself in his forehead, and he crumbled to the ground.

I felt something warm and sticky on my shoulder, and I knew that I was bleeding. I tried not to focus on it, as Jacque moved to the boy's body, and relived him of his jacket, and his knives. When he returned to me, he had torn the sleeve off of the boy's jacket, and fashioned a sling for my arm out of it. "I want to get you up in a tree. I'll still find a way to do that, Qwerty." He said then, before he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and we were moving again. At least, it looked like no one else was following us. Small blessing there, in all honesty.

After we had been traveling, alternating between running and walking for a good half hour, Jacque stopped, and looked up at a tree. "Think you can get up in it if I give you a boost?" He asked then, and I nodded.

"I can try. Are you going to leave me up there?" I sounded worried by it, but he nodded.

"I have to go back and help the others. The way the hill slopes, if you get up to that big branch up there," he said, pointing up, "you should be able to see us. I won't leave until I know you're secure." He said, as he tucked three of the six knives into my belt. Once that was done, he swooped down, and cupped and I slipped my foot into it. Without warning he was pushing me upwards. My good arm reached a hold of a thick branch, and I scrambled up onto it.

"Good. Now, I know this isn't going to be pleasant, but I need you to climb." He was right, it was going to hurt. I reached up with both hands, and let out a sharp breath of pain as I pulled myself up higher and higher. When I got to the branch he had indicated, Jacque grinned, and tossed up the boy from Six's jacket, which I was able to catch the thing with my foot. I wrap the second jacket around me, and pull the hood up around my head. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, before he took off at a run towards the cornucopia.

I could make out the battle there, from my perch. Thor, with his blonde hair stood out. He was slashing away at a tribute that I couldn't make out with some sort of shining weapon. Marina was rolling around on the ground with another tribute, the two of them looking like they were struggling for control of the situation. I didn't like the look of that. I also didn't like the way that I couldn't see Kali, Charm, or Bangle. They had to be on the other side. I just wish I knew what was going on down there.

I heard a rustling in the bushes beneath my tree, and I looked down, my eyes wide as I hoped I was hidden enough that if it was another tribute they would just run on past me. No one could know I was up here, right? I had my knives, though, so with one in hand, I got ready to throw the thing.

This is the worst part. The waiting. I hate it. The rustling nose finally stopped, though, and I allowed myself to look back to the battle. Bodies were all over the place now. I was just hoping that none of them were Buffer. I hoped he was smart enough to get out of the way of the blood bath.

I sat back on the branch, and held my knees to my chest, shivering in the bitter cold. It was obviously artificial, but that just meant that this would be a quick games this year. After all, without supplies, most of the tributes would freeze to death in the bitter cold of the arena. My hands shoved deep in the pockets of the jacket, and this action did little to nothing to protect them from the cold in the air. If I wasn't careful, I could lose them. I didn't want that.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the movement near the cornucopia had stopped. I hear movement again beneath me, and looking down to see Bangle and Jacque grinning up to me. Relief swept over me when I saw the pair of them.

"Jump, Qwerty. We'll catch you." Bangle said, and he and Jacque had linked arms to try and support my weight. I wasn't entirely convinced that this was such a good idea. I didn't think my shoulder would take me climbing down though, so, I jumped. It took every ounce of my willpower not to scream as I found myself going down to them. But, I found myself in their joined arms.

Set down gingerly, Bangle turned me so he could look at my shoulder. "We have to get the bleeding to stop. There are some medical supplies at the camp." Without waiting, he had me in his arms like I didn't weigh a thing, and the two of them were off running back towards the cornucopia.

I clung to Bangle tightly, needing the body heat more than I wanted to admit. I was shivering, freezing, really. When we got back to the Cornucopia, Bangle set me down, and reached for one of the medical kids they were pulling out of the hoard. He peeled back both jackets, and started pulling away at my shirt.

"What happened?" Thor demanded, looming over us. Obviously he was the pack alpha.

"When we were running away from there, the boy from Six tossed a knife into her shoulder." Jacque said, his voice steady, over the roar of the cannons. They were finally blaring in the air. Nine. Nine tributes had met their ends already. Only fourteen more to go before a new winner would be crowned.

"Yeah... He's the one who cut Charm up too." Bangle said as he applied pressure to my shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

"He's not an issue." I said then, my voice horse. "Jacque took care of him."

Thor seemed to accept this, and he stalked off to take note of the weapons. Kali moved before me, and handed me a bottle of water, which I would gingerly take sips from. At least it's not frozen.

Once I set the bottle down, I looked around the people gathered. "So, we all made it through." I said then, sighing some, as I rose to my feet, after Bangle refitted the sling over my shoulder.

"We did... You shouldn't use that for a few days, though." He said as he went through the supplies that Thor had deemed to be junk. "Can you use anything in here?" He asked, nodding to the supplies. I looked through the things that are there, and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah. There are some good things in here... Razor wire, flairs... I might be able to make something good out of this." She said then, as she looked over at him. Thor was behind us then, and his hand went down hard on my bad shoulder and the other on Bangle's shoulder.

"So, it's not all scrap? Excellent. As soon as you can lift that arm, you're laying some traps." He ordered, before he stalked back again. "We need to make a camp, set up some of these tents." We got to work, separating the supplies, and setting up the tents. By the time that happened, the simulated winter environment had the sky darkening.

Jacque built up a fire, and we all huddled around it. My eyes drifted over the others, but I didn't have much to say. We ate some of the provisions we got from our stores, some rice, and chicken. But, Thor was intent on rationing it out. He assumed these games would last for weeks.

The blast of another cannon went off, and it made me jump some. "So, they're playing the game without us? Impressive." Thor commented, before he pulled me into his side, which earned us an odd look from the others. I didn't want it, but he was warm, and I was having a hard time keeping warm.

The anthem came on in the air, and we all turned our heads up to the sky. First, we saw the seal of Panem, and while the anthem was still playing, faces started flashing across the sky. The first face we saw was the boy from District Five. He hadn't made an impression in my head anyway. The next was the girl and boy from Six. The girl from Seven followed them. She must have been the one Marina was fighting with. I couldn't be too sure, though. Both the boy and girl from Eight were shown. They were both so small that I didn't expect them to last long anyway. The girl from District ten got her moment in the sky that meant that both tributes from District Nine were still alive. The girl and boy from Eleven were shown, followed by the boy from Twelve.

"Qwerty. Who does that leave us with?" Thor demanded, and I felt six sets of eyes on me. I sighed some then, and pulled my knees to my chest, trying to get my head in order.

"There's the seven of us, Buffer, the boy from my district. From District Five, we still have Aggie, from District Seven we have Axe. Cora and Hogan from District Nine, Bull from District Ten, and Ria from District Twelve." I said, looking around them. I memorized their names from the reaping's when I saw them.

Thor looks at me with a dumbstruck look on his face. "You know their names?" I can't figure out if he's impressed, or shocked by this revelation. I simply nod then, though, and sighed.

"No one told me to memorize them. It's just, easy for me." I said then, looking over at the people there. I rose to my feet then, and looked at them over. "Do you mind if I take one of the sleeping bags into the tents? I need some sleep."

Kali rose then herself, and rook a hold of two of the sleeping bags. "We'll sleep together." She said, taking a hold of my good arm, and leading me into one of the winter resistant tents. We had both of the bags unrolled, and our boots and jackets off, before we moved into the bags. She moved herself closer to my bag. "Don't be alone with Thor." She whispered, before her head slipped down into the sleeping bag.

I couldn't dwell on why she would warn me about this. Sleep claimed me.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up when I felt Kali move beside me. In the night, we had moved together, and she was holding me tight. But now, she was moving away. I tried to pretend that I was still asleep, but I heard her chuckle. "I know you're awake Qwerty." She said and I finally opened my eyes. I was awake, but I didn't want to. More of us would have to die today. "How do you feel?"

"Sore." I said honestly, as I sat up, and re-strapped the sling around my arm. She watched as I eased into my boots, and my jacket. She was the one who zippered my jacket, though, and she grinned. "Let's go see if they left us anything for breakfast." Kali said as we stepped out of the tent.

"Nice of you to join us," said Jacque, as he tended to the fire. He was sitting at the fire with Charm.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Hunting." Charm said, before handing me a cup with a warm broth in it. I took it in my hand, and started sipping slowly. It helped fight off some of the cold in the air. "We found gloves in the supplies." She said, and handed me over a pair. "These are weird ones, so Bangle thought you would know what to do with them."

After examining the gloves, I grinned some, and started slipping them on my hands. Not only were they warm, but they would make it so I wouldn't get cut with the wire. Oh, someone was looking out for me out there, and I was grateful.

"They're tech gloves," I said, lying to them. "My father wears them on cold days at the plant." I added, looking over to them to see if they were buying it. "They're warm, but they also keep it so you don't ruin circuitry with the oils from your hands." That last part was true, but they wore rubber gloves in the plants, not these. They seem to accept this, though, and nothing else is said of it. Another thing that I'm grateful for. I guess they don't think that I would lie to them.

The sound of the cannon startles me, but not as much as it did last night.

"Looks like we're one more down…" Eleven. Eleven of us have died. We'll find out who it is tonight, unless the others come back soon to brag. I just hope it's not Buffer. He's smarter than that, though. He'll be ok. He has to be.

"That means there are only four more of them to go." I whispered then, sighing a little. Jacque grins then, and nudges me.

"You mean before we all turn on each other?" I nod then, and he sighs. "We've been thinking about that too. Charm and myself, I mean. Kali, I know he's from your legion, but would you be willing to align with us if he gets too unstable?" I think that's a dumb move. It means that we're giving Kali the win. She's nice, but I don't want to give District two another Victor. I won't say that out loud though. That'll just end up with me on the wrong side of the careers. I need to ride this out as long as I can.

"I don't know." She said then, and she started sipping at her own broth. "He's a bit rough, but he's got a good head on his shoulders." She said, giving a small shrug. I saw it then, though. She liked Thor. Maybe that's why she told me to stay away from him? I wouldn't want to step between them. I didn't find Thor attractive at all, though I knew there were people at home who would. Solaris would. She was every bit the typical girl. Always gushing over the cute boys in class. Wifi and I are usually focused on school work, and building things.

We don't have much time more to talk, before we hear footsteps. I have a knife in my good hand, and I'm spinning around to see what's happening. Thor grins at me, and drops a backpack down at my feet. Something he took from the dead tribute. He then walks right up to me, and grabs at my wrist, trying to twist the knife out of it. No matter how hard I try and hold onto it, it is wrenched from my hand.

"Drop it." He says then, his eyes peering down into me. It's like he's looking into my soul, and I don't like that. "We don't have to worry about Ten." He said, still holding my wrist, and pulling me to his spot at the fire. Once he sits, he pulls me down to sit at his side. He grabbed my jaw, and turned my head back and forth, sizing me up nice and close. "Were you really going to try and cut me?"

"I didn't know it was you, Thor." I said in a breathy tone, trying my best to keep my head. I didn't want to be this close to him, though. This was almost as bad as the way Snow looked at me.

He liked my answer, though. It made him break out into a roar of laughter. The other's joined in nervously. They were all afraid of him, not that I blamed them. Right now, with my wrist and head held in his hands, I'd never been this afraid in my entire life. He finally let my wrist go, to draw me in and press his lips to mine. I'm frozen, with his lips on mine, and his tongue pushed into my mouth. I knew I couldn't fight him off, but I wasn't about to like it. Though, I know now, above everything else, that this kiss is being televised all over Panem. They'll show the death of the poor boy from Ten, and then they'll show this kiss. I wonder what kind of spin they're playing on us.

When he finally pulls back, his eyes are bearing down into mine. "You're sleeping in my tent tonight." He whispers, before he's on his feet again. "The day is still young! And there are still more of them to go, let's hunt." He said then, pulling me back up to my feet. "All of us!" He added, looking around.

"I… I should lay some traps." I said to Thor. "For the others." I added, looking up at him. "In case they get too close to our camp."

Thor thought about this for a moment, before he nodded. "Do it." He said, while he started gathering weapons. "Charm, you stay behind with her. The rest of us will run south. If we're not back tonight, we will be in the morning." He added, nodding for the others to follow him.

Good news, if they didn't come back tonight, I could avoid what he wanted in the tent. I can honestly day, I wanted to avoid that at all costs. While they were still packing, I took a backpack, and added a few coils of wire to it. Along with some wire cutters that I found amongst the spoils in the cornucopia. I had my gear together when the rest of them were ready to go. Thor gave me a hard look, before he took off into the woods, leaving just me and Charm behind at the camp.

"Don't go too far, Qwerty." She said in a firm tone, locking her eyes on me. I simply nodded as I set off into the woods. It wouldn't take much time to have another briar patch like the one I made for my training. Only this was a sharp wire. And when it was strung up correctly, it was invisible. This was good, because if things went the way I thought they were going to go, I assumed I would have to lead one of my current allies through this. And, at the rate things were going, that wouldn't be too far off.

Along my way, I found a fallen log, and a small smile fell to my lips as I rigged that into a form of a booby trap, rigging the log to a tree with more of the wires, and setting a trip along the forest floor. Through all of these things I was setting, I had to make markers for myself on nearby trees. I wouldn't want to fall victim to my own traps after all. That wouldn't work out to well. And from here on out, after surviving a day in the games, I had every intention of making it home. My parents didn't deserve to see me die like this.

About two hours later, I'm returning to the camp, almost all of my wires gone. But that was the point. I needed to return before anyone missed me too much, though. So, when I come to the camp side, I drop the bag and then myself by the fire. I'm tired, sweaty. But the work was worth it. I know we'll be safe, and more importantly, I know I'll be safe. And, they couldn't kill me while the traps were laid, without accidently tripping them their selves.

I'm shocked out of thinking about that by the sound of the cannon again. "Twelve." I said softly. Out of the Twenty-Four tributes that came into the arena yesterday, half are gone. Half. This is hard to think about. There wouldn't be too much more time before we would have to turn on one another. There were only three of the others left.

The sky was getting dark when the others returned. By that time, Charm and I had a fire roaring, and dinner was just about ready. They had another pack and a jacket with them. Thor wouldn't let me out of arms reach, and before I could worry about what he was going to do, the anthem played, and the faces of the boy from Ten and the girl from Nine were flashed up in the sky. The numbers were slowly lowering.

Thor looked down at me, and smirked some. "Go to the tent." He said this in a blunt tone, and gave me a push. It was good though. It was starting to snow. I wouldn't want to be out there if this turned into a full blown blizzard. So, I pull myself to my feet, and move into the tent Thor had occupied the night before. I didn't have my sleeping bag, but that, I think, isn't going to matter too much longer.

I pulled my coat, gloves, and boots off, and went to curl up on the bed roll he had there. I had to will myself not to cry, though. I didn't know what would happen if I did. I'd lose sponsors, though. I know I would.

"Mom… Don't let the boys watch this…" I whispered as I looked over to the far wall of the tent. They had to have a camera in there, right?

Thor came into the tent about ten minutes later, and grinned down to me. He peeled off his boots, and his jackets, and moved to lay down himself. Both of his arms wrapped around me, and he pulled me close to his strong form.

"You're hunting with us tomorrow. Get some sleep." He said in a firm tone, his chin resting atop of my head. Sleep claimed him first, but once I was sure he wouldn't try anything tonight, sleep clamed me as well.


	15. Chapter 15

It was hard sleeping next to someone like Thor. His arms around me, his hands groping all over my body while he slept. Nothing happened that night. I wouldn't allow it. But even still, it didn't stop me from being simply afraid of him. Which I was. Even now, I still have nightmares about him. About the things he whispered in his sleep.

The sun hadn't risen when we were jarred awake by the sound of a cannon. Thor seemed angry about this. About not getting the kill in himself. He was out of the tent before I had my boots back on. Once I scrambled out too, I looked around at the others. They all looked confused; no one had been out hunting after all. Thor spun around on me then, and looked down into my eyes.

"Check your traps." He said in a harsh tone. He didn't want a kill that he didn't earn. He saw my traps as a way to earn kills against him. I didn't hesitate, though, before I took off running into the trees. The fresh coat of snow on the ground made this difficult. I almost slid over one of the wires. Knowing that I have to be more careful, I slowed my hike through the woods.

It took about an hour for me to take the hike through all of my traps, and by the time I got back to the camp, the sun was up, and breakfast was already ready.

"Nothing was in my traps." I said then, as I sat back down, across the fire from Thor, watching him shove food into his mouth. Jacque hands me a bowl of rice, and I start to eat it in silence, keeping my head bowed.

"We're all going today. I want to get that whelp from Three, and whoever else is left." At this rate, the winner would be home by the end of the week. I wasn't too sure if the fans would like that or not. I'd never seen a games weed through the tributes this fast before. At least one death per day since we entered the Arena. At least we're making the Gamemakers proud of us.

Thor was already on his feet, and I was eating quickly, trying to get as many calories in me as I could. Today was going to be a long day. And my hardest in the games. I wasn't looking forward to this. I was hardly done eating, before Thor glared over at us.

"We're going." Thor declared, and he shouldered a pack, waiting for the rest of us. I was on my feet, reaching for a bag, before he grabbed my arm. "Can't have you wandering off..." He said, before he grabbed a length of rope from his pocket, and tied one end through his belt, and the other through mine, keeping the distance between us nice and short. Before I knew it, we were off, going through the unknown.

I didn't struggle to keep up, but it was still tiring, grueling. The longer we marched, the more agitated Thor got. He wanted someone's blood on his hands, and I just knew that I didn't want it to be me. And I would do anything to prevent it from being me. Or Buffer. There had to be some way to prevent that. After all, there were still twelve other tributes, and outside of us, and buffer, there were still three that weren't a part of our little alliance, or Buffer.

It was right before Thor was going to be kind and let us stop for lunch that the poor little girl from District Five was found. She was hardly conscious, and curled up on the ground, next to a rock. Thor grinned, though, and gave her a kick in the ribs. Hearing her groan out in pain from the kick only made him grin more. He untied me from him, and leaned down over the girl, and slapped her across the face.

"Wake up, Five." He said then, holding her up by the collar of her shirt. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared blankly up at the rest of us.

"Daddy?"

That made all of them laugh, and to save face, I joined in too. I needed them to think like I was with them. I was like them. Even though, deep within my heart, I knew that I wasn't. I just hoped that the people back home would know this.

"Mmmm… I can be your Daddy if you want, girlie…" He said, before he reached into his boot, and withdrew a deadly looking hunting knife.

"Daddy… I'm cold. I want to go home." Mentally, the poor girl wasn't with it.

_Just hurry up and do it._ I thought, looking down at the scene. _Don't make her suffer anymore._

It was like Thor could hear my thoughts. The next thing he did was slam the knife down into her chest. This caused me to flinch. I'd never seen death this close, and I didn't like it one bit. He pulled the knife out, and slammed it in again and again. She was good and gone well before Thor stopped plunging the knife into her chest, as we were told by the sound of the cannon firing. The rest of us stepped back, while Thor went on. Finally, the claw of the invisible hovercraft came down, causing Thor to step back, and little Aggie was lifted into the air.

Eleven Tributes remained.

Thor turned onto me, and grabbed my upper arm again, and with the knife still in his hand, we made off again, heading west, still away from our camp. There was silence in the group as we walked. All seven of us keeping our eyes out for the others. We still didn't know who we lost in the morning, but there was Buffer, the boy from Seven, the boy from Nine, and the girl from Twelve who we could potentially find. I just hoped Buffer wasn't the one who died in the morning. My thoughts kept going back to the boy, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking of him.

I didn't realize that we were turning again, and were about to walk right into my series of traps, until I saw my marker. My eyes went wide, and I swear my heart stopped. I pulled on Thor's arm, and looked up at him.

"Let's stop for lunch." I said to him, trying to tempt him, batting my eyes, and trying my best at flirting, but I was never good at that. Not at all.

He stares at me then, and nods and we find ourselves sitting down, passing around bits of dried meat. There isn't much need for discussion, though. So I'm the one who starts us off.

"I think we should go around a bit to the east." I said, pointing. "When I was laying my traps, I ran into a long gorge thing through there." Of course, I was lying, but I had to in order to get through this. They couldn't know what I was going through.

Thor looked at me, but he nodded. I hadn't lied that they knew of, so why would I start now? It would be bad for my health. He would hand over another strip of beef to me, a reward for giving over information to him. "Then go east." He said as he rose to his feet. "Lead us back to the camp, Qwerty."

I was very nervous, keeping my traps to my left, as I lead them through the woods, and towards the camp. There was a light rustling in the trees, but I assumed it was some kind of animal, so I paid it no mind. And no one else seemed to notice it, so I wouldn't alert anyone even if it was another tribute. If it was, then there was a good chance they saw Aggie die. And they saw us laughing. So we were as good as dead, or at least Thor was. And that was fine by me.

Nothing happened, though, on the way to the camp. Whatever was following us in the trees didn't attack, and I didn't spare it a thought. We did have good timing on getting back to the camp, though. The snow was falling, and the sky was darkening. I swear, these days in the arena are getting shorter and shorter. This simulated winter is not something I want to go through again. It's too bazar.

Thor, who had been behind me the entire time, pushed me down to the ground next to the fire. "Get it going." He ordered, before he slammed himself down into his spot around the fire. I pulled my arm out of the sling, and grabbed our flints. I was no expert fire maker, but within fifteen minutes, I had the start of one going. Jacque had come in to help, and Thor allowed it. Out of all of us, and despite the fact that he was from District Four (or maybe because of it) he could make a fire out of anything.

Once we had the fire roaring, Thor pulled me back towards him, and forced my head to his knee. It was like he was reinforcing the face that I wasn't on an even footing with the rest of them. I saw the look in Kali's eyes. She was not happy with this situation one bit. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to kill me soon. Just because her mate or whatever was showing me more of an interest than he was showing her.

The wind was really picking up by the time dinner was ready, so we all retreated into our tents. Thor of course, pulling me into his. We ate in silence, and once we were both finished, he grabbed me again, and pulled me onto the bedroll with him.

His lips found my neck, and his arms and legs were wrapped around my body. I could feel his excitement when his hand slipped into my shirt, and my undershirt, and his rough fingers found their way around my nipple.

"You don't want to die a virgin, do you?" He whispered against my throat.


	16. Chapter 16

"Not like this, Thor." I said, looking over at him. This is when his hand gripped hard to my breast. It hurts, but I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing this. It takes all of my will to keep silent. Finally, his hand retreats from within my top and he rolls over onto his back.

"You're mine, Qwerty. You'll see that before you die." He said, a note of finality heard in his voice. He was too sure of things. He knew he was going to win. I felt his hands on me again. This time he was pulling my belt off. Intent on taking my two knives away from me. "And, until you start obeying me, you don't get to keep these." Once he had them away from me, he was on his feet, and moving over to the flap on our tent, tossing them outside, into the blizzard. "I should make you sleep outside. In the cold. See if you survive the night." He turned and looked back at me, before he screamed. "GET OFF OF THAT BED!"

I found myself scrambling to my feet. He hailed out and back handed me across the face. I fell to the cold, hard ground in the tent, and felt the sharp pain as he kicked me in the ribs. It was the sound, and feel, of bones cracking that had me crying. I didn't want that, to be all over the nation, crying like a child, curled up in pain.

He was down on me before I knew it, and his lips were near my ear. "You belong to me." He whispered before he was off of me. We heard the anthem roaring over the wind of the storm. Thor popped his head out of the tent, and looked into the night sky. When he came back in, he was as sullen as ever.

"Your friend is still alive. The other was the boy from Ten." He said, before he kicked me again. The kick only caused me to cry out, and try my best to curl away from him, and into a small corner of the tent. I heard him move off into the bed roll, and he huffed some. "Go to sleep."

I don't know if I really slept, or blacked out. What I do know, though, is that I woke up with Thor standing over me. He was nude, and stroking himself. When he realized I was awake, he grinned, and licked his lips. He never stopped watching, though.

"You can have me if you want." He said, whispering now. "Or, you can make me wait, and take you by force. The choice is yours."

I know I can't fight him. Not in my current position, or physical condition. I just shook my head my eyes filling with my tears.

"Fine. Later then." He said, reaching down to pull me up by the hair. "For now…" He didn't finish that thought. Before I could register what he thought about doing to me, he made this grunting noise, and I felt this hot spray against my face and neck. The smell made my stomach churn. I wanted to be sick, but I was afraid that it would make him hurt me more.

When he finished, he pushed me back down to the ground where I curled up into a tight shivering ball I heard him pulling his clothes back on. "It would be easier on you if you just went with it, Qwerty." He said as he dangled a rag over me. "Clean up, and then come over here." He dropped the rag on me and I quickly used it to clean him off of me.

I crawled over to the bedding, unable to move much more than that. I was convinced that he broke my ribs. I don't think I can recall a time in my life where I felt this much pain. He pulled me into his arms, and placed the warm sleeping bag over me.

"You're hurt." He said, running his fingers through my hair.

"I'll be fine." I whispered back to him, letting my head rest on his shoulder. The storm was still howling outside, so I assumed we'd be inside today. "Is it even morning?"

"No." He said, sounding tired now. "You were only out of it for about an hour." He said, holding me a little tighter. "I'll get Marina to poke at you in the morning." He added, before he fell silent, sleep claiming him.

The drastic change in his personality worried me, but I just didn't know what to do about it. It was exhaustion that finally drove me to sleep. Real sleep.

When I woke, I was alone. My ribs were wrapped by a binding cloth, and there was a cup of broth next to me. With shaking hands, I reached for the broth, and sipped it slowly. It was still hot. I didn't want to risk moving too much and make Thor turn cruel on me again, so once I took in as much of the broth as I thought I could, I moved back down into the bedding.

The pain was more than I thought it would be, though. Even laying still was a bit much for me. My eyes closed tightly, and I tried to just will it away. The pain of everything. Above all, I just want the pain to stop. I wrapped my arms around myself, closing eyes tightly, trying to keep quiet.

I could still hear the wind whipping around outside, and talking, but the wind was making the words hard to understand. The sound of snow crunching near the tent made me lift my head slowly. Marina slipped into the tent to check up on me. When she saw I was up, she smiled and moved to kneel next to me.

"Thor says you fell." She said then, watching me closely. "And he heard something pop when you fell. How do you feel?" She asked then moving to check my sides.

"Like I was hit by a truck." I said, holding my side. I curled up then, and looked up at her. "He sent you in here? Is the weather better?"

She shook her head, and looked over at me with a frown. "We got about two feet of snow last night. It's slowed, but we don't know for how long. And yes, he sent me. Apparently, I'm the only healer he trusts to tend to you." She said, shrugging her shoulders some as she looked over at me. "You should rest today. Who knows how much longer you'll have where you can."

"Did the cannon sound?"

"No. I suspect that it will before the day is over. Drink your broth." She added before she rose to her feet, and stepped out of the tent. I was left lying on my back in the tent, staring up at the ceiling. I didn't want to just sit idle. That wasn't my style. I needed to be doing. I had to think of a way to break away from the careers. They were just going to kill me when they got the chance, and I couldn't allow that. I had to make sure that Buffer was taken care of before anything happened to him. I still felt like I had to help him through this. Yes, only one of us can get out of here alive, but in all honesty, if it has to come down to the two of us, I would want it to be him. He's hardly had a chance to live his life. He needs more time.

After a while, Thor came back into the tent, and watched me.

"I didn't want to do that to you, you know." He said, before he sat with me, and moved my head into his lap. He ran his fingers through my hair, and sighed some. "I hate having to hurt you, Qwerty." He said then, looking down into my eyes. "Don't make me do that to you again." He was whispering now, almost like he was pleading with me over it.

I just remained passive then, watching him intently. "I… I don't want sex, Thor. I'm not ready." I said then, watching him intently.

His expression darkened, and he grasped at my throat, and started squeezing. My eyes widened, and my legs kicked out. I was flailing under him, wanting to get in a breath. My vision started going out of focus, and before I knew it, darkness took over once more.


	17. Chapter 17

I didn't expect to wake up. So, when my eyes opened, and I found myself outside in a sleeping bag near our fire, I was more than surprised. I was shocked. I lifted my head and looked around me. Charm was looking down at me, a slingshot pulled back and aimed at my head.

"Thor said you tried to kill him." She said when she knew I was awake and aware. "He said you attacked him, and that we would all get a piece of you. But, not until the others are gone. The boy from your district, and the others. Then we get you." She said then, her eyes narrowed and locked on me.

"I didn't try to kill him." I said, willing myself to be strong now. Crying wouldn't do at all. It'll do nothing to keep me alive. Life is what I need. "He beat the shit out of me. He's not stable."

"He said that you would say that. He also said you'd cook up some lie to turn us against him. It won't work, Qwerty." I've grown frustrated by now, and just lay back down with my head in my arms.

"If I'm such a threat, why am I still alive? Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" I asked, looking down at her boots.

"Thor wants to give the people of Panem a good show." She said in a smug tone that churned my stomach.

"Bullshit. He doesn't know where my traps are. He doesn't want to get stuck in them." I said, practically spitting out the words at her. She doesn't say a word though. Something had stopped her.

And that something greets me with a sharp booted kick to the spine. I see flashes of light, and this time I really do throw up from the pain this causes.

"Get up." It's Thor, lording over me. I pull myself up to my feet slowly, and he grins to me. "Get a pack ready. We're giving you a day, before we hunt you. One day, before you die."

"Why?" I demand, looking up at him.

"Where's the fun in just killing you now?" He asked, running a hand over my cheek. If he wasn't so frightening he might be attractive.

Jacque hands me a backpack, and from the weight in it, I know he's giving me some tools for survival. Something to be grateful for. I think he knows that once I'm out of the way, Marina and he will be next. I shoulder the pack, and look up at Thor. His calm is unnerving.

"You're wasting time."

Without saying a word, I take off into the woods, opting to go south out of camp. I'm moving slower than I would like, but I can't allow the pain in my ribs and back stop me from moving on. When I can't see, hear, or smell the camp, I turn right, and head for the safest place I can think of in the arena, my briars patch.

I know that I will be dead by morning if I don't find shelter, but with how slow I'm moving, I know I don't have the time to try and look at what Jacque packed for me. Or, even if Thor allowed me to have something useful.

The sky is darkening when I hear a howl. I've seen games in the past, where the Gamemakers introduce muttations, or mitts as the people back home have started calling them. They have parts that are humanish, but they're mostly not. Often times, they are creatures of nightmares. Needless to say, I don't want to encounter whatever it is that is making that howl. No matter how much pain I'm in, above all else, I have to push my body on.

When I spot my first marker, can't help but feel pure joy. I'm more than careful as I move through the traps, and I pull myself up into a tree. Straddling a thick branch, I pull the pack off of me, and look inside.

Jacque is good. There are some useless things in here, like five wooden spoons, a tooth brush, and a bar of soap, but there are also things that will help save my life, like a knife, a blow gun with a dozen darts, and a length of rope. There are also about a dozen cans of food, along with a can opener, and a sleeping bag.

When I pull the sleeping bag and the rope out of the bag to settle in for the night, I see the mutts circling under my tree. From up here, they look like they're bears, but with some kind of armor all over them. I honestly don't know what to make of them. I can't kill them, and I know that if I drop down to them that they'll tear me to bits. Then I remember the spoons. I pull one of them out of the pack, and throw it as hard as I can. Right in the direction of the camp.

I know it's a dirty move, but they've counted me out. I have to show to them that I'm playing this game. The mutts fall for it. Before the spoon even hits the ground, they're off running. In all honesty, there is only one target in mind for them. Thor. Out of everyone there, he's the only threat to my survival. He's the only tribute whose blood I won't mind on my hands.

I tie myself into the tree, and settled into the sleeping bag. It was when I was about to drift off that I heard the cannon. I knew the anthem would be playing soon, so I willed myself to stay awake. I was utterly exhausted, though. I wanted nothing more than to sleep. At least I didn't have the fear of being raped or anything tonight.

Finally, the anthem played, and only one face was shown in the night sky. The girl from Twelve. This left the boy from Seven, Buffer, me, and the careers. It was still going to be long games. I didn't want to think about the fact that there were only nine of us left. And, I had to wonder, did the mutts get her? How had they avoided the careers?

One more, though, just one more death, and I would make it to the final eight. The last time we had someone from Three make it that far was when Aix won. Needless to say, I was feeling very hopeful. And, rightfully so. I made a false trail, sent the mutt for them, though how they survived the mutt I'd have to wait to see. And I was wondering about that. Because, it just didn't seem possible to me.

My eyes closed, though, and I pulled myself into a ball, and let sleep take me.

When I woke, it was to see a mockingjay on the branch above my head. It was singing a sweet song, which made me smile. I whistled a few notes of my own tune, and once it accepted the offering, it took off with it. It didn't take long before I heard the tune change, and come back my way. Someone else was whistling to them. I sat up, and looked around me, my eyes wide. I couldn't see anyone else. I looked down then, though, and when I saw the ground, I felt a little more secure. They hadn't found me yet... So I could rest a moment. Maybe even take the day. After all, if anyone got close, they'd trip my traps, and end up dead.

I leaned back, and opened one of the cans of food, finding peaches in a rich sweet syrup in there. I drank the syrup, before I ate the fruit. It was my first truly relaxed moment in the games. I looked up at the gray sky, and frowned though. "It's summer." I said to myself, trying not to let the silence and the isolation get to me. "You should be blue."

It was then, though, that I saw the silver parachute falling down from the sky towards me. My first gift from Beetee. The metal tube landed in my lap, and I opened the parcel slowly, and grinned when I saw what was resting within.

"Beetee… I love you…" I said, as I pulled out a GPS tracker. As I tapped away at the buttons on it, I saw that it showed the locations of the other tributes in the arena. I might not have much in the way of weapons, but with this, I could stay ahead of the careers as they hunted me. And, sure enough, I saw the six of them, moving south. Just east of them, I saw a singular dot, and to my west, I saw a dot. I settled back, watching the six dots continue to move.

I was fixated on the dots. The dots were a signal that I was still alive, but they were also a signal that there were still eight others that needed to die before I could go home. And one of them was still Buffer. I still didn't know if I could kill the boy should it come to it. He was so young. So innocent. He had barely begun to live his life, and now this sick game was going to take it away from him.

I was staring at the GPS, lost in thought when I saw the six dots converge on the one. I didn't want to know how that tribute met their end. I'm just hoping it's not Buffer.

I close my eyes, trying to think of home. Of something happy. Of my little brothers running around the house the morning of my reaping. "I want to go home..." I whispered then, looking up to the sky. There's been too much death. And I'm still in a world of pain, not only in my ribs, but in my back. I know, though, that I have to move. So, I untie myself from the tree, and repack my bag. Carefully, I climb down, and land softly on the ground. When I finally make it to the ground that is when the cannon goes off. I can't look back. I have to run.

We're down to the final eight.


	18. Chapter 18

The final eight. How I ever made it this far, I'll never know. Thor, of all people, Thor should have killed me off by now. He should have killed me in the tent. Something was keeping him from killing me, and I didn't want to fight what it was.

I had just gotten out of my network of traps when I glanced down at my GPS. Out of the six, two were moving towards me, while four were going north. They were splitting up; trying to find me and whoever else was left. I hoped it was Buffer. I didn't want to think of him meeting his end at the hands of an unstable Thor.

With everything that's happened in the arena, the blizzard, the other tributes, the mutts, I can say that the Gamemakers are not the biggest villains here. It would be Thor. And I know something now. I have to be the one to kill him. There is no doubt in my mind. If I don't kill him, he'll be the victor of these games. And no one really wants that. I don't think the people of Panem want it. I know I don't want it.

I took off running when I saw those two dots headed my way. I didn't want to linger near where they think I might have gone. I didn't get far before I was in a clearing. And standing across from me were Jacque and Marina.

"Thor was right." Marina said, before the two of them were running towards me. I didn't want to dwell on what other lies Thor might have fed them. I turned on my heels, and took off running. Back into the woods, and back towards my traps.

I have enough time to glance over my shoulder, to see that Jacque was closer to me than Marina was. I don't have time to think, I just lead them in. I know where to bob, and weave, and get around my traps, and I just hope that the traps do their job.

Marina's scream tells me that it does. I give myself a chance to look over my shoulder, and I'm shocked at what I see. The top two thirds of Jacque's head has separated from his body. His body is currently on its knees, while the head or the top part of it, and is rolling behind him. Marina's frozen with fear, her eyes locking on me. It's the sound of the cannon that rocks us back into reality. She's running before I am, and it takes me a moment to collect myself. I won't have much time to get something set up. So, as I run, I turn right, and lead Marina towards the log trap I had set up. It's my only hope to get out of this little encounter alive.

She follows, of course, and is throwing knives at my back. She was a good shot, too, because one knife cut at my cheek from behind. I scrambled down into the right position and wait for Marina to get to where I need her. When she sees I've stopped, she stops and grins at me.

"Decided to give up, Qwerty?" She asked in a breathless tone.

"You'd like to think that, Marina." I said, before I pushed the rock away from my foot. Marina realized she was trapped a moment too late. She tried to get out of the way, but the two logs came crashing down onto her head, crushing it between them. I sat in shock as I watched her now deformed head fall out from between them as her lifeless body fell to the ground.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!** Went the cannon. Four of us were gone in a matter of minutes. I reached for my GPS, and what I saw shocked me. I saw myself, and that other lone dot. Then, where there once had been four, were only two. And I wouldn't know who it was until night fell. I was at a loss of what to do. I scrambled to relieve Marina of her weapon. I would need all the help I could get if I was going to win this game.

Once I had her knives, and the useful things from Marina's pack in my own, I looked down at the GPS. The two dots were moving again, so I made sure I moved away from them, but also, away from the single dot. At this stage of the game, with how injured I was, how tired I was, and how few of us there were left, I didn't want to run into anyone if I could avoid it.

The sky was darkening once more, and that was when I took it as my cue to climb into a tree. As I did with the night before, I tied myself onto a stable looking branch. I was just breaking into a can of stew as the anthem played. Looking up into the night sky, I saw Charm, Bangle, Marina, Jacque, and Axe, the boy from Seven. Buffer was still alive. It was down to Districts Two and Three to win this year. I had to make sure it wasn't Thor. That was the mantra that was going on in my mind. I was just about asleep in my tree for the night when the gong sounded, and my eyes opened. Through some sort of system, I could hear the voice of Claudius Templesmith came over to us.

"Good evening, Kali, Thor, Qwerty, and Buffer!" He said, in that ever high pitched Capitol accent of his. He's been giving commentary on the games for as long as anyone can remember. "Congratulations on making it this far! You have made it to the final four tributes of the Sixty-First Hunger Games!" That was nothing to be happy about. Twenty others were already dead. But the Capitol people don't see it this way. They never do.

He's inviting us to a feast. But anyone who's seen the games before already knows that a feast is a death sentence. However, with only four of us left, it might just end the games. That is something that I want. I don't want to die in here, and I do just want to go home.

"So we'll see you at sunrise. And may the odds be ever in your favor!" And we were left in the silence of the cold arena. I curled up in my sleeping bag, closing my eyes. I found, though, that I couldn't sleep. Who could? Whoever survived the day would be going home tomorrow. That makes me the happiest I have been since my name was pulled from that ball. How long ago was that anyway? I've lost track of time in the arena. The days mean nothing here. When I realize I won't be getting any sleep, I untied myself from the tree, and slipped down.

I used the GPS to get myself to where the cornucopia was. And by the flashing light on it, I knew I wasn't alone. I was shaking some as I looked around, trying to hide myself in the bushes. Everyone was here. So, this would really be it. The end of things. I wondered where Buffer was.

I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I remember is the sound of a grate opening, and a table rising from the ground, and into the arena. A grumble in my stomach told me that the offerings looked good. I wasn't here for the food, though. I was not here for the food, though. These were the Hunger Games after all.

"I told you neither one of them would be dumb enough to come out here, Thor. Can we get back to hunting them?" Kali said, sounding annoyed more than anything else.

"She's here! She'll want to end this just as much as we do!" Thor roared then, walking out into the open. He spun around searching for me, I knew.

"I'm here." I said, as I stepped out of the bushes, looking over at him. He had me grabbed by the neck, and pushed me into a tree, a sick little grin on his lips.

"The squirt from Three must be here too. Find him." Thor ordered, before he pushed me down to the ground. "I told you I'd have you, Qwerty. Right now, you're mine. And then you'll die."


	19. Chapter 19

His breath is toxic. He hasn't been doing anything for that since he's been in the games. His lips are on mine, and I feel him pulling at my pants. This is how it's going to happen, and I'm powerless to stop him. My hands do reach up, and try and push his hulking form off of me, but he's just too big. Too strong, and too heavy, and he knows it. He laughs every time I try to push his hands away from me. It just seems to drive him on. Make him want me more.

When he stops pulling at my clothes, he starts pulling at his own, and this is when he breaks the kiss. He's looking down at me, with that sick grin on his face, and he reaches into his pants, and it's obvious he's rubbing himself, to get ready for this. "Oh, you're going to be good." He said, as he looked down at me. "You'll cry. Charm did. But I bet you're still a virgin. She wasn't."

I move to sit up, because I just don't want to make it easy for him. His hand is at my throat again, and he pushes me down onto the hard, unforgiving ground. His hand came to my face, and he started hitting me over and over again. The tears were burning in my eyes when something sparked in my mind.

_If anything happens to you, just yell my name. I'll be there._

With no hesitation, I pull in a deep breath, before I started screaming.

"BUFFER! BUFFER, HELP ME! PLEASE!" He's got to be close by. He's got to be able to do something. At least buy us more time. Something! "BUF-" I'm cut off this time by Thor's hand at my throat, and he's squeezing again, cutting off my air supply. My legs flail out under him, trying my best to control my breathing to a point where I can get out of this. I can't let Thor win!

I feel a pressure forming between my legs. He's spreading them, and trying to force his way inside of me. My lungs are burning now, desperate for a lung full of air. I need it now, more than I've needed anything before. Is he really going to rape me, while he's choking me out? Will my dead body feel as good to him as my living one will?

My vision is getting blurry when I hear something coming in from my right. There's a cry, and then I can breathe again. When my vision clears, I see that Thor is dead above me, with what looks like a soldering iron shoved in his head. When I push him off of me, I see Buffer there. He's lost weight, and he's filthy, but he doesn't seem to be in that rough of a shape.

I pulled myself to my feet, and looked around me, looking panicked. "Where's Kali?" I asked then, trying to see where she was coming from. I hear her cry come from behind me, and I duck just in time to avoid the club she's wielding from hitting me in the back of the head. Buffer, though, isn't so lucky. The club hits him right in the face, and I watch him fall like a sack of potatoes. My heart is pounding hard in my chest as I reach into my boot, and pull out one of the knives I took off of Marina. I aimed for a second at the back of her head, before I throw it.

My knife lands where I wanted it to, in the back of her neck. In silence, I watch her fall to the ground, and then I hear the cannon sound twice. I look around me, and move to my knees next to Buffer. Without thinking, I'm cradling him in my arms, and now, I'm crying, and rocking him slowly. He's crying too, but it's a weird sound. Like he's choking on it. He's suffering.

Then another voice enters my head.

_Don't let my little boy suffer._

I pull in a few deep breaths, and hold onto the boy's hand tightly. "You're going to be ok, Buffer. You really are. I'm going to make sure of it. It won't hurt anymore." I don't know if he can see me or not, but he's looking up into the sky, and sniffling.

"Home." He mumbles then, and I hold onto him a little tighter.

"You're going to go home, Buffer. I promise you. Close your eyes, kiddo… I need you to tell me when you're there. What do you see."

"Dad." He said then, and I see him smile. "Dad, I miss you."

The tears are rolling down my cheeks. "Your dad.. He came to me before we left the District. He told me to make sure you didn't hurt too much." I said as I looked down at him, and stroked his broken face. "I promised him I would, Buffer. I promised him I'd save you from all of that, and I will, Buffer. I will." I said then, and I held his head in my hands. I just hoped that I was strong enough for this.

"Dad," Buffer says again, only it's a little weaker. He nods then, and he stops moving in my arms. "I want to go home to dad."

I lean down then, and I give him a little kiss on the cheek, holding him tight to me, and close. And it's while I'm holding him this close that my hand's come up, and I twist his head sharply, breaking his neck. "Go home, Buffer." I whispered then, into his still warm ear. I'm on my knees, crying now, holding Buffer's lifeless body to my chest. I don't hear the sound of the cannon over the sound of my sobs. It shouldn't have come down to the two of us. I didn't want to have his blood on my hands.

But I do. I see the claws come down, and collect Kali and Thor. I know they're waiting for me to let go of Buffer, but it's so hard. Slowly, I let him go, and I lay his arms over his chest, like he's hugging onto himself. Then, slowly, I crawl back. I look up into the sky, and I watch Buffer get lifted up out of the arena.

Then the gong sounds one final time, and Claudius' voice is heard over the arena, and all across Panem. "The Victor of the Sixty-First Hunger Games: Ms. Qwerty Jobs from District Three!"

A ladder from an invisible hovercraft comes before me, and I hold onto it. The electrical current rocks through my body, holding me still, and I'm lifted up into the hovercraft. It's so clean, sterile up there, and I don't know if it's entirely real. I looked over at the people there. Behind their masks, and their gloves, they look more like insects than anything else. I'm lead over to a table to sit down. Seeing myself in the mirror, I'm at a loss. I don't recognize this thing with a bruised and swollen face and neck. I sit, dumbly, and let them peel off my jacket, and shirt. The tight wrap on my ribs is removed, and I'm made to lie down. I feel pricks as tubes are injected in my arms, and areas of my body are scrubbed down.

As I'm getting used to this, I feel something cold, icy, entering my body through one of the pin pricks. My eyes struggle to remain open. It's a losing battle, though, and before I can stop it, the blackness takes over.

When I wake up, I'm on my back, in a very bright white room. I tried to move, to get out of the bed, but I found that I was strapped to the bed. I shake my head, and whimper some. I'm half expecting to see Thor walk in the room, and kill me, and I'm panicking. He can't really be dead, can he? It was just too easy.

The wall seems to slide open, and a man carrying a tray of food. There's a small cup of soup, and some bread, and a glass of water. He presses a button on the bed that allows me to sit up, and he offers me a small smile. He was one of our servants in the Tribute's Tower. I try to smile, but don't know how it looks. He just shakes his head, and nods to the food, before leaving the room.

Someone's watching me, because as soon as I finish the last mouthful of soup, that cold sensation is in my body again, and darkness takes me once more.

When I wake up again, I'm sore, tired, and worn. I'm not alone, though. Beetee is in the room with me, and he's wearing a worried expression on his face.

"How long…?" I start to ask, and he places a hand over my lips.

"Shh… We'll talk later, you're going to eat soon, and then get some more rest." He said then, watching me closely. "Once you get out of here, we'll have a busy few days before we go back home. You have two interviews, and a banquet at the President's Mansion. Are you up for it."

I nodded slowly as I looked up at him. "Yeah. I can handle it." I said as I looked up at him.

He grinned some, and nodded to the foot of my bed. "You'll get dressed, and meet the prep team. We still have a long way to go before we're home."


	20. Chapter 20

They must have drugged me again, because when I woke up, on the chair where Beetee had been sitting was a box of clothes. I pull myself from the bed, and test my legs. I feel stronger than I have before, which, I guess, is a good thing. I open the box, and frown when I see it's a replica of what I wore in the arena. This is just how I'll meet my prep team though, and how I'll be readied for my interview, and where I'll be crowned as the victor of the games. The clothes fit me tighter than I thought they would have, despite the fact that I've lost weight in the arena.

When I look at myself in the reflective wall, I can see why. I've been surgically altered, which is an everyday occurrence in the Capitol. I've seen it happen with victors before, but I never thought that I would be under the knife. My breasts are larger, my hips a little more prominent. I know the President commissioned my interview outfit before the games. I can't help but wonder if he had anything to do with this as well.

When the door of the room slides open, I step out into the hall, and look around me. My boots carry me down towards where I saw people standing. When I got close enough, I saw my prep team, Beetee, Franz, and Lenora. And yes, I flung myself into Beetee's arms. I felt everyone hold onto me though. There were sobs, cheers. We had won.

"We're Aix?" I finally asked, and Beetee held onto my face, looking sad.

"She went back to Three with Buffer's body." He said then, frowning some. I knew the implication there. I did, after all, kill my District partner.

"He would have died… He would have suffered…"

Lenora and my prep team stepped in then, pulling me away from Beetee. "We can all talk about that later. We've got to get you ready for the interview."

Of course. I'll be sitting with Cesar one on one for three hours tonight. So, I let the prep team whisk me off to some chamber. I was already clean, polished. All of my injuries cleaned and repaired.

"Oh!" Ember said, once they had me naked in the chamber. "They altered you. You look lovely!" She said as she made me turn around for them to see. I didn't like it. I didn't feel comfortable in it anymore. In my own skin, I mean. It's odd having curves you didn't have a few days before. They curl my hair, and paint my nails.

Once they're done, they hand me over to Lenora, who dressed me in a long sleek black down. It had a long train that moved elegantly behind me. In the front, and in the back, there was a plunging line that stopped just above the rise of my rear in the back, and in the front showed off my navel. I'm transformed from the girl who stepped into the arena into some kind of other worldly deity. I'm not sure I like it, but I realize this, amongst other things, is something that I simply cannot control.

The shoes she puts me in elevate me almost three inches in height. It's a bit of a struggle to walk in them, but I manage. Once my hair is carefully pinned, and my eyes touched up, I don't recognize myself. Lenora looks over my shoulder at my reflection in the mirror, and she grins. "You're my first victor, Qwerty. Thank you for that." She whispered, before she leads me out into the hall again. I'm in a room that reminds me so much of the launch room that it makes my stomach churn and my side ache. She leads me onto a spot on the floor, and gathers up my flowing skirt around me, so nothing will get caught as I rise up to the stage above us.

Beetee comes up behind me, and places a hand on my shoulder. "Just be yourself, Hun. You've already won, and they already love you. How else do you think you got the GPS?" I did wonder how I got that.

Finally, once everyone is in position, my prep team is elevated, and the three of them are in their full glory. Tonight is just for them as far as they're concerned. Next is Lenora, and after what she has dressed me in, the crowd goes wild. She has been brilliant, after all. Who knows, maybe next year she'll get District Two? She did such a good job with me this year. Next is Franz, he has been a staple in the games, and the crowd absolutely loves him. He is, one of them after all. After Franz, they raise Beetee. He had been my mentor, my strength through the games. He was the reason I was alive. I know he was. And, after how he won his games, he is still very popular in the Capitol.

It feels like forever before I'm rising into the air, and onto that stage. If I thought the other cheers were loud, I didn't know what I was in for. When they see me, their roar is deafening. Despite myself, I find myself smiling, and lifting a hand to wave to them. Much like my prep team, Lenora, and Franz, I want to dislike them for what they've made me do for their entertainment. I can't, though. They really just, don't get it.

Caesar Flickerman crosses the stage holding his microphone under one arm, as he crosses; he's clapping along with the crowd. Once he reaches me, he opens his arms, and pulls me into a tight embrace. The crowd eats that up. My ears are ringing as Caesar leads me towards the large ornate throne that I would be perched in for the next three hours during the presentation.

I don't even know how long I was in the games. All concept of time was lost to me after a few days. Even still, though, these were a quick games. Not the quickest on record, but quick none the less. They start by recapping the parade, showing a brief glimpse of the initial interview. Then it goes into the games. Because I won, it's showing Jacque taking me out of the blood bath. The knife in my shoulder, Jacque using that knife to kill the boy from five.

Thor comes off as the warrior at the Cornucopia, because he was. He personally had the most kills that afternoon. They then show me with the wire, making my trap in the woods. This causes the audience to catch their breath, because they know the outcome here.

It follows Buffer now, hiding, stealing food and supplies when he can. He was very smart through the games. This was something I was grateful for. I wondered how he got as far as he did, though. It was impressive to see him in action.

Now they're showing the exchange with me and Thor in the tent. I have to look away from the screen then, watching him beat the snot out of me, watching him abuse me. I can't do it. I must be crying, because Caesar hands me a tissue, and I use it to dab my eyes. He's always so good at making the Tributes and Victors in the best light. And right now, these tears do that.

They gloss over most of the other deaths, until they get to Thor and Kali killing Charm and Bangle. They do this as a split screen with me leading Jacque and Marina through my series of traps and decoys. Jacque and Charm died almost at the same time. As did Marina and Bangle. I didn't like watching that, but it was filed in my brain as good to know.

People in the audience are in tears when they show the final feast with Kali, Thor, Buffer, and I. Especially me crying over Buffer before, and after I break his neck. I can hardly hold myself together when the Anthem plays, and Caesar and I are on our feet, because President Snow is stepping out onto the stage, flanked by a young boy, holding the Victor's Crown on a large pillow.

The President makes some speech about why the Games are needed for our nation, before he approaches me, and places the crown upon my head. He has the same look in his eyes, and seeing him this close makes me all the more nervous. When he leans in, and kisses my cheek, he whispers to me.

"I look forward to seeing you at the banquet tonight, Ms. Jobs." He said before pulling back, and taking a hold of one of my hands.

Caesar takes the other, and with both hands held high, Caesar says in his loud and energetic voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Qwerty Jobs, the Victor of the Sixty-First Hunger Games!"


	21. Chapter 21

Once the interview was done, I was whisked off to a banquet in my honor at the President's Mansion. There were more tables filled with food than I'd seen in my life. Between trying the samplings, posing for photos with my sponsors, and dancing with high ranking Capitol officials, the night passed at a blur. I do remember seeing President Snow watching me dance with the Head Gamemaker, and then watching him vanish.

A glass was placed in my hand, and without really thinking, I drank it. Because, whoever would be passing me a drink wouldn't want me to have a hard time with things, right? I drained the glass, because in all honesty I had been thirsty. There wasn't much time for me to react, though. I felt a hand at my shoulder, leading me away from the banquet hall. My mind is fuzzy, and I can't keep track of where I am, or where they're taking me.

It's the scent of Roses that hits me the strongest when I'm lead into the new chamber. I was lead over to a large, soft bed, and had my shoes taken off of me. I assumed I was drunk, and I was being brought in here to sleep it off. I was starting to slip off into a nice slumber when the door opened once more. I felt a large, rough hand on my shoulder, and before I knew it, I was being pushed onto my back on that bed. My eyes refused to focus, though.

"You're even more beautiful than you were at the parade." He said, that hand moving from my shoulder to my breast, where it was given a hard squeeze. He leaned in, and lips touched my neck. I don't know what do to, or how to react. My body is so numb to this. Before long, he leans back, and just watches me. "Look at me." My head turns, beyond my control, and I find myself looking up into the face of President Snow. He's wearing that sick smile of his, and he nods his head slowly, as he starts unbuttoning his shirt. He's still sitting on the edge of the bed as he does this.

My mind is going a mile a minute. He was touching me, and he kissed me. What does he want with me? I open my mouth to speak, but his hand comes up, and a single fingertip touches my lips. "No, Qwerty. No talking." He said in a soft tone. It was almost comforting, in a way. At his words, though, any though of speaking vanishes. I just don't understand what is happening here, or what is happening to me. I feel the tears burning in my eyes, and I bright a hand to my face to brush it away. He shook his head as he looked over at me.

He moved to the bed, once his trousers were off, and he hovered over me. My eyes remain on him. Something about his words, what he was saying, and how he said it, made me want to look at him. Needed to look at him. This caused him to grin, though, and he brought a hand to stroke my cheek lightly. "Open your legs." He orders. And I don't know why, but my body obeys him. I have to obey him. "Thor came close to taking what I want in the arena, and let me tell you, my dear, I am glad he didn't. Nothing quite feels like taking a young woman for the first time."

I don't have the time to think about what he means before I feel the push. The hardened flesh of his pushing up inside of me, hard, and deep. All I can think of is the pain. This hurts more than anything I think I've felt before. Or anything I think I will feel again. "Eventually, we won't need to give you the cocktail of drugs we did tonight. You'll know your place, and you'll know how to obey me." He said, pushing the dress away from my breasts. He must have the bottom gathered around my hips to be in me, but I can't bring myself to look there. His eyes hold onto mine. I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks though. I didn't want Thor in the arena, and I don't want President Snow now.

I feel his hand take a hold of my hip, and his head dips down, his salt and pepper hair falling over his face. The time for me to adjust to his length and his girth is over. His hips move fast and hard in and out of me. Despite myself, I start to cry, to sob. And he doesn't stop me from this. In fact, it seems as though my tears drive him on. Over and over, for who knows how long, he is pushing in and out of me. Before long, though, he lifts his head, and pressed his lips to mine. I taste the blood on him as his tongue pushes into my mouth. It is just another violation, another intrusion. Another way that he has selected to penetrate me.

He only breaks the kiss so he can toss his head back, and give off a long moan of pleasure. And it is when he gives off this moan that I feel the warmth pulse inside of me from his release. He's filling me, more so than I think a person can be filled. He is wearing a tight smile on his face as he withdraws from me. I can feel his hand poke inside of me, before it withdraws from me. When he lifts his hand, I see a mixture of some white thick fluid, and blood on his fingers. "You won't bleed again from this, but I want you to remember now, and until I say otherwise. You belong to me." He's off of me and off of the bed before his words register in my mind.

I belong to him. Thor had thought the same thing.

I hear him give an order to ensure I'm cleaned up, and returned to the Training Tower, before he leaves. It's then, that I realize we were not alone. There was a peacekeeper standing near the door. He shouldered his rifle, and walked over to me. I felt the man scoop me up carefully in his arms, to get me off of the bed. Once I was set on my feet, he adjusted my dress, to make me nice and modest once more. His hand moves down, and strokes my cheek lightly, before he holds out his arm, and lets me lean on him, as I get back into my shoes.

"Come with me." My mind is still muddled, but I want to obey, and the ache of my body is ignored. I hold tightly to his arm though, keeping my eyes straight forward as we walk. He's taking me out a back passage of the manor, and I have to wonder if anyone has noticed that I'm not at the banquet. Someone must know, though, and that is something that worries me greatly. I'm lead into a waiting car, where the Peacekeeper slides in, and beckons me in with him. It's hard to sit, truth be told, but I can't seem to find words. It's like I'm still under some sort of spell here.

He knows this, though, and once his gun is laid by his feet, he pulls me into his side, holding me to him. "I'll make sure you're given something for that." He whispers now. It's now, though, that I find that I can turn my head and look up at him. He's got a strong jaw, icy blue eyes, and chestnut toned hair. When he sees that I'm watching him, he grins, and touches my cheek once more, before a cloth is brought to my face, and he looks like he's trying to clean off something. "You ruined your makeup." He whispered then, and it caused me to frown a little. All that hard work my prep team put in on me. It's all for naught now.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered then, not sure what else I could say, what I was allowed to. This makes him smile though, and he leans in, and pushes my head to rest on his shoulder.

"What in the world are you sorry for?" He asked then, in a voice as soft and tender as my father would have used with me if he was here.

"I… I don't know." I said, stammering then.

That made him give off a small laugh, and he shook his head a little. "Don't be sorry. Trust me; in this case, I should be saying that to you. I let that happen to you in there. It obviously hurt, and was something you didn't want. Why didn't you stop him, or at least fight him?"

This caused me to pause then, and look away from him, down to my own feet. "I don't know. I wanted to, but every time he said something, I had to obey him." I said, in a soft sigh. "It's the same with you." I said then, looking up at his face. I didn't understand why.

"Oh." He said then, his tone low. "You were given a drug called Sedatol. It's made from a very similar substance to Trackerjacker venom. Once it wears off, you'll be able to act like yourself again." He said then, letting his fingers toy with my hair. Before I knew it, we were back at the training center. He shouldered his gun as he got out of the car, and moved around, to open my door, and lead me inside.

We were hardly in the lobby before Beetee was rushing at us. "What in the world happened to you, Qwerty?" He asked then, his eyes locked on mine, burning into mine. His arms wrapped around me tightly, and I returned the gesture.

"There was an accident, and she fell. I'll have something sent up to her for the pain she'll be in. President Snow's orders." The Peacekeeper said, his tone light, and a hand was placed against my back.

"Is that so, Qwerty?" Beetee asked, and I nodded slowly.

"It still hurts, Beetee…" I said in a soft tone. I was in more pain than I was letting on, though.

"She should rest." The Peacekeeper said, as he looked over at me, nodding slowly. "She has a big day tomorrow, with the last interview."

I looked up at the man then, and offered him a small smile. "Thank you…"

"My name is Jordan." He said then, that smile spreading on his lips.

"Thank you, Jordan." I said then, bowing my head a little. Not another word was spared, before Beetee had me ushered into the elevator. He was holding me up all the while. Like I couldn't handle myself. I was grateful, though. Because I wasn't sure if I could. He leads me back to my room, and lays out a warm set of pajamas for me.

"Do you need help changing?"

"No." I whispered, looking up at him when I sat on the bed. I didn't know what to say to the man. Could I even talk to him or anyone about what happened? Did I even know what happened? Was it real?

He gave me a kiss on the forehead, and nodded slowly. "You're on the air at two, so get as much sleep as you can." He said then, before he headed out of the room. He didn't realize he did it, but he wasn't even out of the room, before I was changing, intent on getting into bed as fast as possible. Not because I was particularly tired, but because I was ordered to it.

I don't remember getting in bed, but I did fall into the bed, and fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

It was late in the morning when my prep team woke me. They went about their work on me, prattling on about the banquet the night before, and the gossip amongst their peers. In all honesty, I let it go in one ear and out the other. Today, I just needed to focus on the task at hand, for my interview with Caesar, and my train ride home to District Three. Maybe then I can put all of this behind me.

I was grateful that no one mentioned the deep bruises at my hips. I just didn't want to try and explain them away to anyone. I didn't know what I would say. I don't really want to lie to them, but I don't know if they to know all of what happened, because in a lot of ways they remind me of children.

When Lenora steps into the room, she sees the bruises, and quickly shops the others out of the room. She dresses me in silence, draping a deep green dress over my body. Her fingers ran through my hair a moment before she finally speaks up. "So, thus was the accident?" Her hands moved to my shoulders, and her tone was even and comforting. I couldn't find the right words, so I simply nodded. "He's already made requests for you. For your hair, makeup, and attire." She said, still in that soft tone. I didn't know what to say though, so I just bowed my head. "For key social events. Not every day." She added, before we sat, and she coaxed me to eat some toast.

Not too much time passed before Franz poked his head into the room, and offered us a small smile. "It's time." He said in that bright tone of his. I was ushered out of my room and into the sitting room. Once I was settled into my chair, which was the same ornate throne from the night before, people seemed to relax about me. Caesar was already seated in a chair across from me, and he offered me a friendly smile.

At exactly two, we began the interview.

"Qwerty, let's start with the morning of the Reaping. What was going on in your mind when you heard Franz call your name?"

"I went numb, cold. I didn't think I would make it past the first day in the arena." I said then, trying not to be nervous about this. "And, I thought I'd never see my family again."

"You and your family, you're close?"

"Very. We make the time every day to have a meal together. Sometimes two." I said, smiling. "I have an older sister, Iso, and two younger brothers, Chrome and Safari. They're twins." I said, watching him evenly.

This seems to move Caesar, and he reaches for my hand, which I did give him. "What did you think of our city, Qwerty?"

"It's so big! Stunning really. When I saw the Capitol for the first time, I thought I would be swallowed up by it!" This is me. The real me, and the people back home will see that. "I still want to know what it takes to make it run. Equipment and technology speaking, of course."

Caesar laughs at that, in pure delight, and pats me on the back of the hand. "Leave for a Tribute... No. A Victor from District Three to think that!" As he said this, he was leaning back in his chair.

"What can I say?" I asked, grinning despite myself. "I like to tinker with things."

"What was your reaction to the arena?"

"I can't recall a time in my life where I felt so cold. It gets cold in District Three, but not like this. It was bitter, cutting right through you." I said, looking away from him, and the cameras. "Even with the high tech reflective clothes, sleeping bags, and tents, it was still cold." I was rubbing my hands together at this point, like I was back in the arena, and I really was that cold.

From off camera, Franz hands me a cup of tea. The mug is so warm in my hands, I'm grateful for it. I can feel the warmth move up through my fingertips, to the palms of my hands, and through my wrists, up to my arms.

"When Jacque, the boy from District Four, took you away from the Cornucopia, did you know that you would be ok?"

I'm silent for a bit, before I sucked in a deep breath so I could speak. "I didn't know what events would unfold, but I did know that if I wanted to survive the first day, I couldn't do it alone. I'm not strong, or a fighter. I fuse together circuit boards. My skills simply do not readily couple towards combat."

"We all saw what happened in the tent. What did you think while you were in there with Thor?"

Thor. Of course he had to mention Thor. "I wondered why he wasn't trying to kill me. That night, when he broke my ribs, I thought I would die for sure."

"And when he didn't kill you?"

"I knew that he'd make Buffer and I beg for death before it would come. I couldn't let that happen. Not after the promise I made to Buffer's father before we left to come to the Capitol." I'm close to breaking. I didn't want to think about Buffer.

"What did you promise?"

That does it. "That I..." My voice catches, and I have to pause to collect myself. "That I wouldn't let him suffer." I'm only aware that I'm crying when Caesar hands me his own handkerchief. I hold it in my hands, before he brushes at his own cheek. That's when I understand, and I start dabbing at my eyes.

"So, that explains why you were so upset... When you had to finish him?" I just nodded, and looked at him. "You weren't alone then, Qwerty. I can only speak for myself, but I was crying right with you."

"Thank you, Caesar." I said then, reaching to take his hand.

"No. Thank you, Qwerty." He said, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. "What are your plans now? Now that the Games are in your past, and you've got a bright future ahead of you."

I had to think, seriously think about that, before I let a small laugh pass me. "I don't really know. I hadn't thought about it. I suppose I could start tutoring some of the children how to make circuit boards. It was what I did as a living. It's a way to really pay things forward."

"Pay things forward?"

"Yes, Caesar. There are people out there who did things for me that I didn't even realize that they did. I need to find a way to repay that debt." I said watching him closely.

"I think you'll do just that. What about a love life?"

This had me blushing, and I shook my head. "I hadn't really thought about anyone in that way before. I was always too busy with school or working to go through with something to do with a guy. Yes, there are a few I go to school with that I find attractive, but I don't think anything will come from it." I said then, shrugging my shoulders some.

"Well, why not? You won the games! He'll pretty much have to."

"I'll have to think about it, Caesar." I said, giving off a good natured laugh. At least it was a good laugh, something that looked convincing. I honestly didn't know if I would or not. Because of Snow. It seemed that he would rule me a while longer.

"Well, you have time to think now, Qwerty." He said, before he gestured towards me, and smiled into the camera. "People of Panem, I give you Qwerty Jobs! Your Victor for the 61st Hunger Games!" When the camera turned off, Caesar rose to his feet, and I did too. He pulled me into a warm embrace, which I found myself eagerly returning. "I do look forward to getting to know you, now that you'll be a mentor, and you'll be coming to the Capitol. Please tell me you'll call, and come see me?"

I was shocked by this, but I did kiss Caesar on the cheek, and I nodded. "I will." I said in a simple tone, watching him with interest.

My promise seemed to delight the man, though, and he pulled me in to kiss me on the forehead. "Splendid!" He reached into his breast pocket, and withdrew a card. "My number is on here. Either Beetee or Franz will show you how to use the phone. I expect to hear from you!"

I was laughing again, and nodded. "You will, Caesar! You will!"

As he left, Beetee came over to me, and grinned, taking my arm. "You ready to go home?" He asked, and I nodded. I was ready to leave the capitol behind me. Lenora showed me a pocket on the dress to slip the card in, and she gave me a great hug, pulling me close to her.

"You have my number too, Hun... Call me if you need me." She said, whispering in my ear. I simply nodded to her, and then took Beetee's arm again. Without looking back, we were walking for the elevator, to head to the ground floor of the training center. Franz, of course, accompanying us, someone had to keep us on some kind of schedule!

Once we stepped outside, we were greeted with a wall of people, and some peacekeepers. I gave the crowd a wave, and they cheered wildly for me. Of course. Once we were in the car, though, I started withdrawing. I didn't belong to them. But there was an act I had to keep up. And I would have to for the rest of my life.

"Does it ever end?" I asked Beetee.

He was cleaning off his glasses, and he shook his shoulders. "We'll talk more at home."


	23. Chapter 23

Once we got on board the train, Beetee gave me a kiss to the cheek, and smiled some. "Why don't you go relax? I'll call you when dinner is ready." I didn't want to leave his side, I felt safe there. But, I did want some rest. I needed to clean the makeup off of my face, and I wanted out of the dress. Once I stepped into my room on the train, though, the strong smell of Rose hit my nose. It was almost overpowering. I looked around the room, and saw a vase with a single rose sitting on the desk. Under the vase was a single piece of paper, folded, and sealed with wax, the emblem of the Capitol was dried in the wax.

I frowned as I approached the display. I pulled the paper out, and tore it open. The note, it seemed, was penned by President Snow's own hand.

_Qwerty;_

_Enjoy your time at home. I will be calling for you soon enough. Remember, though. Above all else. You belong to me._

_C.S._

Seeing the note brought a chill to my spine. I folded it carefully, though, and placed it back on the desk, and took a small step back. I didn't know who I could tell about everything. Seeing the note, though, I know that it wasn't some kind of a bad night mare. It really happened. I tried not to think about it, as I moved away from the desk, and shed the dress. I didn't hesitate to step in the shower. I was still in there, trying to scrub it all, the Capitol, the memories, all of it, off of me when Beetee stepped into the room. He heard the shower running, and he stepped into the bathroom.

"I saw the note, Qwerty." He said, in a whisper as I turned the water off. I was wrapped in a towel as I looked over at him now, stepping out of the stall. "Is that where you were last night?"

"Yes." I whispered then, looking up at his face. I was struggling to hold on.

"Why didn't you say anything? It's our job to keep you safe!" He said as he pulled me into a tight hug. I'm clutching to the towel, but I just shook my head.

"You couldn't have stopped it, Beetee. No one could have." I said then, frowning a little. "He… He had me given a drug, and all I could do was obey anything that anyone told me." I was whispering now, as I sat on the bed, looking away from him, still clutching the towel to my body. "I didn't know what was going to happen until President Snow was on top of me, and moving the dress out of the way."

Beetee was still frowning as he sat next to me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I could have been there… I would have. I would have waited outside of that room, and taken you back here myself." He said, his eyes locked on my face now. He looked as upset by this as I was feeling. Maybe I should have said something.

"I wouldn't put you through that, Beetee, but the next time he calls for me, can I go to you and talk after?"

"Of course, Qwerty." He said, before he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Get dressed, we'll have dinner soon, and then we'll be home." He said with a bright grin on his face.

Once he was out of the room, I let the towel drop to the ground, and dressed in a simple pair of slacks, and a blouse. Nothing to write about, even though it was tailored for me, and it still screamed of being of the Capitol. I stepped into the dining room, and we were met with a simple meal of rice, stew, and turkey. I smiled though, because some of it was from home. And it was comforting.

Beetee had waited for me, and he was smiling some, as he watched me eat. "They'll have your house in the Village ready, you know. Will your family move in there with you?"

I nodded then, though I hadn't thought about it before now. "I'd like them to, but really, only if they want to." I said then, shrugging my shoulders some. "I won't force them. We're not rich, but we're not struggling too. And without me to feed, things will be easier."

"You'll have your winnings to help them too." He said, reminding me. And I nodded. Of course. The Capitol will be paying me a sum of money each month for the rest of my life because I had won the games. I honestly hadn't thought about that too.

"I didn't think I'd win this. I didn't plan anything, Beetee." I said then, before the tears caught me, and my head bowed. "All of those nights in the tent, I thought Thor was going to kill me. And he could have, without a second thought. Why do you think he didn't?"

"I saw what he did to the Tributes from One, Qwerty. He made Kali hold Charm, while he tortured Bangle." He said, his tone soft, strained. "It took him almost an hour to kill him, before he started on Charm." And his voice was soft then. "He raped her, and when he was finishing, he stabbed her in the heart. Kali wasn't much better, though. The two of them made for some rough viewing. No one knew what to do about it. We've never seen such a sexually charged games before."

"He was horrible." I said then, sighing some, trying to swallow how this made me feel. "I feel, so bad for how I killed Jacque and Marina." I said, looking up at the man.

"Thor would have killed them, the same way he killed the kids from One. What you did, it was humane. I bet they didn't feel any pain."

"That was what I was going for when I designed those traps." I said then, offering a little smile. "If anyone was going to lose their life because of me, I wanted it to be painless." I said then, frowning some as I looked away from him. "I never want to do anything like that again. If I could avoid it, I wouldn't go back to the Capitol.."

"You know that's impossible, Hun." He said, sighing some as he looked over at me. "We have Wiress, Aix, me, and now you." There had been one other victor, but he had passed away when I was young. "Wiress.. She's.. You know.. So between Aix, you, and me, we'll have to alternate who is playing the role of mentor to our tributes."

"I know… And then there are all of the public appearances.. How do you handle it, Beetee?" I asked as I looked over at the man, tilting my head to the right.

"My inventions. You'll be good at that too. All you'll have to do is ask, and you can get plans to do anything you want. They may even want to make you a Gamemaker."

"I wouldn't.. Not that. That game, it's a horrible thing." I said then as I looked over at the man. We both felt the train slowing, though, so we knew it was time to be ready for the cameras waiting for us back in District Three. We both rose to our feet, and moved out of the dining room, towards the door on the train. Beetee laid his hand on my shoulder, and gave me a bright smile.

"Remember, you just won the Games, and now you're over the moon happy to be home." He whispered, before the doors slid open, and we were blinded by the flash bulbs. I gave a wave, though, as we set off of the train. I tried to stay as poised and confident.

That was, until I saw my mother. A cry of joy escaped my lips, and hers, and we both ran hard and fast and crashed into each other. Before I knew it, Dad, Iso, Chrome, and Safari were all in a tight huddle around me, hands grasping me in tight hugs, kisses flying openly, and freely. Standing right behind my father was Sata Stark.

I broke away from my family, and he moved close to me. There was a moment of an awkward pause, before he pulled me into his arms in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry it came down to you and him, Qwerty… But thank you." He said, as he looked down at my face. "He didn't suffer, and that was all a father could ask for."

"Mr. Stark… I'm sorry too." I said, trying my best not to cry. I turned my head back to the man, and he was crying. He bent down, and pressed a tender kiss to my forehead, before he pulled back, and vanished into the crowd that had gathered for my homecoming.

Our Mayor, Marnie Dixon greets me then, and she hands me a set of keys. "Congratulations, Ms. Jobs." She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. The keys to my new home burning a hole in my hand. I just wanted to be out of the masses, and try to forget about all of this. At least, until my victory tour.

"Let's get you home, Hun." My mother said then, taking my arm, and leading me back. I needed something normal. But who knew how long I could maintain it?


	24. Chapter 24

Time passes, as it always does, and I find myself sitting on the steps of the Justice Building, looking out over the town square of District Three. For most of the people, things have returned to a state of normalcy. For me, the dread of seeing the family and friends of the people I killed, or had a hand in killing, is looming over my head. I know that the Victory Tour is just another part of the Games, and it takes place at a point in the year so people can never forget that the Hunger Games are forever a presence in our lives. Today is a special day. My prep team will be coming to the district to prepare me for my Victory Tour. Rather than have them surprise me, I'm here, and waiting. It's been five months since I won the games, and the winter's chill has taken over the district. It's been raining, and snow will be here in a matter of days, but by then, I'll be in District Twelve.

I don't know a lot about District Twelve, other than the facts that their only living tribute is a drunk, and they are the coal miners. There isn't a lot that I think I really know about the other districts. I think that is something that the Capitol does to us. They like to keep up separate, so we can't move against him. That is why there is no travel between the Districts. They don't want us knowing what the others have. Or don't have.

I hear the rumble. The train will be at the station soon. Slowly, I rise to my feet, and I stroll the short distance from the Justice Building to the station. A few people see me, and offer me smiles, or waves. Others look away, ashamed of what I did in there. They must have known Buffer. I arrived at the station just as the train, and the car was pulling in.

When Ember, Dragora, and Philos stepped off of the train, the three of them lit up at the sight of me. I was in their embrace in a matter of moments, while they all squealed, and kissed my cheek, or commented on my clothes.

"What did you do to your nails?" Philos asked me in his little voice as they pulled me into the waiting car.

"And your hair!" Dragora chimed in, trying to untangle my frizzy mass of hair with her fingers right there in the car.

"At least her skin looks good." Ember said, as she stroked my cheek some.

"I've been following the cleaning things you told me." I said in a soft tone. I liked being clean, in all honesty.

"Why did you come and meet us at the station?" Ember asked grinning some as she watched me.

"With all the times the three of you just attacked me, I didn't want to take that to chance. So I thought I'd head you off at the pass this time!" I said, and the three of them joined me in laughing. "Where's Lenore?"

"She'll be along. She was still on the train." Dragora said, still trying to untangle my hair. They did stop, though, when they pulled up to my house in the Victor's Village. Each district had a Village, consisting of twelve houses. At the moment, only four are being occupied in our district. Across the street are Aix and Wiress, and next door to me is Beetee. I see Beetee and Wiress more than Aix, but I killed her tribute, so I assume that is the reasoning behind it. We all climbed out of the car, and were greeted at the door of my house by my mother.

"So, you found them, eh?" She asked, taking my coat, and the coats of my prep-team. All three of them doted on her, my sister, Iso, and my brothers, Chrome and Safari. Dad was still at work at the plant, though. He'd be home by dinner, and I'd be leaving tomorrow morning to start the tour. Or, taking the day long train ride to District Twelve.

"That I did!" I said then, watching Chrome poke at Philos' hair, in its odd curls. He took it all in good natured, though, and he tried to smooth out Chrome's messy curls.

"Well, you go upstairs, and get started on what it is you have to do. I'll have lunch ready in an hour, for all of you."

"We'll have to do something lovely for your hospitality, Mrs. Jobs." Ember said, before we all went upstairs, and into my bathroom in the house. Ember helped me out of my clothes, while Philos and Dragora took care of running my bath. Once the tub was full, I slipped into the water. Dragora went to work cleaning my hair while I soaked, and Philos was working on evening out my nails. Ember was setting up the supplies they needed to get me back to what they called Beauty Base Zero. Or, the closest thing to Natural Beauty they could get out of me.

I listened to them talking about the latest gossip in the Capitol, as they always did, and before long, they were drying me off, and stepping me into my bedroom, where I was sat in a chair, and allowed them to do their work on me. By the time my mother came up to get us for lunch, they had my hair smooth and silky, falling down my back. My nails were even, and polished in a bright orange, and my face and skin were clean and complexion was smooth.

Draped in a robe, we went down stairs, and into the kitchen. Iso was here now, and she had to do a double take on me, and she came over and lightly touched my hair.

"You made her look like a girl!" She said, and Dragora practically beamed.

"Can you get her to keep it that way?" Dragora asked, grinning to me.

"I can try. She might not listen. It took so much to get her to comb it for my wedding."

"It did not! I even wore a dress for you!" I said, trying not to sound too whiney as they poked fun at me. But everyone was smiling here. This was all in good fun to them.

Lunch was simple, a turkey stew, and juice. Nothing that they would normally go for in the Capitol, but my prep team is singing my mother's praises. It was when we were wrapping up that Lenora stepped into the house, grinning.

"Well, I'm glad to see you all finished up so soon." She said, as she made me stand, so she could take a good look at me. I did a little turn on her cue, and she nodded. "Good. Very good. We'll have to do the hair and makeup again in the morning, but that won't be too difficult. Can we talk?"

I think I know what it's about, so I nodded slowly, and moved towards the stairs, leading up to my bedroom. She'd carrying a garment bag, and removes a dress from it. It has diamond holes around where my stomach would be once I was in the garment.

"Did he commission this?" I asked then, touching the light weight black fabric.

Lenora nodded, and placed a hand against my shoulder. "He wants you in this for your stop at the Capitol." She said then leaning her head against me now. "He's also requested some time with you, to discuss what will be expected of you from here on out."

I wanted to cry, but I was afraid it would ruin the hard work my team put in on me, so I simply held my tongue, and looked away from her. I finally nodded, though. I assumed I knew what he was going at.

"Also… One of the Peacekeepers from the Capitol has requested to be assigned to you as security detail during the tour. It's never happened before, but it will be granted, if you approve." She reached into some pocket on her outfit, and she pulled out a picture of Jordan. He requested to be with me? I thought his kindness that night was just because he felt pity towards me for what had happened. I didn't think it was because he really cared. "Do you approve?"

"Yes." I said, almost instantly, and it was enough to make Lenora grin at me. "He is rather attractive. He was on the train. I can send for him tonight if you'd like." With the look she was giving me, I was shocked.

"What? No. It's not like that. He was there… And he helped me." I didn't think I had to go into more detail than that, though. Would she really want me to?

She nodded slowly, and kissed me on the cheek before she helped me into some clothes, a pair of wide legged trousers, and a button down blouse.

"We don't have anything left to do until your filming tomorrow. We could go for a walk. You can show us around the district?" Lenora asked as we started heading downstairs.

I nodded then, as I moved easily with her. "We can do that." I said, trying to get on a cheery expression.

"Let me make a phone call for your security escort, and we can be on our way as soon as he gets here."

Ember gave me a look, and started giggling when she heard that. It didn't take long for Dragora and Philos to follow suit. Apparently they all agreed that Jordan was handsome. Maybe he would be the little bit of light in this miserable situation for me. I could use some light, truth be told. And I had some questions for the man about his show of kindness towards me that last night I spent in the Capitol.


	25. Chapter 25

**If you want to see Qwerty's Story during the events of the 74****th**** Hunger Games, read Tribute, Victor, Mentor, Spy by Bensonfan711. CAUTION: This will contain spoilers that I **_**will**_** get to later on in Qwerty's story.**

I'll be the first to admit, when Jordan said he was on the way, I got excited. He was another light of positive energy for me, and I knew that I didn't want to live without light. No matter what gets thrown at me from here on out, with light in my life, I know I'll be able to handle it. Lenora, obviously saw this change in me, but it made her smile. I'd have to thank her once we were on the train.

When the knock came to the door, I was the first one to get there to open it. I was having a hard time containing myself when I saw the look in his eyes. He was amused, to say the least. He did, however, shoulder his rifle, and leaned in to press a small kiss to my cheek.

"Thank you for approving your security detail, Ms. Jobs." He said in a soft tone, watching me carefully.

"Thank you for volunteering for the task, Jordan." I said then, and he grinned a broad grin. As I stepped aside to let him in the house, I saw my mother giving me an off look, and I shook my head slowly. Jordan was safe. He had to be. He got me through a rather tough part of my life.

That was her cue to offer him some tea, but Lenora got to him first.

"Qwerty was going to take us on a tour of the district. Show us where she grew up, if you will." She said as she pressed a hand lightly to my elbow.

"Just a little walk around the district really." I didn't want to startle anyone by walking around with a peacekeeper in his white uniform. As, I believe, in most of the districts, the people of District Three don't really care too much for the peacekeeping force that has been assigned to us. There have always been good ones, as well as bad ones. We've been lucky over the last few years to have some really good peacekeepers, but Jordan is unfamiliar to the people of Three, and who knows how he will be treated.

"Well, lead the way then." He said, in his good natured way. With a small sigh, I did pull my coat back on my shoulders, and out into the Victor's Village we walked. Beetee could be seen in his house working on something, so I gave him a wave. As my mentor, he'd also be accompanying me on the Tour. Across the street, I saw no activity in Aix's house, and Wiress was using finger paints to draw equations on the side of her house. When she saw us, especially Jordan, she hid behind a bush. She still didn't trust me, but I wasn't in her little bubble yet.

Despite the threat of rain, it was a nice day in the district. With my hands shoved deep in the pockets of my coat, I pointed out to them the school, the factory where my father and sister worked, and a few of the shops I would go to when I was trying to sell my wares, or services. There really wasn't much for me to say about it, though. There wasn't much to show. Lenora wanted to see more of the district though. Part of her was getting ideas for what she would do for us next year at the games.

"Tell me, Qwerty. Will you be a mentor for the 62nd games?" Lenora asked then, trying to engage me in conversation.

"I haven't talked with Aix about it." I said honestly. I didn't know if she'd want a break for a year or not. And, since she'd been at this whole mentoring thing longer than I would have been, I would defer to her. It would be her call. Though, a small part of me didn't want to go. I didn't want to end up in Snows bed again, but I knew that if I went back to the capitol, I would.

"Well, talk with her when you get back from the Tour, and let me know. I've been working on your wardrobe for the games for when you do come back to the Games." She said in a light tone, and that did worry me. I didn't want to see what other pieces Snow commissioned for me to wear. What else would be expected of me?

"I will." I promised, though, watching her evenly. As soon as I knew, though, I would be the first to contact my stylist. She, at least, was in my corner. I didn't think too many others from the Capitol were.

We set back towards the Village just as a light rain was falling. Somewhere within his uniform, Jordan had an umbrella that was now open, and held over me. I looked up at him, watching the cold rain soak him through, and when I tried to push the umbrella towards him, he shook his head. It was all a part of the public face he would have to give to the world. Less of a body guard, more of a servant. I didn't like that one bit, but it will give us time together. And that is something that I cannot give up.

Once we got to the house, my mother took one look at us, and ordered everyone out of the wet clothes. Jordan was loaned some clothes of my fathers and it was the first time, while he was sitting by the heater, that I was able to get a good look at him. He's older, you can see that in the wrinkles around his eyes, but his hair is still a stark black, but his eyes are a deep blue. I like the contrast there. Once I'm changed into some flannel pajamas, and everyone is in some dry clothes, things seemed to settle for the night.

"So, you'll be staying with us, boy..." My father said to Jordan. "Or will you be headed back to your train?"

Jordan looked over at me a moment, before looking back up to my father. "Mr. Jobs, I know Qwerty is in good hands here. If you wish, I'll go back to the train for the evening."

My father ponders this for a moment, before he shook his head. "The rain is too intense out there, boy. And the name's Rog. You can stay the night. On the couch." He adds, before he looked to me, and gave me a smile and a wink. He knows more than I do, maybe. But he won't take him away from me. This is something that I can't believe.

Chrome and Safari are worried by the presence of a peacekeeper in our house, but they're trying to be brave and not let on how they feel about it. These two little boys are amazing like that. We moved our table out to the sitting room, so Jordan could still sit by the heater, and we enjoyed a dinner of soup, and crusty bread. It was nothing fancy, but Jordan complimented my mother's cooking, and even asked for seconds.

It was just before seven when my father went to bed. He had to be up early to go to the plant, so he wouldn't be on hand to see us off. But, I wasn't going to fight for my life again. I was just going on the tour, so we had nothing to worry about. Chrome was still giving Jordan the eye as he climbed the stairs towards his bedroom. Safari brushed off the appearance of the peacekeeper in our house. He was out of uniform, and therefore unthreatening to him.

My mother sent me off to bed too, reminding me that Franz would be here in the morning, to take me to District Twelve to start my Victory Tour. And I would need to be atop of my game.


	26. Chapter 26

I awoke to the smell of coffee brewing. It was something I'd only smelled while in the Capitol, so it brought back a bunch of memories I didn't want to face. Of course, I screamed, and tried to hide under my thick blankets. My scream, it seemed, was not my brightest move. The door to my room flew open before I was completely hidden, and Jordan was there, his rifle loaded, and ready to fire. And Jordan's muscular form was clad only in a pair of white boxer shorts. I'd seen men in boxers before. On Sundays, it's hard press to get my father in pants after all. But this was different. I felt this unfamiliar feeling in me that said I wanted to see more.

Then, we both realized I screamed over something that was a real honest threat. It was like it happened for both of us at the same time. I felt my face start burning with my blush just as I saw one rising on his cheeks. Slowly, he lowered his rifle as if that would cover him from my eyes, and I pulled my blanket up to my chin.

"So… You're ok, Qwerty?" He asked, and I could tell he was trying not to sound as awkward as this situation really was. As awkward as we both knew it was.

"Yeah… I just… Where did the coffee come from?"

He bled at me for a moment, before he burst out laughing. "The coffee? You scared me over coffee?"

"Hey! The smell scared me. I thought I was back there." I didn't have to explain where there was.

Jordan looked me over for a moment, and moved to sit on the edge of my bed, and he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"As long as I'm here, Qwerty, I'll do everything I can to keep you safe, and to keep you happy." He said, trying to reassure me.

"Why did you volunteer to be my guard?" I asked then, looking up into his eyes, leaning back, and simply accepting his touch for now. I didn't know what else to do in all honesty.

He smiled then, and shook his head. "I saw the state he left you in that night, and how truly innocent you had been before then. I've been watching since your name came out of the ball, Qwerty. Not because I want to, but because I can't look away."

This made me frown, though. I didn't know what to feel about that. After all, he was being sweet, but he was a peace keeper. "I'm nothing special."

"To hell you aren't." He said then, grinning some as he looked down at me. "You're a Hunger Games Victor, and he wants you, so there has to be something about you." He said, in a soft tone. "I've seen it before."

"Oh? How many other Victors have you seen then?" I asked, trying not to sound offended by it.

"I'll have to tell you that when we're on the train, lovely." He said, before he rose from the bed. "Now, you should get up. The triplets should be in here soon to make you up. I'd get bathed before then." He said, before he stepped out of the room, and closed the door behind him. That had me on my feet, and into the bathroom fast. At least I could be proactive here. I didn't want them to strip me if they didn't have to. I had the tub filled, and my head under the water when my prep-team appeared looming over me in the water. When I resurfaced, they all grinned, and stated on their work.

Because they had done the majority of their work the day before, there wasn't much that they needed to do on me, other than make sure I'm clean, dry, and looking pretty. By the time I emerged from my bedroom for breakfast, my hair was combed, and pinned up, and I was dressed in a coal black dress that went down to my ankles. We would be starting in District 12, which was more than a day's ride by these trains, so I would change out of this before then, but it was still a tribute to them, and their two fallen Tributes that I never met.

I had time to eat a small serving of eggs, and a glass of juice, before Franz burst in the house.

"Good morning Jobs family!" He said in a very cheery voice when he saw all of us, plus my prep team, Lenora, and Jordan. He did a double take on Jordan, though, and he blinked some at him. Though, in his very Franz way, he was able to push it aside, and walked up to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "So, there will be a film crew waiting for you outside. They're already assembled. All you have to do is smile, wave, and move on." He said, as he grinned to me. "I'll be there to guide you through. All they want is to see you saying goodbye to your family, and greeting Beetee, because he'll be going with you."

I listened intently to this, and nodded slowly as I looked up at the man. "I think I can handle that." I said, as I wiped my mouth, and rose to my feet. I wasn't full, but I knew that there would be plenty of time to eat on the train between here and District Twelve. Lenora was behind me, and she slipped a thick wool coat on over my shoulders, and affixed a scarf about my throat. A pair of mittens were on my hands, and when I made face at them, Lenora shook her head. Not her call, apparently.

Once I was ready, and Jordan was in his uniform, we stepped out into the steps of my house, at the same time that Beetee stepped out onto his. I gave the cameras a hearty wave, before I scooped down, and gave both Chrome and Safari a tight hug.

"You be good, listen to Mom, and go to school." I said to them, before I kissed each of them on the forehead. My mother got a tight hug, and she held me tightly as well. She didn't want to let go, but we both knew this time that I would be home before we knew it. I wanted to say goodbye to my father and Iso, but they were both still working at the plant. Though, in a week, Iso would be out on her maternity leave. She was just starting to show in her first pregnancy, and we were all over the moon happy for her about that.

When it was time, I stepped down the stairs, and Beetee did at the same time. We both walked up to the spot where our paths became one. With no hesitation, he embraced me in a tight hug, and spun me around for a moment until I was giggling loudly. Once he set me down on the ground, we gave the cameras another wave, before we slipped into the waiting car. It can take less than fifteen minutes to walk from the Victor's Village to the station, so to me, these cars were a waste. But, was a Victor now, and some of these things had to be expected.

Once we got to the station, we all climbed out of our cars, and stood on the platform of the station. A crowd had formed here, and as I looked out, I saw my father, Iso, and her husband, Howard. I gave them all an excited wave, before I was ushered onto the train. I couldn't tell if it was the same train, or a different one than the one that took me to the Capitol a scant six months ago. I didn't hesitate to go through to the bedroom, though. I didn't close my compartment door, I simply laid against the bed, and sighed some, closing my eyes as the train pulled out of the station.

Jordan followed me into the room, and closed it behind him. "You're worried." He said then, as he sat on the bed and rubbed my back.

"He said I belong to him. What's going to happen when we get back to the Capitol?" I asked, my voice coming so small, so quiet. I was afraid to even say the words though.

"He will, but I'll be there. I won't let you go through it alone. As your guard, I have twenty-four hour access to you, should you demand it." He said, still in that soft tone of his, the tone that I was starting to love.

"Well, I do demand it." I said, looking up at him, and he just smiled. "How do you know so much about this? About victors?" I assumed, because he was a peacekeeper he was a citizen of the Capitol.

"My father is a victor. From District Two. His name is Scar." He said then, playing with a lock of my hair.

"You're from Two?"

"Yes..." He said then, sighing some, as he watched me. "I know you have no love lost for Thor, but I'm not him." And then, he moved down, and pressed his lips to mind lightly, as if he was reassuring me of things. It was a tender kiss, loving, and gentle. And I found myself trembling some when he pressed on. Eventually, he did pull away, and he flashed me that grin. Without saying another word, he moved off to the arm chair, and watched me. "Take a nap. I'll wake you when lunch is ready."

With him in the room, sleep came easy.


	27. Chapter 27

When I arrived at the dining car, Franz, and Beetee were already there, and grinning to Jordan and me. I wasn't sure if I liked the look on their faces or not, but I held my tongue as I sat in my seat, and the attendant waiting on us placed a plate of food before me. It was, from what I could see, a simple chicken dish, with rice, and green vegetables. When I cut into the chicken, though, a rich sauce came from it. A small smile fell to my lips when I tasted the orange sauce. I looked around at the men in the car, and they were all watching me with expectant expressions.

"I thought you'd like that." Franz says as I start grinning. "It was a favorite of mine when I was your age." I never stopped to think how old Franz was. He had been handling our reaping's for as long as I could remember, but in all honesty, I was only sixteen years old. There was still a lot about the world that I lived in that I didn't understand at the time. I still don't understand everything, but I'm getting on a better footing than I was when all of this was happening. I digress, though.

"Well, while we're on this tour, I'll have to sample more of your favorites, Franz. This is simply divine." He seems to really like the compliment, because he's grinning brightly towards me. Most of the meal is conducted in silence, before I look over at Franz. He'd be the best one to answer my questions. "What is expected of me? What do I have to do for this Victory Tour anyway?"

Franz delicately dabbed his mouth with the napkin, before his eyes fell on me. "You'll have to give a speech that we've prepared for you." He started, and he grinned. "And they'll be gala's. Don't expect to see too much grandeur until we get to District 2, but the others, they do what they can with what they've been given."

I don't like the tone, but I still don't know much about what I'm getting into. "I never met the tributes from most of the Districts." I said then, looking down at my plate.

"This isn't about them, Qwerty. Yes, we're here to honor the sacrifice they made to Panem by fighting valiantly in the games, but above all else, this is about you."

"But, what about them? What happens to them? One thousand, four hundred and eighty-eight tributes have gone into the arena now, and only sixty-one of them have been lucky enough to come home." I said, looking over at them.

"I don't want to ever, _ever_ hear you talk like that again, Qwerty. Am I making myself clear?" This came from Beetee. The others were too stunned to talk. "Words like those will get you killed, or worse." I saw the look of fear in his eyes. It was the same look that was in Kali's eyes right before I killed her. He was afraid.

I nodded slowly then and held my hands stiffly in my lap. "Clear, Beetee." I said then, trying to let this moment pass. "I'm sorry." I said then, whispering some. Beetee reached out, and took a hold of my hand.

"I'm not mad at you. Qwerty. I just need you to be more careful." He said before he was leaning in, and kissing my cheek softly.

"Well, now that that unpleasantness is over, why don't we have some desert, or adjourn to the sitting room?"

"Or both?" This came from Jordan who had been silent the whole meal. I grinned, though, and nodded.

"Let's do both." Because, I'm a victor, and if I can't speak my mind about what the Games have been doing to the people of Panem, then I was going to eat whatever sweet that the servants on the train had cooked up in front of the television, watching… It must be the recap of this year's games or something to that effect.

That caused Franz to grin, and he nodded to the servants, who set to work assembling a cart. We all rose from the table, and moved off to the sitting area on the train. I took a place at the center of the couch, kind of flipping over the back of it as I moved. I hear chuckling and a gasp. I don't know who the chuckling is coming from, but the gasp is from Franz.

"That is leather!" He said, shouting at me, as if he's scolding me. I just stare blankly at the man, as if I don't understand the point. And really, I don't. They dressed me in leather boots in the Arena, but suddenly this couch made out of the same material needs to be babied? It made little sense to me. I looked over at the man for a moment, and then turned my head to look over at the television.

Franz let out a long sigh, before he turned on the television, and sure enough, they're playing the Games. A small frown goes on my lips, before my arms fold over my chest. I didn't know if I wanted to see these again, because I didn't want to live them again.

I feel Jordan's arm go around me, and I leaned into the touch, my eyes closed some. His hand went over my shoulder, and I started relaxing a little. It was funny how something as simple as a touch could calm me down. But it wasn't just any touch. It had to be Jordan. I felt his hand go up to my hair, just stroking the locks there. I sighed some, and leaned into the man.

"We can see if we can put something else on." He whispers to me, knowing why I'm on edge.

"No. I want to see, if we can arrange it, the 50th games." I said then, and looked to Franz with an expectant look on my face. The man moves over to a panel in the wall, and opens it, revealing all sixty-one Hunger Games on tape.

"Why do you want to see this?" He asked as he pulled out the tape for the games I asked for.

"Haymitch Abernathy." I said simply. "He's their only coherent victor at the moment, and he will be on hand." I said in a simple tone. "I'll want to see each district's most recent victor before I go into the lion's den." I said in a flat tone, watching Franz.

"Splendid idea, Qwerty." He said, clapping his hands together. He had the tape ready to go when the servants came into the compartment with desert options. I grinned some when I saw the offerings.

"I'll have the chocolate cheesecake, and can I have ice cream too?" I asked as I looked up at the servant. The woman grinned some, and nodded. She handed the plate, and set to work making an ice cream sundae for me. I grinned some as I started in on the cheesecake, taking my time on it, savoring every bite.

The playback started slowly, glossing over the reaping's and the interviews. This was the second Quarter Quell where twice as many tributes went in. Forty-Eight rather than the typical Twenty-Four. It was a harsh bloodbath, with that many career tributes, that much was for sure. I wanted to know about the man though. Haymitch. He won, but he's from District Twelve. The odds were not in his favor from the day he was born, until the day his name was pulled out of the ball.

I watched the games in silence, though. I didn't like what I saw, until he teamed up with one of the other girls from his district. Maybe together the two of them would have some sort of fighting chance. I looked over at the screen with a passive look on my face as they worked together, trying their best to keep their selves together.

Then the end came, and it was the final fight between Haymitch, and the girl from District Two. I had to flinch when that axe flew back and slammed into her head, killing her. "He's hard..." I said then, once the games were over.

"He had to be." Jordan said, still stroking through my hair. I didn't even know if he had one of the deserts or not. "Most victors have to be." He added, and gave a nod to Beetee.

"We find our own ways to cope with what we've done. You will too, Qwerty. It only takes time. And, bless fully, time is something that Victors do have." Beetee said to me, in that even, soothing tone of his. And, I had to agree. There was nothing but time ahead of me. Time, if I chose to play by the rules and that was something that I would just have to do.

I rose to my feet slowly, and slipped off towards my quarters without another word, or a glance to the three men. By morning, we'd be in District Twelve, and I would have to start preforming once more. For now, I just wanted some sleep, and some rest. And time to think myself.


	28. Chapter 28

**A note to my readers: No, I am not done with this story, and I am so sorry for keeping you waiting since March for this chapter. I typically do my writing while I'm at work. It's been busy here. Yay money, boo no time to write. I've also been treating a very sick kitty at home. If Meeko doesn't make it, look for her in future chapters of this, or my next fic following Qwerty's story.**

When the train pulled into District Twelve, I was shocked when I saw just how bleak and grey things are there. It must be the coal. I've never handled the stuff, but the dust must get all over everything. I was not greeted with a sea of smiling faces like I was when I came home to District Three. I knew that thinking that I should or would just be a pipe dream.

The mayor greeted us as we got off of the train. He did not have the miner look about him. His hand, when he took mine to give it a shake, was too soft. He also didn't look as sad as the people in the district. He escorted me from the train station to the Justice building where a small stage had been erected. There were four chairs on the stage along with a podium, and a table.

Franz, Beetee, and I took our seats at the stage, while the mayor stood to address the crowd of people who had formed. In the front most section of the audience was a smaller platform. To the left, from my perspective, was a worn looking woman, a man with two hunched shoulders, and two younger men with a similar posture. To the right, a clean looking woman, though her hands looked red and raw, a man with thinning white hair, a girl with blonde pigtails, who could not be a day over three, and a pair of twin boys who reminded me so much of Chrome and Safari that it made my blood run cold.

I hardly listened while the mayor retold the treaty of treason, as if anyone of us needed a retelling of it between all of the other times we hear it in the year. Finally, his hand extends to me, and he grins. But it is a polite smile. Nothing more than that.

"It is my honor to present you with the victor of the Sixty-First Hunger Games, Ms. Qwerty Jobs!"

The gathered crowd gave a polite applause. I rose slowly to my feet, and moved over to the podium. By the time I got there, the applause had already started to fade. I stood awkwardly at the podium before I started speaking.

"Thank you so much for your greeting, District Twelve. It really is an honor to be here with you today." My knees shook as I spoke. These Capitol words felt so hollow. My eyes fell to the families of the two fallen tributes, and I shouldn't help but wonder how my family would react to sitting there if I died. "I never really got to know your Daughter," I said as I looked to the woman to my left, "or your son." I said as I looked to the woman to my right. "I can only say that I am sure they brought a shining example of what your district truly is."

The crowd was silent; They were just staring blankly at me. I know that none of them truly wanted to be there. Two of their children were dead, and I was standing before then, in Capitol clothes, while they live in this stark poverty.

"Thank you for your children." I said then, with a catch in my throat. The mayor presented me with a plaque, and flowers. I took the flowers, and split the bundle into two, and handed each half to each of the mothers. "I am so sorry for your loss…" I said to each of them, before I was ushered inside the Justice Building.

"Qwerty!" Franz said as we walked into what would be my changing chamber. "That was brilliant! What you did with those flowers. The audience will simply eat that up! Who coached you into doing that?"

"It just felt like the right thing to do." I said, sitting down on the couch, and looked up at the three men in the room with me. "Was it wrong?" Now I was afraid that I had done the wrong thing, and someone that I cared about was going to get hurt.

"Oh, no." This came from Beetee. "Every victor has a thing. A gimmick. That Arista Waters has the stupid ankle scarf thing, and now you have the flowers." He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, to wrap me up in one of his tight hugs. I was starting to get used to those.

"So… I should do that at each district?"

"Yes. End each one with the flowers." Franz said, grinning fondly towards me.

The door opened, and Lenora stepped into the room, holding up a large garment bag. She was grinning as well. "Franz, love. Do you think you can get me some more flowers? I have an idea." She said as she draped the garment bag over the arm of one the empty chairs.

"I'm sure I can." He said, before he slipped out of the room.

"You're going to glue flowers to me or something, aren't you?" I asked, being honestly worried about it. Leonora had dressed me in far less before.

This caused Lenora to laugh. "No, Qwerty." She said, grinning some. "But for your hair." She added, stroking my cheek.

Franz was not one to waste time. He returned moments later, while Lenora was helping me into my ball gown. District Twelve is known for Coal Mining, and as such, I was dressed in a coal grey gown. The material was light and easy to move in. And, it seemed to almost smolder and smoke as I moved about in it. My hair was swept up, leaving my neck exposed. Lenora had taken my heart shaped pendant that Iso had given me as my token, and placed it on a length of ribbon. This was tied about my throat. The flowers were trimmed and secured in my hair with pins.

When Lenora allowed me to see myself, I couldn't help but smile. "You always do suck amazing work!"

She was grinning as she stood behind me. "You don't give yourself credit, my dear. I only make you sparkle because you're already a jewel."

We left the Justice Building by car, and made our way for the mayor's house where we would be treated to a dinner in my honor. Jordan stayed by my side the whole time. He was trying to play off his job of security, but he knew I was used to having him around. He made me feel safe. However, the dinner was the last thing I wanted. Each of the Twelve Districts experienced a lost every year. There are families mourning in every district. I know I survived because of dumb luck. Had Thor not been so arrogant, I'd be dead. Just thinking about it now makes me want to cry.

The food was simple, but I assumed it was far better than the people of the district normally got to eat. I tried to eat as little as possible, but every time I thought I could walk away, Jordan handed me something to eat. And eyed me until I gave into him. Once he thought I had eaten enough, Jordan did ask me to dance.

He moved as quickly and elegantly as anyone would. I didn't think he had it in him. I was just starting to really enjoy myself when Franz came up behind me, tapping me on the shoulder. "It's time we moved on, Qwerty. We have a long train ride ahead of us to get to District Eleven."

The ride back to the train station was rather uneventful. I didn't bother showering; I just peeled the dress off of myself, and crawled into the bed. Sleep claimed me faster than I thought it would.


	29. Chapter 29

The people in District Twelve seemed to be a poor downtrodden people. That was my honest impression of them. I really wish I had more time to linger there. To meet their one surviving Victor out of the two that the District has had time to collect. That is something that always baffled me. We set the victors on this pedestal, but what of the tributes that don't come home? I know that this is something I shouldn't think about, but it had been running through my mind since I laid eyes on that woman with her red and raw hands.

When I awoke in my room, I showered and dressed quickly, before heading for the formal dining car. I wanted to put some food in my stomach. I didn't know when we'd get to District Eleven. This was the first, and possibly last time in my life I would get to see the districts, and so I was flying in the dark here. When I entered the dining car, Beetee was the only one who was up. So I took my place to his left, and started to munch on some sausages that tasted faintly of honey.

Beetee looked up from the papers he was reading, and he smiled some to me. "We'll reach District Eleven this evening, so we'll do our thing in the afternoon. It'll give you a chance to tour some of the district." He said then, as he reached for a piece of toast.

"Will I get to see Seeder? Or Chaff? My father, before we left for the tour, mentioned how he was touched by Seeder's victory when he was younger, and he wanted to know if I could get her autograph." I said softly. "I know, it's not right. We're not Capitol, and I won't do it if you think it'll be bothersome, or bring up memories for her. But even if I get to shake her hand I think that'll be good for him."

Beetee looked at me with a grin on his face, and he nodded. "I can see if I can get her to come out and talk with you. She's usually approachable. And, since you didn't kill her tribute she'll be open to talking with you."

"I can't hope for a warm reception in Four and Two, huh?" I asked then, looking into my cup of coffee. I hadn't been a fan of the drink before this. It seemed to be too bitter to me. Now though, it helped me focus. I think I'm even starting to like the flavor of it.

"I doubt it. Scar, from Two, he'll be alright to you. You fought, and you did everything you had to in order to survive. He respects that." He said simply, a hand lying on my shoulder.

"I can even get you some time alone with Scar if you'd like." Jordan said, startling me, from the doorway. I looked up at him, with a confused look on my face. My eyes went from Beetee to Jordan again, looking for something in the way of an answer.

"How?" I finally asked, breaking the rather uncomfortable silence that fell in the wake of his words.

Jordan looked around, ensuring that there was no one else in attendance in the car. He crossed the distance from the door to the table and sat across from us. Leaning in, he would start whispering. "He's my father."

The fork that had been in my hand fell with a clatter to my plate, and the color, I felt, drained from my face. "But… I thought you were from the Capitol…"

"How many people do you know from the Capitol would agree to twenty years of service in some of the less fortunate districts?" He asked an amused glint in his eyes. "When I was eighteen, I wanted to volunteer for the games, but the morning of the Reaping, I was offered the position as a Peacekeeper. My father was pleased. He didn't think I had the fortitude to survive in the Arena." He said simply. "And, that year, it was a young girl from District Ten who won anyway. I was glad not to be put in that situation." He reached for my hand then, and frowned. "You can't tell anyone what I just told you though. But, I know for a fact my father is impressed with you, and wants to meet with you anyway."

I sat, in a stunned silence as I took it all in. Beetee was the first one of us to speak up. "We won't breathe a word of it, Jordan. You can count on that." He said in a hushed whisper. I simply nodded, as I looked up at Jordan's face.

"Thank you…" He said in a soft tone, before he released my hand, and set to work himself making up a plate for his breakfast. "So, what's the plan for Eleven?"

"Same as the plan was for Twelve. Let Qwerty here amaze them." Beetee said, as he nudged me, to get me to eat some more.

"You keep selling me as something that I'm not." I said, looking over at them. "The flower thing… It just felt right. And do you really think Thor or Kali's families will accept them from me? Or Marina and Jacque?" Because the answer that was rolling around in my mind about that was a loud hard pressed no. And, I could not blame them. I killed them, or somehow played a hand in how their children died, and had the shoe been on the other foot and I was their parents, I don't know if I would want to accept anything from the person who killed my child.

"After they see that you've done it everywhere else, you won't have to worry about them not accepting it. They will, if for nothing else than to keep up appearances. We're career District's, Qwerty." Jordan said then, pushing the plate of eggs my way. "We know the risks. Kali and Thor both volunteered. Thor literally beat another boy out of the way to get in the arena. What no one could bank on was a skinny shy girl from District Three knowing how to rig traps like that."

That caused me to give off a giggle as I started piling some of the scrambled eggs on my plate. Both Beetee and Jordan seemed to appreciate that. Anything to keep the two of them happy. My mind was on the rest of the tour though. Ten more districts to tour, and then I would be back in President Snow's clutches. I shuttered just thinking about it. I didn't want to think on it though. It was still such a long time away.

I finished the meal mostly in silence, even as Franz and Lenora joined us. By the end of it, we all decided to go our separate ways for the day. There really was not much to say or do until we got to the capitol.

Now, every victor is supposed to have something that they dedicate their time to now that there is no need for them to work, or go to school. The thing that I fell into easily enough was writing. Poetry believe it or not. While this is not the story of my poems, I will not bore you with their verses. I will say, however, that I sat in the last car of the train, looking out as the scenery passed us by. A notebook was in my lap, and I had some verses down, but nothing I would want anyone else to read. My own journey was something that I wasn't sure too many would want to see.

It was while I was jotting down a new line in my poem that Lenora stepped into the car and pulled a chair right up next to where I was sitting. "You did well in Twelve, you know. And when we get to Eleven, you'll see that you'll be able to do that level of good again." She said, looking out the back window. When she saw what I had written, she frowned some. "You shouldn't write about the President like that, you know. For all of his faults, he is doing his best for the country."

"Is he?" I asked then, looking up at her face. "You saw the way he looked at me at the parade." She didn't see how he looked at me the night after the Victory Gala though. The look, and feel of him that night was something I saw more often than I replayed the deaths of those I killed in the games.

"Oh, I saw, and you've seen the dress he commissioned for you for the Gala in the capitol." She said then, her hand still on my shoulder. "You're not the first, Qwerty… I should think that you should count yourself lucky that it's just him. There are other victors who he sells." She said in a hushed whisper. "Just… Listen to him, ok? Do what he says, you'll survive, so will your family."

I closed the notebook then, and drew my knees up to my chest, watching as the trees grew thicker outside of the train. We must be getting close. Or, I'd like to think that. "I will…" I whispered then, struggling not to lash out, to scream, or cry like I wanted to. Just the smell of his breath, the coppery stench of blood, made my stomach churn.

"Aix has already said she would take on the duty of mentoring for the Sixty-second games, you know. To give you some time to adjust to life as a Victor. You're lucky to have a few other female victors in your district." She said, as she rose to her feet, but not before pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Busy day tomorrow, Qwerty. Rest today while you can."

And that was when she left me to my thoughts. Sadly, I can say there was not much going on up there.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

It is a long trip between District Twelve and District Eleven. Longer than most people know about. That day, it seemed to stretch on forever. And really, there isn't much to tell about that tale. I spent most of my time in the rear car on the train, or in my room. I was in my bed on the train when it suddenly lurched to a stop and I found myself sprawled out on the floor. To go from the speeds that these trains go in to nothing in a matter of seconds is a shock to anyone's system. I must have hit my had on something, because it was hurting more than I can remember, and when I went to touch the spot that was hurting, I felt something warm and sticky on my hand. I didn't need to draw my hand back to know there was blood there.

Before I could even think about moving, the door to the room opened, and Beetee stepped through. He looked rattled, but shocked to see me where I was. He was at my side in a heartbeat, and held me still on the floor. "What happened?"

"I was in bed…" I said, looking up at the man's face. "I think I hit my head." I added, before his hands were in my hair, trying to see the gash at the top of my head.

"It doesn't look too bad." He said softly, as he helped me sit up. "But I still want to get someone to look at it. We're not far from District Eleven."

"Why did we stop?" These trains never stop unless they're in a station. This was something that I just couldn't understand. It made no sense to me. From the look on Beetee's face, it made no sense to him either. He didn't make a comment on why the train stopped, though. It was just something that didn't happen on these things.

Jordan was the next one to come into the room. When he saw Beetee and me on the floor, he was at my back in a heartbeat. I felt his strong hands lift me to my feet, and he looked me over. "What happened?"

Beetee rose with us, and he kept his hand on my head, on the wound there, and his head bowed slightly. "She was thrown when we stopped. She hit her head on something. There's a lot of blood."

"You said it didn't look that bad!" I yelled then, looking up at the man now, and I was full of fear.

I didn't have long to worry though, before long Jordan had me in his arms and was moving me out of my room. I didn't know how many rooms these trains had, but he kept on taking me towards the front of the train, through cars I'd never been in before. When he pulled me into a room, there were already a few injured folks lying out on beds. The obvious doctor on duty looked at us, and pointed to one of the few vacant beds. Once Jordan laid me down, he pulled up a chair, and took a hold of my hand. This was something that I knew couldn't get back to Snow, and I was praying that it wouldn't.

It took a while before someone came over to inspect my head. When the man did, he did so with a frown. "She'll need that stitched up. We can do a better job once we're at the Capitol, there won't even be a scar then. But for now, keep applying the pressure to it. She's not serious as some of these burns are."

The cooks had been in the kitchen car preparing dinner when the train lurched to a stop. There were a lot of burns amongst them. Clean bandages were pressed into the top of my head, and that was when I felt dizzy, almost clammy, and my stomach churned. I knew that I'd be sick if I moved around at all.

The whole time we were in this car, Jordan didn't say a word. He was good like that at times, stoic in a way. Must be part of his upbringing in District Two. They train to fight, after all. They train them to win the Hunger Games year in and year out. It's no surprise, looking back on it now, that they make good Peace Keepers.

Hours passed, and I could see the sun starting to rise in the sky when someone came over to look at my wound. The woman cleaned the wound, and stitched the flesh together in quick order, and ordered me on bed rest until we reached the district. Then, injury or not, I would have to go back to work.

Even though I assured Jordan I could walk, he carried me back into my room. It had been cleaned, though. I could smell the chemicals in the air. And, I had to wonder how much blood I spilled in there. Once I was settled into the bed, Jordan came to me with a glass of water, and two pills in his hand. "This will help you sleep. We'll wake you up when we're in the district." He said, as I took the pills, and drained the glass of water.

These Capitol remedies work quickly. Sleep claimed me before I realized I was tired.

Drug induced sleeps are weird. You recall things from them that you can't be sure if they're real or not. I remember hearing voices though. Lenora, Beetee, and Jordan, talking in hushed whispers, but what they were saying, I couldn't make out for sure. It was all a haze, really.

I did wake, though, feeling movement under me once more. The train was moving. I went to climb out of the bed, my mind still foggy, when I heard Beetee's voice. He had fallen asleep in the arm chair in the room. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Toilet." I was surprised at how horse my own voice was. I guess that can happen when one is unconscious for as long as I was.

He laughed, good naturedly of course, and he rose to his feet. "We just started moving about ten minutes ago. There was a large tree on the tracks. That's why we stopped as short as we did." He said as he took my arm, and lead me into the bathroom. "You needed stitches. It's covered now, but when we get back to the Capitol, they'll fix you up, better than new."

When I had finished with the bathroom, Beetee helped me back into the bed, and sat on the edge of it. "You were asleep for almost ten hours. We'll be getting into District Eleven in the hour, and that will give us enough time to get you dressed and ready for the assembly at the Justice Building, and the banquet afterwards." He said then, as he brought a hand to my forehead. "Don't worry. Lenora will hide the stitches, and your dress will help your skin tone look a little less pale."

"Joy and Phage." I said, remembering the names of the two tributes from this district.

Beetee nodded. "Joy and Phage. Once this is over, you don't have to remember everything about them." He said, running a hand over my cheek, trying to soothe me. The day hadn't started yet, and already it was a long one.

"Yes, I do. They are all gone, and I'm still here. I'll keep all of them in my memory. Even Thor." I said, and I don't know how I was able to hold it together, saying his name, but I did. Even to this day, though, he is one of the few people in this world to truly give me nightmares.

Just then, Lenora stepped into the room, holding up a garment bag with a vivid green dress in it. She smiled some to me as she hung it up. It took an effort of her, and Beetee, but the two of them got me dressed, and looking presentable in plenty of time. My hair was what she fussed over more, trying to keep the wound clean, and hidden. She finished with my hair coiled up atop of my head, and several flowers, that must be common in District Eleven pinned in my hair.

They were going to make my public image about these dumb flowers.

Even still, when she finished, I had to marvel at the work she did. It was very well done. More so than I would have expected. After all, I didn't know the first thing about styling hair. I brush it when I have to, then I'm done with it. Every time she does something nice with my hair, though, I'm brought back to the morning of my reaping, and the fuss Iso made over the condition of my hair. And how I wished my name was never pulled from that ball. Things would have been easier then.

But I wouldn't have met Jordan, and my life would be dull without him in it. Can I say that I love him? No. But when I need someone, here there. And I get the feeling that he will not be going away any time soon.

"There, darling. You look beautiful." She said as she stepped back, and let me admire myself in the mirror. Even though I don't take too much stock in myself, I have to give it to her. The woman does amazing work.

I smiled up to her, and rose to my feet slowly. I was still dizzy from the night before. "You're a genius." I said as I felt the train slow to a stop. We were here.

District Eleven was waiting.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I remember my head spinning as I stepped out onto the platform with the people from District Eleven waiting for me. I glanced to Phage's family. There was just a man and a woman there. Phage was an only child. To Joy's side, there had to have been about ten people huddled in around a woman sitting on a chair. Joy's mother was a slight woman, no taller than me, but far thinner. She looked old too, like the entire weight of the world was on her shoulders. As it should be, she did just lose her child after all. On the platform with me, and the others from the train were Chaff and Seeder. They were the public faces of the district after all. And, having other Victors joining me made this seem like it wasn't so horrible.

The people reminded me a lot of those in District twelve. They were all tired looking, drawn. And the children looked hungry. I guess that is just a part of living in Panem. We're all always hungry. I can't recall exactly what I said when I addressed the crowd, but they all seemed to enjoy it. When I approached the families, to hand them my flowers, Phage's mother burst into tears, and clung to her husband. Joy's mother took my face in both of her hands, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. She murmured something of a thanks, before I went back, to join the others in the hall of justice.

I don't remember much of the banquet. At least District eleven had a little more to offer, and I loved the citrus smell that seemed to permeate through the area. Very comforting, and clean in its own way really. What I do remember clearly, though, is my conversation with Seeder. The woman approached me while I was talking to the District's mayor, and saved me from the man's dull conversation.

"Thank you." I said when the woman pulled me other to Chaff. They were both older than me. Older than my parents. It had been a while since they won their games, Chaff winning the 45th games, and Seeder winning the 27th.

Seeder was the first one to speak up though. She took me by the shoulders, and looked down into my eyes. "I needed to talk to you. Are you ok? Has Snow tried anything with you?" The woman was sweet. In another life, I think I could have been friends with her, should we be given the chance, and not just meeting up once a year.

The mention of Snow, though. It was the cloud looming over me. I nodded slowly to her. And I must have been crying, because she pulled me into a hug, and Chaff wrapped his good arm, and his half arm around the two of us. "It was the night of the Victory party in the Capitol." I said then, and before I could go into any additional detail, the woman placed a hand over my mouth.

"Shh.. Darlin'. You're not the only one. You need to hold onto that thought. No matter what he says, he's getting others. But, you need to do what he wants. He'll make the people you love suffer if you don't." She said, her voice gravely soft.

I was startled slightly when Chaff spoke up. His baritone ringing out as he looked over at the two of us. "You can talk to us. I'll give you our contact information, or make sure Beetee gets it. He's a good man." He said then, nodding to my mentor as he walked over to us as well. "You might not be alone in these attentions, but that doesn't mean that you need to shoulder this alone." He said then, brushing my hair back from my eyes. That was when I remembered what my father wanted.

"Mr. Chaff.. My father, he wanted your autograph." I said, and the man's face lit up. He nodded, and reached into his pocket for a scrap of paper.

"What's his name?" He asked, holding the paper still with his stump, and holding a pen deftly between thick fingers.

"Mark. Mark Jobs." I said, watching the man. "You don't have to.. I know you lived through something horrible… But Dad said he loved watching you. How you won, and how you've trained your tributes." I added, my voice sounding so small, and it reminded me of Buffer's voice. How little he sounded when we were getting ready for the Games.

"It's no worry. If we're going to be in contact, might as well get to know your folks too." He said, that warm smile lighting up his face. "You're a survivor. You won the games, and you won in a way I don't think many of us expected. You'll be fine with what the aftermath has. I think you'll like District Ten. I found the cows… Intriguing."

Beetee heard that last part, and he started laughing loudly. "That's one way of putting it." He said, shaking his head. "I thought they were smelly." He said as he took a hold of my shoulder. "Jordan wants a dance with her, if the two of you can spare her." He said then, offering them that charming Beetee smile that I loved.

Seeder grinned then and she kissed Beetee's cheek. Old friends it seemed there. "We'll get what we told you to Beetee here." She said, before they let me step away, and head towards where Jordan was waiting. He was in a modified peace keeper uniform. He had the District Three seal on his shoulder, and flowers in his lapel.

"Lenora designed it. Since I'm on your team now, I should look the part.. Or she said so anyway." He said when a hand took my waist, and he started leading me in a slow dance to the light music that was playing. "It'll take us half a day to get to District Ten." He said simply, watching me as we moved through the floor. "I expect Franz will be taking us back to the train soon. I thought you might want some fun, though, before we have to be locked away on that thing again."

I was all smiles, moving easily in the man's arms, dancing with him. "Well, this is nice. And unexpected. You should keep it up."

He laughed some, shaking his head lightly. "You'll be meeting my dad you know, when we get to District Two. I want you ready for that once we get there." He said, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "He's one of the Victors. Scar. You killed his tribute this year, but he doesn't hold that against you." He said, smirking some as he looked over at me. "He's angry that his tributes didn't think to set traps like that first."

I didn't know what to say with that. Scar was one of the most imposing Victors of Hunger Games history. He won the 40th games with his ruthless tactics. It was surprising that his son didn't play in the games. But, there was time enough to ask why he hadn't played. I was happy he hadn't. If he had, I wouldn't have those strong arms around me now.

When the song ended, though, Franz approached, and smiled to us. "We should be getting back. We've got a long day ahead of us."

"I'll take her back if you want to stay for a bit." He said, an arm remaining around my waist. When Franz consented, we were heading out in the darkness towards the train. We didn't speak. We didn't have to. There was a light feeling in the air around us, and that was something that I liked. It really was just easy to be with this man. To be myself with him, and not this, whatever it was that I was for the camera's. Once we got to the train, and to my quarters, Jordan did something surprising. He bent his head down, and kissed me lightly. It only lasted a moment, before he stood back. "Tomorrow, you'll get to milk a cow." He said. Laughing some, before he strolled off towards his quarter, and leaving me alone with my thoughts, and my dreams.


	32. Chapter 32

On the train again. Of all of the things about the Victory tour, it is something that I learned to hate. It was disorientating waking up in one place when you went to sleep in another. After a while, it all blurred together. District ten passed much like twelve and eleven did in my mind, to be honest. We arrived, and since the marketable good from District Ten is livestock, I was dressed head to toe in leathers. It was hot, and sticky, and all the while uncomfortable.

The rest of the tour really does blend together in my mind. I can't think back on most of the districts with any fond memories. The one that sticks out in my mind come from District Four. Of course, this is was a district where I knew the Tributes. Jacques and Marina. I still feel bad for having to be the one to do it for both of them. It was kill or be killed, though. And the other thing that I still find myself thinking on is that they were career tributes. They both volunteered.

When I got off of the train in District Four, the thing that stood out was the smell. There was a salty, almost fishy scent in the air. Franz didn't seem to like it, and he took a handkerchief out of his pocket, and brought it over his face.

"Low tide." He said, as if that explained anything to me. Honestly, it didn't. I'd never been near the ocean before. I was dressed in shades of blue. Sea foam, Aqua, and Teal, were what Lenora said the colors were, but they were all blue and green to me. Once in the district our little party was ushered from the train station, and towards the Justice Building, where there was a crowd gathered.

I was a little excited for District Four, just because this was one of the few districts where they had a recent Victor. Arista Waters. I remember her games, and they weren't that long before mine, you see. And I felt as though she won on a similar circumstance to me. Dumb Luck. If it wasn't for somehow being slightly faster, and having a seemingly useless skill that the other career tributes had, we'd both be dead.

Once we got to the Justice Building, I looked out over the crowd gathered. It was easy to see who Jacque's family was, and who was Marina's. Once they mayor gave his speech, I rose, and said my peace. Then, it was time for those damned flowers. Some districts loved them. Some did not. District Four didn't seem to like me too much.

As I approached the families, to hand over the two neat bundles of flowers, a hush fell over the crowd. I handed Marina's mother the flowers, and she took them without a word. She wouldn't even look at me. Of course, I killed her daughter by crushing her head between two logs. Why would she want to look at me?

Without saying a word, I moved over to Jacque's family, and handed the woman seated there the flowers or I tried to. The woman reached out a shaking hand to me, to accept the flowers, but a man standing behind her knocked them out of my hand.

"How _dare_ you try to give that to her?" The man demanded. His skin looked as though it had been burned by the sun one too many times. His hair was a pale sun bleached blond and his eyes a dark brown that bore almost into my soul. "You kill her son like that? He should be with us. Not you!" He was so angry with me for surviving the games. All I could do was take a small step backwards. The man followed me though, with that angry look in his eyes. I saw his hand rise, to strike me.

Before his hand could make that contact, Jordan was pulling me back, and two of the district's Peace Keepers were restraining the man. Jordan didn't say a word, as he held me tightly by the arm, to the Justice Building. There was a room held off to the side, as we entered the Justice building, which was set aside for us to prepare for the ball that would take place that night.

Jordan pushed me down onto one of the chairs, and he knelt before me, to look me over. "Are you ok?" He asked his eyes ablaze with almost fury as he watched me intently.

"Yeah. Kind of. I think so anyway." I said, looking into the man's eyes. "He didn't hit me. He didn't even get close. You made sure of that."

Jordan didn't look convinced. He touched his hands to either side of my face, but lifted his head to look over at the guard that was standing in the doorway. "Contact the Peace Keepers in Districts Two and One. I want double the guards there when we arrive." He said, his tone conveying the authority he held as a Victor's primary Guard.

The Peace Keeper gave a single nod, and a salute, and turned on his heels, making his way into the hallway. Once he was gone, Jordan turned and looked me in the eye again. "If that man ever sees the light of day, he'll be lucky. Even if he's hauled to the Capitol, and turned into an Avox." He said then, before he rose to his feet, and offered me a hand.

Of course, I took it from him, and let him help me to my feet. "There's a banquet tonight, and a ball. We'll be here overnight, and we'll be on our way by morning. Or, so Franz's schedule says." He said with a small smirk on his face. "The people here, and in two and one will not like you. I should have prepared you for that."

"Why wouldn't One like me? I didn't kill their tributes, Two did." I said, and I couldn't get over how frantic I sounded.

"Because you're from Three. Because you came home and their Tributes didn't. It's the same in all of the other districts. The outer districts say they like you, or play along with it because to them, you're a symbol of what they could have." He said then, brushing a lock of my hair back from my face. "You're the lucky one. They all hope for that."

"Sometimes, I think that the tributes that didn't make it home are the lucky ones. I never asked to be called, or to win… If I could turn back time, and make it so none of it happened, or to change the outcome, I would. In a heartbeat."

Jordan turned, and looked at me, and shook his head. "Never say that, Qwerty." He said, his eyes locking on mine as he took me in his arms, and held me close to him. "The world can get better, things can change, but if some sort of thing wanted you to die in that arena, you would have died. I'm certain of that."

I don't know what it was about him, but just hearing those words put me in a state of awe with this man. He always had a way of relaxing me back then. He leaned in, and kissed my forehead again "You should let Lenore get you dressed for tonight. You need to make an impression. You're going to meet Mags, and Arista." He said then, before he slipped out of the room, in time for Lenora, and her people to come in and make me look a little more presentable for the night that was before us.


	33. Chapter 33

How I endure Lenora and her efforts to make me presentable is beyond me. When it is time for the banquet in District Four, I feel calmer though. The incident in the square is still weighing in my mind, but I cannot dwell on that overly much. After all, I have two Hunger Games legends to meet. Mags and Arista.

Mags won, well, before I was born. She won her game, back in a time when the nation was still in awe that these events were happening. She may, very well, remember a time before the Games. Then there is Arista. She won the 59th Hunger Games, by a feet of dumb luck. Had the boy from District Eight been able to get his head above that water, I do not think she would have stood a chance against him. These are thought I could never say to Arista, because of the cool reputation she's won herself since she won the Games.

By the time I'm ready to enter the ballroom, I am in a long sea-foam green gown. It is strapless, and backless, leaving me to feel very much exposed, but the look make wonder how it is staying up on me. My hair is pinned up, out of my eyes, but left with curls kissing my cheeks and neck. The "ballroom" in District Four is outside, not on the beach, but close enough that we can hear the ocean rolling against the shore, and some of the sea birds crying for game.

The music stops as I make my entrance, and I can feel the eyes of those honored guests bearing into me. I do not have time to think on this before I feel a hand on my shoulder. Beetee. My rock. He offers me a smile, and he guides me across the floor. It is traditional in District Four for a visiting victor to have a dance with their mentor to start the banquet and ball. We have rehearsed how we will dance, and it is a traditional dance in District Three. Typically, it is done on a happy occasion, like the birth of a child, or a wedding. Beetee is not quite graceful, but neither am I. The good thing is it takes us only a few minutes to have our time passing about the dance floor.

Once it is over, I find Franz has taken my arm, and he is making the introductions. First to the mayor of District Four, and her husband. Then I am presented to the victors of the district. Mags, the darling woman that she is takes me by the shoulders, and presses a kiss to both of my cheeks.

"It is an honor to meet you." I managed to say, as I return the gesture of the two kisses to the other woman's cheeks. But then I am standing before Arista Waters. This woman is giving me the eye, and I'm not entirely sure what it was that I did. Yes, it was my trap that killed both of the tributes from this district, but it was a kill or be killed situation. The most of that night in the woods I remember was running for my life.

"Arista, it is an honor to meet you too." I said to her, and I extended a hand to her. Arista just stares at me, and the hate that I feel coming off of her is almost palpable.

"Three." She said in a rather blunt tone as she continued to stare me down. I have to wonder, did she have Jacque, or Marina. I know that, in her mind, their blood is on my hands, and I am not entirely comfortable with it. Stepping back, I cling to Franz's arm, and the man, at least, has the sense to take me away from her.

Once I am back with Beetee, he takes a protective hold on me, and leads me to try some of the sea food on display. "She hates me." This is not a question, it is a statement. I know that above all else, Arista Waters hates me.

"She cringed when Marina's head was crushed, and she looked like she was going to be sick when Jacque's head was mostly cut off. I thought I was going to be sick through it all. I didn't think you had it in you to be that much of a brutal killer."

"I didn't mean to be, Beetee." I said, before picking at a crab cake. "They were going to kill me. It's all a part of what these games are after all."

He sighs, and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "I know, Qwerty…" He said, as he handed me a glass of wine. "Just the one. We have to be off in the morning for District Two." I'm dreading District Two and One. The reception I got here will not be any better there. After all, it was only dumb luck that I outlived Kali and Thor. Charm and Bangle... They fell prey to the ruthless killers from Two. But in Two, I knew above all else the reception would be icy.

I take a sip of the wine, though, and find myself sitting on a bench overlooking the ocean. I'm trying not to dwell on the past, but I find myself going to that place. Before long, I'm shivering, but the cold doesn't sink into me like it did in the Arena. I don't think anything in the world could ever be that cold. I feel a jacket slip over my shoulders, and I look up to see Jordan standing over me.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." He said with a long sigh. Sitting on the bench with me, he looks out over the ocean, watching the sun set. "We can make our farewells if you want..."

"That might be for the best… I keep thinking about them. Jacque and Marina. If we had met differently we could have been friends. I keep wondering what it was that Thor told them about me. What lies he fed them."

Jordan took my hand in his, and he shook his head slowly. "You can't think like that. If you do, you'll turn into one of those victors who turns to some drug to cope with things. I do not want to see you fall that way."

I'm frowning, but on the verge of tears, but I nod slowly, and set the empty glass on the bench beside me. "Can we go back to the train?" It was the sky that I hated the most here. It reminded me too much of the sky in the arena. That same ugly grey that it was in the arena. The same grey that I saw all of those face floating in the sky. I hate that color now.

"Yes we can." He said, rising to his feet, and offering me his arm. I rose, and after the gown was smoothed, I took a hold of his arm. "Well, let's be polite, and thank the mayor before we go to the train."


	34. Chapter 34

Jordan and I mad it to the train in short order, just as the sky took on the inky blue/purple look of evening. The stars sprinkled about the night sky, and I admit, I was in awe of it. Once I changed into a pair of slacks and a sweater, I went to sit out in the rear car of the train, to observe the awe inspiring nature that is the heavens. With out all of the lights that I was used to, the number of stars in the sky were more than I can recall ever seeing before. I cannot say how long I sat there, but while I did, all thoughts of the Games, the fallen Tributes, and my life simply drifted away.

"How long have you been sitting in here?" The voice was the cool calm that I was used to hearing from Beetee. I turned, and saw him standing in the doorway. He was still wearing the suit he'd worn for the reception, though his jacket laid open, and his tie was loosened about his throat.

"Since I got back." I said, turning back to look up into the sky. "Who knew there would be so many of them?" I asked, my voice growing soft.

"So many of what, Qwerty?" He asked, stepping further into the car, so he could see where I was looking.

"Stars. I want to count them all, learn about each one of them." Because, really, before now there were just a few constellations I'd ever been able to see.

"That will prove difficult to do back home." He said in his calm way. He sat on the bench beside me, just as the train lurched forward. We were now on our way to District Two. "Unless it's a night that the District's gone Dark." Going Dark happens once a year, when our fallen tributes come home to be laid to rest.

"And when we go Dark, I wouldn't be disrespectful to run around outside with a telescope." I said, letting a small sigh escape me. "What can I expect in Two? Who were the mentors this year?"

"Lyme and Scar... You might have better luck with them. Neither one of them approved of what Thor put you through, and they were impressed with how you handled yourself." He replied, laying his hand on my shoulder. "It's late. We should get you off to bed." He paused, before giving me a smirk, "Big, Big day tomorrow!" He almost perfectly mimicked Franz's tone with the last sentence. It was so close that I couldn't help but laugh when he did it.

"Alright. I'm going." I said, giving his hand a squeeze. Once I was on my feet, I released his hand, and exited the car, making my way towards my room. Once in there, I found myself longing for home more than I thought I would be. Could it really only have been nine day since I was there? This tour was going by so quickly, I didn't know how I could come to terms with the end of it.

I glanced into the closet and that was when I saw that dress. The dress that Snow wanted me in. The tears formed in my eyes before I knew it. I didn't want to be a part of this, the games, or what he wanted of me.

"I could say no. I've fought, I might be able to get away from him. It doesn't have to be this way." I said all of this, through my tears. But, somehow, in my heart of hearts, I knew the words were hollow. Empty really. If there was one thing that I knew with absolute certainty now it is the undeniable fact that President Snow is one man who will always get his way.

With numb movements, I changed into my nightgown, and crawled into bed. "Kali... Thor..." I murmured, before sleep started to claim me.

_It's cold. Cold like the Arena was cold. There are trees all around me, and I am running. I'm running faster and harder than I have for anything in my entire life. I am running for my very life itself. That's when I hear it. A twig snapping, and a rustling through the leaves beside me. _

_That is when Thor leaps out of the trees, brandishing the longest sharpest knife I've ever seen. The blade is at least a foot long, smooth and sharp on one side, serrated on the other. I can feel the cold metal sink deep into my side. There is no pain, just cold. When he withdraws it, I can see, and smell, the blood on it. He presses the flat of the blade to my cheek, and I feel the hot sticky texture of my blood. _

_"You should have let me do what I wanted. I would have let you live longer if you did." The second time the blade plunged into me, this time in my neck, there is pain. And I scream. I scream for all I am worth, but there is no one around to save me. _

I'm still screaming when I feel the blankets tighten around me, and the sudden shock of hitting into the hard floor of the room on the train. The train is still moving, the sky is lightening by the looks of things through the curtain. But I'm on the floor, fighting with the weight and the tangle of my blankets, needing to free myself from them. My door opens, and Jordan is standing there, looking to find the source of my screams.

"What happened?" He demands, as he helps me untangle from the mess I'd made of the blankets. I don't answer him. Once I'm free, I pull myself to my feet, and move into my bathroom, so I can see myself in the mirror. My neck is fine, as is my side. There is no blood on my face. It was all a dream, even if it doesn't feel like it was. "Damn it, Qwerty, talk to me!"

"I'm fine." I finally said, leaning on the counter in the bathroom. I've started washing my hands, and I hadn't realized that I had started doing that. I can still feel the warm sticky blood on my face though, and I need to get it off. Even though I know logically that there's nothing there.

"Like hell you are. You need to let some of this out. You haven't talked to anyone about these nightmares, have you?"

"Why should I? Taking won't change what happened. It won't erase these memories. Talking won't do anything useful."

That is a little too much for Jordan. I hear his fist contact the wall, and then the door slam shut behind him as he stormed out of my room. Part of me wanted to run to him, but I know that we'll be stopping before long. I might as well shower, and get ready to be assaulted by Lenora and her team again. Maybe they can do something about the gaunt look in my face, and the darkness under my eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

The prep team has tried to go for a simpler look for District 2. My hair is down, in a subtile curl. They've put enough makeup on me to make me look refreshed, but not the harsh colors they put on me for other districts. Lenora came in holding a grey dress with red accents.

"It will make you look younger," she explained, "and we're not doing the flowers here. Unless you feel the need to." She added, touching her hand to my arm. I think, out of all of the districts, this one will be the hardest for me. I knew their tributes. I still think about them. They still give me nightmares, and make me wonder why I was lucky enough to survive them when they were so brutal. After all, Kali and Thor trained for this for their entire lives. They volunteered. This was the glory they so desperately clung to.

"Please tell me that we have more security for this place." I said, once she'd dressed me, and helped me into the red kitten heeled shoes.

"We do." She said, giving me a reassuring smile. "You'll be safe, I promise."

We joined Beetee and Franz at the breakfast table, and even though I didn't want to eat, I managed to force down a few bites of soft grain, and a few peach slices in a sweet sauce.

"Keep to the cards and you'll be fine." Franz said, sliding the note cards he'd written up to me. "I've shortened what you normally say in the districts. It'll be this short for One too."

"Thank you..." I said, keeping my tone low. I'm not really sure what to make of this kindness, but I know that Franz has always had his heart in the right place when it comes to the Tributes from District Three. Or, he has for as long has he has been our representative.

The train pulled into the station and we all rose to start filing out into the cool air. As we step outside, Lenora slips a woolen cloak over my shoulders, clasping it with a floral pin near my throat. There are people waiting here, which startles me since the Justice building is so far from the station in Three. Jordan is walking before us, his head held high, his rifle held before him in his hands.

Once we turn the corner to see the stage, I notice that the Mayor is already standing at the podium giving his address. Standing behind him are the two mentors from this years games, Lyme and Scar. Lyme has more of a militant look about her than I'm expecting, her jaw set in a stern line, and her eyes focused on Kali's family, standing on their elevated platform.

Scar has his eyes on me. They're the same eyes I've been staring into for days now. The ones who tried to comfort me from the nightmare I had that morning. They're Jordan's eyes. Scar is grinning too, in a similar fashion to what my father might give when one of the boys comes home with a good grade in school. He's proud.

"And now, it is my honor to present to you, the Victor of the Sixty-First annual Hunger Games, from District Three, Qwerty Jobs!" The mayor's voice is booming through the speakers, and the audience gives a polite applause. I find myself standing before the microphone, and I'm in awe at how I got there in the first place.

"Thank you, Mayor Panzera, and thank you, District Two, for your warm welcome. Above all else, I would like to thank the families of Kali and Thor, for the sacrifice they've given in their children." I'm reading from the cards, but I'm trying to look out over the crowd at the same time, because I feel the need to make this personal. I already have the connection to them in my head, but I need this moment for closure. "We all know the courage, and the strength it takes for a parent to send their children into the Arena. The Hunger Games were forged from a time where our country was weak, but it is in the sacrifices that we all make that will make our great nation strong once more."

When I step back, I'm presented with the plaque, and the flowers from the two young girls waiting near the edge of the stage. The plaque I hand to Beetee who appeared at my left shoulder. The flowers, though, I know they're not mine. I step down from the stage, and the people who have stood between the stage and the Tribute Families' risers part silently before me. It is Kali's family I go to first. There is a woman standing there, and two younger children. A boy and girl. I hand one bundle of flowers to the little girl, and one to her mother. There is a lot I want to say, but I can't make the words come out. I see tears on the woman's eyes, and I fear they match my own.

When I turn from her, and start walking for Thor's family, my hands are shaking. There is an elderly woman seated in a wheelchair, and three men standing around her. I finally muster up the strength to unclasp the cloak I've been wearing, and I've pulled it off of my shoulders. One of the men moved to plant himself between the elderly woman and myself.

"Whatever petty token you want to give my grandmother, she will not accept it." He said, glaring down into my eyes so deeply I think he can see into my soul.

"Aries, we'll have none of that. Step aside, and let he do as she will." Her voice was stronger than I thought it would be, given the state of her being in the chair. Bewildered, he stepped aside, and allowed me to pass.

"It's cold.." I mumbled in a dumb tone. I thought there was more that I could say, but the words were lost in my throat. Rather than trying to force them out, I draped the cloak over the older woman's shoulders. My hands moved in, to clasp the pin closed.

Before I could pull my hands away, she took them in both of hers. Her hands were warm, and her grip on me was firm. "I cannot speak for the rest of my family, because many of them are still angry with you. I, however, do not agree with what he did to you, with what he tried to do. It took great bravery for you to fight the way you did, and my grand sons would do well to remember that."

When she released my hands, I moved in and embraced her in a hug. "I am so sorry..." I whispered into her ear.

"I know." Was the whisper that I heard back before she released me from the hug.

I was numb, but feeling a little lighter as I walked back to the Justice building, where two peace keepers were holding the doors open for me to pass through. Once through the doors, Beetee takes my hand, and wipes my cheek with his hand.

"What did she say to you?" He asked, leading me off to a small room so we could talk.

"What I needed to hear, I think." I said, sinking into an arm chair in the room. "I told her I was sorry." I added, before I pressed my hands into my face, and let the sobs rock through me. I felt Beetee's hands on my shoulders, and he turned my head onto his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, and I think she knows that I think anyone knows that." He said in that soothing tone. "We have time before the banquet, but Scar wanted to talk with you. Only if you're up to it, that is."

I don't know how long I was in that position, but I nodded slowly, and straightened my back some. My hands moved to my face in an attempt to try and brush the tears away from me.

It was then that Scar walked into the room, and he still had tat grin on his face. Jordan was standing beside him, and the resemblance was uncanny.

"So, my boy has told me a lot about you." He said, as he crossed into the room, and sat down across from me. Jordan closed the door behind him, but he lingered near the door. From the look in his eyes, he still wasn't happy with me. "I was younger than you when I won, and I know what this is doing to you." Scar said, reaching for my hand to get my full attention. "Jordan will program my number into your phone when you get back to Three. If you need someone to talk to, no matter what time of the day or night, you can call me, you hear?"

I wasn't expecting that from a Victor from one of the career districts. I gave his hands, both of them, a tight squeeze, and nodded slowly. "I will... Thank you, Scar..."

"You've got a long road still ahead of you, girl. Keep your chin up, be strong, and I promise you, you'll survive this."


	36. Chapter 36

_The astute reader will see that I've published more in the last week or so than I have in months. This has a twofold reason. One, my life has slowed down enough to a point where I can sit and write. While this is a good thing for my readers, this is not the best thing for my wallet. And two, I do want to get this story finished so I can get on through the next fourteen years (more or less) of Qwerty's life, or at least to the role she will play in the rebellion. As always (because I haven't put this disclaimer in) The Hunger Games, and some of the characters here do, and always will, belong to Suzanne Collins. I respect her work, and I will always credit her for making this wonderful world that I enjoy dipping my pen into from time to time. Qwerty Jobs, and most of the Jobs family, are my brain children though._

**Chapter 36**

Out of all of the districts I've visited thus far, I think I'm the most impressed by the show that District Two put on for their formal reception of me. The food was close to what I'd learned to expect in the capitol, and the music was more than a little catchy.

Several previous victors were there, though most of them wanted little to do with me. Brutus, however, seemed to follow my every movement through the hall. When he finally cornered me, I was more than taken aback by the sheer size of the man.

"Dance with me." He said in a low gruff tone. He wasn't making a request, but a demand. People parted as we made our way to the dance floor, but their faces were all blurred in my mind. Once we reached a spot, I turned to face him, but I was mindful to keep an eye on his large feet. Surprisingly, though, he was almost graceful, and light on his feet.

"If it wasn't for you, one of our own would be here tonight. We'd have another victor, and the rest of the district wouldn't be so angry." He said in a low tone as we moved.

"You say that like I had a choice in the matter. I didn't choose to go into the arena, but once I was in there, I chose to stay alive. What is the crime in that?" Brutus volunteered, and it was known that if he could go into the arena again that he would. In a heart beat. He was bloodthirsty, and he lived for the hunt. I knew that, with him, I needed to be a warrior, because that was what he would understand.

"The crime is you're not worthy of the title of Victor. You won by dumb luck!" He punctuated the last two words by shoving me away from him, and storming off of the dance floor. I just stared there, blankly in his wake. While I wasn't expecting a warm reception in District 2, I wasn't expecting something like that either.

I must have been frowning, because Lenora came up beside me and touched my cheek. "If you wrinkle prematurely, it'll undo all of the good work my team has done on you." That was almost blunt coming from my stylist. Almost. She was still so vapid, still so capitol. I do, somehow, manage to wipe the frown from my face and I move off of the dance floor.

Most of the other Victors have filed out of the hall at this point in time, save for Lyme and Scar. Tonight was as much for them, or so they thought, so they would stay until the end. A passing server has a tray of champagne, and I don't hesitate in plucking a glass from the tray. It is when I do this that I notice Scar looking my way. He lifted his own cup to me in a form of a salute. I lifted my own, and took a sip, trying to wash my encounter with Brutus away.

Hours passed, food was tasted, and my head was spinning as we made our way back to the train, for the trip to District 1.

"If you think this was something, you should see what District 1 has to offer!" Franz said as we stepped onto the train. "The luxury district. I can't wait to see what kind of jewels we'll see there!" I was still annoyed with him, but somewhere, I knew it wasn't his fault he was so delusional.

My mind was elsewhere, though. Because, after we finished in 1, we'd be back to the Capitol, and I'd be back with Snow. The very thought of it made my stomach churn. "I think I'm going to head to bed.." I said, and I turned to head into my room on the train.

Before I got there, Jordan was standing at my doorway. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you.. D-... Scar, he and I spoke at the reception, and well, he told me some things that I really didn't want to hear, but I think now that they're things I needed to hear." He said, giving off a small smile towards me. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not really..." I said honestly. How could I not after what had happened in the morning. "How could such a kind woman make someone as heartless as Thor?" That was where my mind had been most of the day, it seemed, and I wasn't really thinking about it going anywhere else any time soon. He'd been to cruel, and was still the primary subject of most of my nightmares.

"We can't really know for sure what someone is, or who they can be until we see them in a situation like the Games. It's a great equalizer, and it shows us, all of us, who really is strong." I'd never hear such blatant Capitol propaganda come out of Jordan before. I stood there, stunned for a moment, before I worked up the nerve to push past him, and into my compartment on the train.

"You sound like one of them." I said in a low tone as I moved to the dresser to find something to wear to bed.

"Like one of who?" Jordan asked, still standing in the doorway, staring at me with an incredulous and hurt look in his eyes.

"Like one of the Gamemakers. Like Claudius Templesmith when he's giving commentary on a brutal kill. Like someone from the Capitol who doesn't know any better, or what it's like for the rest of us who have to suffer through all of this." I'm in tears as I say this to him, but I'm surprised that I'm not screaming. I could scream. I could lay into him about how all of this is just wrong, but I got the feeling, in that moment, that it would be like trying to make a system configured with DOS try and work with hardware wired for the latest IOS. They wouldn't know how to properly communicate with one another.

"You think that I don't see it? That I don't understand what it's like for Victors?" He stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him. It took him three long steps to cross the room and grasp me by the upper arms so he was sure I was looking at him. "I watched my father, year after year struggle with what he did in the Arena. I watched as two teenagers every year sign up for what could be their death. I've seen their families watch with bated breath as their children are slaughtered. No one leaves that arena. Least of all the Victors."

"Wait... Your father?" I asked, my eyes pleading with him for some clarity on this.

"Scar... My father is Scar."

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I love your reviews! **


End file.
